


Sparks

by geritis



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Drama, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, M/M, Multi, Other, Sisters of Quiet Mercy Group Home (Riverdale), Smut, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, Sweetwater River (Riverdale), Toni Topaz Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geritis/pseuds/geritis
Summary: Cheryl is 24, living in Chicago.Jason is alive and his twins exist.Clifford Blossom is alive.Hal and Alice Cooper divorced and Hal fucked off somewhere.Toni is 26 and the Serpent Queen, who also owns the Whyte Wyrm.Cheryl is engaged to Nick St Clair *dun dun dun**Smut warnings, trigger warnings, mature content*
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea, Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom, Cheryl Blossom & Josie McCoy, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Nick St. Clair, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Jason Blossom & Josie McCoy, Jason Blossom & Toni Topaz, Jason Blossom/Josie McCoy, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Peaches 'N Cream/Toni Topaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	1. 1. Cheryl Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be gentle.   
> You can also find me on wattpad :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is 24 years old, a graduate of the Art Institute in Chicago with a passion for painting and drawing. She currently lives in Chicago with her fiance Nick St. Clair. Cheryl has never had an easy life, what with abusive and controlling parents, suicide attempts, never feeling like she had any true friends, and just feeling lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my very first fic! I hope you enjoy! In this first chapter we learn about Cheryl and her relationship with Nick.  
> TW for this chapter are rape and some smut

Cheryl is 24 years old, a graduate of the Art Institute in Chicago with a passion for painting and drawing. She currently lives in Chicago with her fiance Nick St. Clair. Cheryl has never had an easy life, what with abusive and controlling parents, suicide attempts, never feeling like she had any true friends, and just feeling lonely. 

She wasn't the popular girl or head cheerleader. In fact, she couldn't even make the cheerleading squad. Cheryl was an outcast, a basket case, a nerd, some might say. She wore glasses and had braces. She never wore extremely tight clothes to show off her curves because in her mind, she was ugly, deviant and loveless. So why bother trying? 

She never wanted or really needed braces, but her parents forced her. They wouldn't even allow her to wear contacts, like her twin brother Jason did. Was it her fault she didn't have friends? She definitely feels like it was. She tried to be close to people, but always had to hide behind her walls and mask. Never feeling like she could be her true self, the only person she could be the true Cheryl around was her brother Jason.  _ "And Heather" _ , she thought, quickly shaking her head, ridding herself of those memories. She was at work and needed to focus. 

Cheryl works at a local art supply store, located in downtown Chicago. Occasionally she teaches art classes, but she mostly mans the store, sketching in her spare time. As much as she would love to put her degree to use, Nick won't allow it.  _ "God forbid I do anything  _ **_I want_ ** _ to do. Anything that makes me happy",  _ she thought. 

The main reason she was still with Nick was because of her parents, as well as his. They were business partners, but Cheryl wasn't sure how. She was never told much about the business, she was just the pretty face, the arm candy. Her brother Jason was groomed his entire life to take over the business for their father, whenever he decided to retire. 

Blossom Maple Farms was the family business, going back four generations. In fact, the Blossoms helped found Riverdale, New York, the town with pep, located just two hours outside of New York City. 

Cheryl left for Chicago right after graduating high school. Her parents wanted her to major in business to one day help with the family business, but Cheryl had no desire. 

When she decided on the Art Institute, her parents refused to help her with tuition, books and living expenses. She was extremely thankful that she received scholarships, and Jason would send her money when she was in a bind. 

Jason was always the supportive brother. He was the golden boy of his family and of Riverdale. Everyone adored him. Cheryl was never really envious of her brother; instead she was happy for him. That was until he found love their junior year of high school, in the arms of Polly Cooper. 

Cheryl wasn't envious or jealous of Polly, per say. She was jealous that they had love and she didn't. Sure she flirted and made out with guys at parties, or behind the bleachers of the football field, but Cheryl Blossom was a loner through and through. She didn't really seem to mind, though.

While Cheryl was at work, she was just finishing up teaching her art class for the day. This was a basic painting class for anyone interested in learning to paint, and was held once a week, on Thursdays. Cheryl always looked forward to this class. She loved teaching and helping people. 

Thursday was her day to escape the battle in her head and to simply forget about real life. Thursday was the day she was an artist. Not just a shop keep. Not just a broken girl. 

The class was done and Cheryl was cleaning up once the students left. She got a text on her phone from her brother. Smiling, she read it:

**Broski:**

**Hey, sis! I talked to Nick and I'm coming down for a visit next weekend. Can't wait to see you!**

Cheryl was beaming at the text from her brother. She was so excited to hear from him and to see he would be visiting. Although, she hated that he always needed to get permission from Nick. 

The first time Jason visited without talking to Nick first, the two men got into a fist fight, which left Jason in the emergency room and Nick with a busted lip and black eye. Cheryl never heard the end of it from Nick or her parents. 

**Cheryl:**

**OMG! It's been too long! I miss you so much ♥️ Are you bringing the twins with you?**

**Broski:**

**Unfortunately, no. They'll be spending some time with Alice, FP and Betty. So just me 😃 It'll be like old times.**

Cheryl was sad she wouldn't be seeing her niece and nephew. She missed them like crazy. She hasn't seen them in a year, since the last time her and Nick took a trip to Riverdale, for business. 

Jason will text her pictures of them, they'll FaceTime, or he'll post pictures to Instagram, but it's not the same. Cheryl's life will probably never be "the same". 

The work day was coming to an end as Cheryl was locking up the store. She got a text from Nick. She rolled her eyes and glanced at her phone. 

**Nick:**

**Hey, babe. Staying late at the office tonight. I'll order something to eat here. Then when I get home, you can give me some dessert ;)**

Cheryl rolled her eyes so far in the back of her head, she thought they were going to stay in place. She was tempted to not respond, but knew Nick would get mad and she didn't want to deal with that. 

She started walking to a nearby sandwich shop for her dinner, before responding. She unlocked her phone and got another text from Nick. 

**Nick:**

**It's been 20 minutes, why haven't you responded? And why are you at Mario's Subs?**

_ "Here we go…"  _ she thought. 

**Cheryl:**

**I'm grabbing something to eat since you won't be home for dinner. No point in cooking for myself.**

**Nick:**

**As long as that's the only reason you're there. The house better be sparkling when I get back.**

Cheryl swears she never rolled her eyes this much, before Nick proposed a year ago. They met when she was 21, fresh out of college. Nick was 25. Cheryl no longer had braces, but she still wore her glasses when she was at work, or lounging around the house. 

Nick preferred her to wear contacts and tight clothing, but all she wanted was jeans or shorts and a t-shirt with the occasional crop top. She missed her college days, the days before Nick.

The days she was a free woman. 

At first, Nick wasn't so bad. He was sweet; charming, even. He took her out on dates and treated her right. He didn't rush her into having sex and their first time together was actually quite romantic. 

Once her parents found out she was dating a St. Clair, they invited her back to Riverdale for a weekend. She hadn't seen her parents in four years. This made her very anxious and she knew immediately that her parents were only interested in Nick and not her. But she'd be able to see her brother, niece and nephew, and that was enough for her.

Cheryl took a cab the rest of the way home and ate her sandwich while sitting on the couch, watching a movie. She ended up falling asleep, not doing the cleaning that Nick wanted her to do. 

She didn't hear the door when Nick came into their penthouse apartment. What woke her up was the yelling. "I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE GODDAMN THING AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT?! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU?!"

She stood up, startled, but sighed internally before replying, "Calm down, Nick. I fell asleep. I had a long day at work and taught my class tonight. You know I'm always more tired on Thursdays." 

"I don't give a shit! You're lucky I even let you work there, with how you've been acting. I could just make you stay here all day so this place is actually clean", Nick said. 

"Or you could help out", Cheryl mumbled under her breath. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" 

"N-Nothing, Nick. I-I didn't say anything", replied Cheryl, becoming aware of the situation.

"I'll be in the bedroom. This place better be spotless in an hour", he responded in a normal tone. Before he walked off, he kissed Cheryl on the forehead and said "and then I'll be expecting a little something from you", he smirked. 

Cheryl just smiled as he walked away. She was so tired of having to please Nick sexually, when she no longer felt anything in return. 

She started cleaning, humming a tune as she did so. Once she was done, she made her way into the bedroom, dreading what was about to happen. 

She sighed a breath of relief when she found Nick asleep. She changed into her pajamas and laid down on her side of the bed, not even wanting to cuddle with him. 

  
  


**_**SMUT, I GUESS**_ **

A few minutes later, as she was dozing off, she felt a hand creeping along her side, moving towards her right breast. She tiredly moved Nick's hand off her and tried to go back to sleep. 

He tried again and she repeated her action, but this time saying, "I'm tired Nick. I don't want to." 

She didn't get a response and figured he was actually going to leave her alone. Unfortunately, she was wrong. She started hearing light grunts and the bed was gently shaking. 

She knew exactly what Nick was doing. Whenever she wasn't in the mood (which was more often than not), Nick would start masturbating in bed, right next to her. This action would make her feel extremely guilty, and Nick knew this. Either she gave in, or she'd spend the night crying, feeling worthless. She wasn't sure which she would prefer. 

Cheryl decided to give in to Nick's needs and flipped over, to face him. She moved his hand off of himself and started jerking him off. He let out a pleasurable sigh and kissed her roughly with his chapped lips. She hated his kisses so much. There was no passion or love behind them. 

Next thing she knew, Nick grabbed her head and moved it lower, so she was now hovering over his cock. He held her head in place while he moved in and out of her mouth. Once he had enough of that, he rolled her over onto her back, slipped on a condom and entered her roughly.

To say Cheryl hated sex with Nick, would be an understatement. There was no communication, no love, no nothing. Just a need to finish the deed, and always the same positions. She thinks she might enjoy it more, if they switched things up a bit. 

Thankfully, Nick was done within a few minutes, shooting his load into the condom. He collapsed on top of Cheryl, "I love fucking you", he said breathlessly. He kissed her forehead and rolled off of her, panting. Cheryl was thankful it was dark and Nick couldn't see the tears in her eyes. 

He dozed off, so she decided to shower, like she does every time. Sometimes it's because she feels disgusting and she's covered in Nick's sweat. But most nights, like tonight, it's because she wasn't pleased and now needs to take care of herself. She also knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. 

Cheryl lazily got up, put her robe on and went to take a shower. Once she had washed her hair, she started thinking about the girls she kissed in college and how much she missed their soft lips and skin, and the curve of the bodies. 

Cheryl came out as bisexual when she met Heather, the summer between 8th grade and freshman year. She knew she thought boys and girls were attractive, but had never kissed anyone before Heather. To say her parents weren't happy when they found out, would be an understatement. She'll never forget what they did. 

Cheryl started moving her hands over her breasts and down her body, the deviant thoughts of her college days now taking over. She slowly moved her right hand down to rub her clit, while her left hand squeezed her nipple. After a minute or two, she inserted two fingers into herself, moving in and out, going faster with every thrust of her hand. 

Unknown to Cheryl, Nick had entered the bathroom naked, and had watched the entire scene through the glass door. He cleared his throat, opening the shower door and making his way inside, his cock as hard as ever. 

Cheryl gulped, and not in a good way, and she looked into Nick's eyes, down to his cock, and back to his eyes. He pushed her up against the shower wall, facing each other. He put a hand on her neck, but didn't squeez, which she was thankful for. 

He had a smug look on his face, finally saying, "Tsktsk, Cheryl. You know what happened last time I caught you pleasuring yourself. Am I not good enough for you? Do I not make you feel good?"

**_**TW for rape**_ **

Cheryl was frozen. She didn't know what to say, and Nick didn't like that. Nick tightened his grip on her neck before turning her around so she was facing the shower wall. He pushed her so she was bent over, leaning against the wall, her ass pushed out with his hands on her hips. 

She knew what was going to happen and tears started falling from her eyes, unseen thanks to the shower. Before she could compose herself, Nick inserted himself into Cheryl, thrusting in and out. Hard. His hands gripping her hips so hard, they'd probably bruise. 

Nick didn't care that Cheryl wasn't making noise or moaning, just as long as he got to finish. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out of her, panting. He turned her back around to face him, grabbing her jaw and kissing her. "Thank you" he said before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel, headed back to bed. 

She slid down the wall, sobbing into her hands. She was tired of living this way. She wasn't happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	2. Dick St. Douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another about Cheryl & Nick's relationship. You'll get to meet Josie McCoy and find out more behind the reason Cheryl hasn't seen her brother in a year. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for rape and violence, I should have a tag listed beforehand when those events start.

**The following Saturday:**

Cheryl woke up excited for the day. In exactly one week, her brother Jason was coming for a visit. She missed her brother dearly, as they hadn't seen each other in a year. She's really hoping it's not business related, but that's usually her fathers doing. 

She rolled over and grabbed her phone to scroll through social media, when she realized Nick's arm was over her waist. Usually Nick had already left for the office, but today was Saturday and they were both off for the weekend. Cheryl dreaded the weekends for this reason. 

She tried to wiggle her way out of Nick's grasp without waking him up. Nick loosened his grip, but murmured, "Go make me breakfast, babe" and got up to go to the bathroom. Cheryl rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. 

Cheryl started the coffee pot and started looking through the fridge for something to cook for Nick. Usually she goes grocery shopping on Fridays, but Nick was in a mood and wanted her home right after she got off work, so she didn't have time. 

She saw that they had some eggs, cereal, milk and pancake mix, but wasn't sure what Nick would want. She walked back to the bedroom to ask Nick, but he wasn't there. She figured he was still in the bathroom, so she quietly knocked on the bathroom door, "Nick? I can pour you some cereal, or I can whip up some pancakes and eggs. Which would you like?" 

He opened the door, with shaving cream on his face and said, "Whatever you want to make is fine, sugar cakes. As long as it tastes good", he smirked. 

Cheryl was a bit surprised Nick was acting so nice, but decided not to question it. She put her hand on his chest and said "Pancakes, it is!" with a bright smile. She turned around to head back to the kitchen, but not before Nick playfully smacked her ass. She blushed at this and he continued shaving his face. 

Once the food was ready, Nick came out of the bedroom, fully dressed in a navy blue sweater and brown slacks. Cheryl was setting the table, still in her robe, noticing Nick's outfit. "Are you going to the office, today?" she questioned. "No, just going out with some of the boys. They want to go to a new lounge that opened up downtown." Nick said while taking a seat. 

They quietly ate their breakfast. Cheryl was cleaning up the dishes while Nick was reading the newspaper. Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her waist and Nick started kissing her neck. He wasn't being rough with her, but genuinely loving, which Cheryl once again decided not to question. 

He thanked her for breakfast before heading out the door. Cheryl was quite puzzled by his actions, but decided to go get ready for the day. She needed to go grocery shopping. 

While at the store, she decided to text Jason to see if there was anything specific he wanted to eat while he was visiting. In case she didn't have time before he arrived. 

**Cheryl:**

**So excited to see you next Saturday! I'm at the store, is there anything you need me to pick up? Do you still like those Chips Ahoy cookies?**

She was walking along the isles when her phone buzzed. 

**Broski:**

**You know me so well, Cher...of course I do! I'll be flying in next Saturday, around 10am and leaving Monday. Will you be picking me up? Otherwise I can get an Uber.**

**Cheryl:**

**I'll grab two boxes 😃 As for picking you up, I'd have to talk to Nick. He's in a good mood today, so he might let me.**

Cheryl ended up grabbing four boxes of cookies to surprise her brother. They could pig out on milk and cookies, just like they did when they were kids. Hopefully Nick would go out with the boys again. 

**Broski:**

**I'll just get an Uber, Cher. Just in case Nick changes his mind, like last time. I'd rather not get sent to the ER again.**

**Cheryl:**

**Okay! See you next week, then! ♥️**

Cheryl didn't want to get into that conversation. When Jason went to the ER last year, it was because he was protecting Cheryl from Nick. 

_ They were out at a restaurant and as they were leaving, Nick grabbed Cheryl's arm, pulling her aside and whispered, "You racked up my bill with how much you ate. A simple salad would have been good enough, but had to go all out with the entree and dessert. You need to keep your figure, not look like a dumb cow." Once they were outside, Jason noticed the red mark on Cheryl's arm and grabbed Nick's shoulder, asking why he had hurt her. "It's none of your fucking business! Stay out of it!" Nick shouted. "She's my sister, so IT IS my business." Jason said calmly. Nick started throwing punches in Jason's direction. Jason dodged a few and got a few hits on Nick. Finally, Nick punched Jason square in the nose, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. Jason held his nose and shouted, "WAIT UNTIL MY PARENTS HEAR ABOUT THIS, NICK! YOU'LL BE A DEAD MAN!!!" With that, Nick started walking away, with a firm grip on Cheryl's red arm. Before finally leaving, he said "As if they don't already know." with a large smug grin on his face. They got home, and that was the first night Nick had ever hit Cheryl, while Jason stumbled to the nearest emergency room.  _

Cheryl was now back at home, putting groceries away. She texted Nick to see if he would be home for a late lunch, otherwise she wouldn't cook anything. 

**Nick:**

**Not sure how long I'll be out. We're drinking and smoking cigars. Why don't you go out and treat yourself? I transferred more money to your account.**

Again, Cheryl was very confused, but didn't question it. She decided to call her friend Josie who she hasn't seen in a few months. 

An hour later, Cheryl met Josie for mani pedis. "Oh my God, girl! It's been too long!" Josie ran up to her with open arms. They went inside for their appointments, drinking mimosas. They talked about anything and everything that had happened since the last time they had seen each other, minus Nick's abuse. 

Josie knew some of what happened between Nick and Cheryl. She knew that Nick had a temper and yelled at Cheryl. She had also seen the man grab the redhead's arm a few times.

Josie informed her friend that she had produced some more songs and was currently working at a music studio. "So how are things with Nick?" Josie asked. "Oh, you know, same ole, same ole." Cheryl responded, which made Josie nervous. 

"So he still hurts you? Girl, I don't know why you don't leave his ass. He's garbage and can rot in hell!" Josie said. Cheryl hushed her and said, "It's not that easy, Jos. You don't know what he's capable of. And our parents are in business partners." They got their nails and toes done, then headed to a coffee shop. 

Josie and Cheryl met in college, at the Art Institute. They were best friends. Josie for music, Cheryl for drawing and painting. They immediately hit it off. Josie knew all about Cheryl's family, as well as her bisexuality. Unknown to Josie, Cheryl had recently realized that she was actually a lesbian, after some time with Nick. 

The coffee shop was a few blocks away, so the duo decided to walk and talk as they went. Cheryl mentioned Jason visiting, which made Josie's ears perk up. Jason and Josie had met last year when Jason visited. It was brief, over lunch, but they became friends. They followed each other on social media and Josie had a bit of a crush on Jason, but she wasn't ready to possibly be a stepmom to 7 year old twins. 

"Well we'll all have to get together again" Josie spoke up. Cheryl knew Josie had a crush on her twin. No, she never told Cheryl, but they're best friends. "Like, a double date…?" Cheryl said.

This made Josie blush and Cheryl definitely noticed. "Uh...I...sure! Just let me know when" Josie stuttered. The girls finished their day together and parted ways, looking forward to seeing each other next weekend. 

Cheryl walked into her penthouse, surprised to see Nick. She thought he would be out later. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of beer.  _ "Beer? That's odd. Nick usually drank whiskey or scotch." _ Cheryl thought. He looked really drunk and Cheryl wasn't prepared for how that night would end. 

**_**TW for abuse**_ **

"He-Hey, Nick. How was your day with the boys?" Cheryl asked. Nick scoffed, and took a sip of his beer. "My day was perfectly fine until I saw your card transactions and found out who you were with." is what came out of Nick's mouth. 

Cheryl's eyes widened and she said, "B-But you told me to treat myself a-and that you p-put money in my account." Nick narrowed his eyes and chuckled to himself. He took another sip of beer and stood up, his face getting more and more red with anger. 

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN SPEND $300 AND HANG OUT WITH THAT BITCH JOSIE!!!" He screamed. He then downed the rest of his beer and tossed the bottle to the floor. He walked over towards Cheryl, making her back up to the wall. 

"I-I'm sorry Nick, it'll never happen, again. Ju-just p-please don't do this!" Cheryl pleaded. Nick then grabbed her neck with his left hand, causing her head to hit the wall. 

"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" He spat, hitting her head again. "YOU ARE MINE, AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!!!" He hit her head again, this time harder than before. 

Suddenly Cheryl's phone started to ring. Nick let her go to see who was calling her. It was Jason. _ "Of course it's this prick"  _ Nick thought. He answered the phone in his normal, charming Nick St. Clair voice. 

"Jason, how are ya? It's been a while. Can't wait to hang out next weekend. What can I do for you?" Jason was confused that Nick answered, and the fact that he sounded too nice. 

"Uh, hey Nick. I was actually just calling to talk to Cheryl about some plans I had for next weekend. There's some sightseeing I wanted to do. Is she around?" Jason asked. 

Nick looked over at Cheryl, who was a sobbing mess on the floor, still against the wall. He grinned and said, "She's actually in the shower. I'll have her call you back when she's out." And with that, he hung up before Jason could respond. 

"Wh-what did Jason want?" Cheryl quietly asked. "Something about the time he'll spend here next weekend. Nothing important." Nick responded. 

He went to the fridge and quickly downed another beer before stalking back over to Cheryl. He crouched down in front of her, holding her chin up with his finger and seductively  **(not actually seductive, but Nick thinks it is)** said, "Now, sugar cakes, how about you show me a good time in the bedroom? Actually, you  _ will _ because I'm not taking no for an answer. Now get up!" 

Cheryl's eyes widened and she was frozen. She wanted to yell at him, smack him, run away, but she was frozen and speechless. "I SAID GET UP!!!" He yelled as he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the bedroom.

**_**TW for rape**_ **

Nick threw Cheryl towards the bed, setting his beer bottle on the dresser behind him. He started taking off his belt, unbuttoning his slacks, and taking off his shoes. "Get undressed, you slut!" He said. 

"I don't want to, Nick! You know I hate when you get like this!" Cheryl responded with tears in her eyes. With that, Nick's eyes widened and he slapped her across the face and bent down so they were at eye level before saying, "I don't give a fuck about what you like or don't like. I don't give a fuck about what you want or don't want. I pay your father good money, so you need to respect me and do as I say." 

To say Cheryl was shocked, would be an understatement.  _ What did Nick mean by that? Money for what? For her...for her body? That can't be right. _ "What?!" Is all Cheryl could say before she stood up off the bed. 

Nick pushed her back down and slapped her again and said, "Now, sugar cakes. I said to get undressed. Don't make me say it again." And with that, he grabbed the beer bottle off the dresser, finished it and hit Cheryl over the head with it, knocking her unconscious. 

He smirked at himself before undressing Cheryl, and grabbing his belt and using it to tie Cheryl's hands to the headboard. Once he was done, he hovered over her, groping and biting her breasts, moving his way down. 

He bit her inner thighs and at this, she made a few noises, but hadn't come to. He took this as meaning he was doing a good job and she wanted more. He rubbed his cock a bit before roughly inserting himself into her. 

With that movement, her eyes shot open and she realized what was happening. "Oh, good. You're awake. I get to hear your screams, now." Nick said in between breaths, as he smacked Cheryl across her already bruising face. 

She was crying and yelling at him, but didn't stop. Just like the previous times, but Cheryl wouldn't remember those because he drugged her. This time, though...this time Nick wanted it to be special. 

Nick continued thrusting and thrusting. Eventually, Cheryl quit making noise, quit thrashing, and the tears stopped. She was numb. It wasn't worth the fight. 

Once he was finished, he untied her and said, "Now go clean yourself up." And then he fell asleep instantly. She composed herself enough to put on her robe and shakily made her way to the kitchen, instead. 

She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a missed call from Jason. She decided to text him as it was late and there was no way she could have a conversation over the phone. 

**Cheryl:**

**Hey, Jason. Sorry I missed your call. Got distracted. Not really up for a conversation right now.**

**Broski:**

**Cher, thank god! I was worried when Nick answered your phone. I was about to call Josie to stop by and check on you.**

**Cheryl:**

**No, please don't send Josie over! Nick is in a bad mood.**

**Broski:**

**Nick is actually what I wanted to talk about, but I don't think it's safe to do this over text, or even a phone call. I need you to stay safe until I get there next weekend.**

**Cheryl:**

**What do you mean?**

**Broski:**

**I love you, Cher. Just promise me you'll stay safe and watch out for yourself. I'll see you in a few days.**

Cheryl took a long, hot shower after that. Most of her time was spent crying on the shower floor, which she realized is how most of her showers are spent. What did Nick mean by  _ "I pay your father good money." _ This was going to keep her up all night, she just knew it. There was no longer a spark in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Jason wanted to tell Cheryl?
> 
> Thoughts so far?
> 
> Sorry, not sorry for the angst.


	3. Jason Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and his kids have some family time with the Blossoms, where Jason finds out some secrets from his father, regarding Cheryl. He goes to the only people he knows that can help them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Jason Blossom, who is abso-fucking-lutely alive! High-key Jason was a bit hard to write, since he doesn't talk in Riverdale and we really don't know much about him. I hope I didn't neglect him and gave his a decent back story.

**Chapter 3: Jason Blossom**

Jason Blossom is 24 years old. He's a single dad with 7 year old twins, Amber and William  **(Polly died, so Jason named them)** . Their mom and his high school sweetheart Polly, unfortunately died during childbirth. Being a single father at 17 was definitely not easy, but he did it with the help of his parents and Polly parents, as well as Cheryl and Polly's sister, Betty. Jason and his kids live on the Blossom Estate in Thistle House, his parents live in Thornhill mansion with Nana Rose.

After high school, Jason didn’t go to college like his twin sister. He didn’t need to, due to being groomed his entire life for the family business, just like his father. Cheryl was actually the first in their immediate family to attend college, but that still wasn’t good enough for their parents.

At Blossom Maple Farms, Jason is basically his fathers shadow. He has his own office, with a nice view of the trees and some large hills. He can even almost see the Sweetwater River from his desk. Clifford gives Jason part of the workload, but really they just oversee their employees and hire/fire people when needed. Jason hasn’t been in on all the business deals with his father, but keeps being told that he will be when the time is right.  _ Whatever that means. _

Jason was just 10 years old when he started going to work with his dad. Of course, with school, he could only go during breaks. At home, his father always talked about business, sports, cigars and good scotch. Jason was allowed into his fathers office, unlike his twin. He never really understood why other than the fact that his father wanted him to take over the family business one day. But why not Cheryl, too? They could both do it. Same amount of work, with less effort. 

Another year later is when Jason realized that his parents treated his sister so much different than how they treated him. They rarely greeted her when she entered a room. They stopped tucking her in at night and telling her “sweet dreams, sleep tight.” They stopped hugging her and kissing her on the forehead. She wasn’t allowed to join after school activities like Jason, unless it was sports related. During the summers, she couldn’t leave the house without being accompanied by an adult, usually Nana Rose.

Their parents stopped doing these things,  _ but did they ever do them to begin with? _ Jason loved his sister more than anyone, except for maybe Nana Rose. One Christmas, when Jason and Cheryl were 13, Jason got a brand new gaming system with a bunch of games, as well as roller blades, a skateboard, and a shiny TV for his bedroom. 

Cheryl on the other hand got a Harry Potter book, which she already had, to add to her collection and a bag of coal from their parents. However, Nana Rose had gotten her a painting set with an easel, some canvases and a variety of paints and brushes, as well as a sketchbook and fancy drawing pencils. The next day, while Nana Rose was out, Penelope burned all of it right in front of Cheryl because she was “ _ too deviant for such things.” _

When Jason was 17 and Polly was pregnant, he wanted to propose to her and really start their family. He went to Nana Rose asking for the Blossom family ring and was happy with the outcome. 

_ “Nana, may I come in?” young Jason asked. _

_ “Of course, dear. What can I do for you?” _

_ “Well, Nana. As you know, Polly is pregnant. I really love her and would love to ask her to marry me. I was hoping to possibly use the family ring, with your blessing, of course.” I was so nervous asking her this.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Jason. But that ring isn’t for you. I’m saving it for Cheryl, my dear boy. She deserves love more than anyone, as I’m sure you know. And in case your filthy parents get in the way of that, I’ve left it to her in my will. I hope you understand, dearie.” Nana Rose told me, with nothing but love for my sister in her heart. _

_ “I understand, Nana. And I completely agree with you.” I gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her to watch her shows. _

**\----------**

**Jason’s POV**

**(this is the same day as the last chapter, when Jason tried to call Cheryl)**

It was Saturday morning. I took the twins over to Thornhill to have our Saturday family breakfast, a tradition we started when Amber and William were 4. It made for some good family bonding. After we rang the doorbell, we were greeted by Nana Rose,  **(she isn’t wheelchair bound in this fic)** who I hugged and placed a kiss to her forehead. The twins ran up to her next. They were huge fans of their Nana Rose and her humor. 

After, I walked into the kitchen to greet my father, Clifford, who was drinking his coffee at the table, with his nose in a newspaper. "Son, there you are! How are you and the kids, today?" My Father asked. 

"We're good, dad. The kids were excited as always to come over for chocolate chip pancakes." 

My mother Penelope heard us talking behind her. "Jason, honey! Come help me with these pancakes, please." so I ran over, grabbed an apron and got to work. 

Clifford went into the living room to visit with the twins. "Grandpa Cliff! Can we go play outside?!"  **(it's April, btw)** asked William. "After we eat, you can play all you want," said Clifford. Amber was sitting on Nana Rose's lap, while being told stories about myself and her Aunt Cheryl when we were younger. 

My mother and I finished making breakfast and set the table. Everyone was eating and talking amongst themselves. Afterwards, Nana Rose settled down for a nap while Mother took the kids outside to play. 

Father and I were cleaning up when I said, "Dad, I'll be visiting Cheryl next weekend. I leave Saturday morning, and should be back Monday." 

Father stopped in his tracks before saying, "Why on Earth would you be visiting your sister? She's fine on her own, she has Nick." 

I always knew that I was the golden boy and favorite child; no one ever tried to hide it. Even though I did love the attention when we were younger, I always felt bad for Cheryl, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"I figured she could use some company since Nick will be away for business. It would be nice to catch up with her. We haven't seen her in a year, dad. I miss her, don't you?" I asked, even though I knew full well that neither of my parents missed her. 

"Son, come sit…" Clifford said as he directed me to sit in the arm chairs by the fireplace, pouring us both a glass of Scotch, and continuing, "As you know, your sister is not mentally stable, or even financially stable, for that matter; what with wasting her time at an art school. This is why we wanted her to be with Nick. Someone who can financially care for her. A businessman. It's in your best interest to not go. You understand." 

_ Wow.  _ I was a bit taken back by this information, but went with it, in hopes I could find out more. Something to take Nick down. "Yes, Father, I understand. She doesn't need to love him or feel a spark, when he can care for her financially. Just like myself and Polly." I said, even though I loved Polly with everything I had. I may have only been 17, but I knew Polly was my soulmate. 

Father slightly chuckled before saying, "Exactly, son. And like myself and your mother. It's how us Blossom men work, as well as any rich family. Take the St. Clair's for example. We've been doing business with them for just over a year, right before Nick proposed to Cheryl." 

_ Business? What business? Time to pry. _ "What sort of business do we do with the St. Clair's? I wasn't aware of any."

Father responded by grabbing his Scotch glass and leading us to his study, where we could speak privately. Once the door was shut Father walked over to his desk and pulled out a folder, handing it to me, as I sat down before opening it.

My eyes widened at what I saw; more family secrets. Secrets about Cheryl that even I didn't know about. I had to remaim calm, keeping my composure for Father. 

"What exactly am I looking at, Father? There's information here about Cheryl, not the St. Clair's." 

Father sat in the chair behind his desk and sighed before speaking, "As I mentioned earlier, son. Your sister is mentally unstable. Do you remember when you were 13, and we sent you to your last year of summer camp before high school?" I nodded, looking at Father, waiting for him to continue. 

"Well, son...that summer we sent your sister away to rid her of her deviant behavior. To cleanse her. Make her right. If you look in the file, you'll see all of the paperwork for the Sisters of Quiet Mercy and her summer there. After that, there's photos. She tried to kill herself, son." Clifford scoffed. "Can you believe that? A Blossom killing themselves? We have so much power over this town, this state, the maple business." Clifford was now chuckling a bit.  _ That chuckle is never good.  _

"But what does this have to do with the St. Clair's, father?" 

"Ah, yes. The reason for this conversation. Towards the back of the file you'll see a contract. This contract was erected when Nick asked for Cheryl's hand in marriage. It states that she belongs to him and he sends up payments monthly. It's quite a deal. I don't believe she's worth as much as he sends, but he's happy." Father finished. 

I gulped as my heart rate sped up. _I wasn't expecting any of that information. Maybe something to do with drugs, but not Cheryl._ _I already hate Nick, but now I was certain that I need to go to Chicago_. _I need to save Cheryl_. 

I closed the folder, needing to get more information, and started talking, "How much does he pay you? And how long does the contract last? If anything were to happen to you Father, I would keep this going for you." 

Father seemed pleased with this and how I was handling this information. He knew he could count on me to one day take over the company. 

"Son, this contract only ends when either Nick or Cheryl dies. As for payments... Nick sends us a check every month for $100,000. Like I said before, I don't think she's worth that much, but to each their own." Father said. 

\----------

**No one's POV**

With that, the two Blossom men ended their conversation and Jason went back home with the twins. 

As soon as the kids were out of ear shot, he called Cheryl. He paced until she answered, only for Nick to be the person answering.  _ "What the hell?"  _ Jason thought. 

"Jason, how are ya? It's been a while. Can't wait to hang out next weekend. What can I do for you?" Nick said.  _ "He's being nice. Too nice."  _ Jason thought. "Uh, hey Nick. I was actually just calling to talk to Cheryl about some plans I had for next weekend. There's some sightseeing I wanted to do. Is she around?" Jason lied. 

Nick looked over at Cheryl, who was a sobbing mess on the floor, still against the wall. He grinned and said, "She's actually in the shower. I'll have her call you back when she's out." And with that, he hung up before Jason could respond.  _ "Did he really just hang up on me? Why did he sound so smug?"  _ Jason thought. 

He needed to talk to Cheryl. To warn her. He decided to call her again. He tried two hours later, but no answer.  _ "God, I hope she's okay. I need her to be okay."  _ Jason said to himself. Another hour went by before he got a text from Cheryl. 

**Cher-Bear:**

**Hey, Jason. Sorry I missed your call. Got distracted. Not really up for a conversation right now.**

**Jason:**

**Cher, thank god! I was worried when Nick answered your phone. I was about to call Josie to stop by and check on you.**

**Cher-Bear:**

**No, please don't send Josie over! Nick is in a bad mood.**

_ "Isn't Nick always in a bad mood? Does he have any other setting?"  _ Jason thought. 

**Jason:**

**Nick is actually what I wanted to talk about, but I don't think it's safe to do this over text, or even a phone call. I need you to stay safe until I get there next weekend.**

**Cher-Bear:**

**What do you mean?**

Jason knew it would be best for him to tell Cheryl what he learned in person. So she didn't act differently around Nick. Otherwise he could get suspicious and hurt her. 

**Jason:**

**I love you, Cher. Just promise me you'll stay safe and watch out for yourself. I'll see you in a few days.**

Jason had a lot to plan out for the next week. He needed to act normal around his father, hoping to possibly get more information. He was already taking the twins to stay with Polly's mom, their grandma Alice and grandpa FP on Friday night. He needed more help, though. He needed to make sure Cheryl was safe once he brought her back to Riverdale. 

First, he changed his flight to return home Saturday night, which would only give him a few hours to explain everything to Cheryl and pack up her belongings. He also bought a second plane ticket for Cheryl. 

\----------

**Sunday - The next day**

**No one's POV**

Jason took the twins to Thornhill to spend time with their grandparents and Nana Rose. Clifford answered the door, "Jason! Back so soon. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The twins hugged Clifford and ran inside. "I just need to leave the kids here for a few hours, if that's alright. I, uh, I have a blind date at Pop's. Betty set us up." Jason lied. "Oh! Well, congratulations son! Put on that Blossom charm." Clifford said while patting Jason's shoulder. 

Jason left, but he wasn't going to Pop's and he didn't have a blind date. He was however, going to talk to Alice and FP, as well as Betty. He texted them earlier that morning to let them know he'd be coming over. 

Jason arrived at Alice's house at 11am and knocked on the door. He was nervous and anxious, but ready to get the plan rolling, and these were the exact people he needed to talk to. 

\---------

**Jason's POV**

FP answered the door, wearing his sheriff uniform, having just gotten off work. "Jason, it's so good to see ya, boy. Come on in, I just got off work, Alice and Betty are making some lunch in the kitchen." FP greeted. 

"Thanks, FP. Good to see you, too. It's been a while." I said as I entered the Smith-Jones house. 

I walked into the kitchen, being greeted by Alice with a kiss on the cheek, and Betty with a hug. They were making fried chicken and mashed potatoes, with all the fixings. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I politely asked. "No, hun. Betty and I have it covered. Just make yourself at home. There's some cold drinks in the fridge." Smiling, I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. Before walking into the living room I walked up to Alice, "thanks, mom." and kissed her cheek. Ever since Polly and I dated, Alice was always like a second mom to me and Cheryl, and Betty a sister, even though we were cousins. 

I sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. A few minutes later, FP came downstairs, changed out of sheriff uniform, now wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "So, what brings you by, boy? Are the kids alright?" FP asked. 

I moved to the edge of the couch, with my elbows on his knees and ran my hand through my hair before speaking, "The kids are fine. I'm actually needing some help. Well, Cheryl needs help, but I'd rather not say anything just yet. I'd like to tell everyone together." FP nodding in understanding. 

"Help me set the table, then?" FP asked. We both got up to set the table, and shortly after, lunch was done. Betty, Alice, FP and I were all sitting around the table, making light conversation. Once everyone was done, I cleared his throat, "Umm, there's something I need everyone's help with, and I didn't know who else to turn to, or who to trust. Cheryl needs help. Well, rescuing, I guess. I'm flying to Chicago Saturday morning and hoping she comes back with me." 

I looked around at everyone, eyes wide, before continuing, "I need help to protect her. To hide her from my parents and her fiance Nick. Just for a few days, maybe a week. Until Nick thinks she's somewhere else, and not here in Riverdale." 

After a few quiet minutes of everyone processing this new information, FP was the first to speak. "Of course we'll help Cheryl. But why from this Nick fella?" 

I didn't answer. Instead I bowed my head and played with my fingers. "Jason, what is it?" Betty asked. 

As I lifted my head, tears filled my eyes. "Nick hurts her. I'm not sure what all he does or has done, but the last time I visited, he yelled at her, grabbed her arm and gave me a broken nose which ended with me in the emergency room. I-I'm sure he's done worse to her, but Cheryl doesn't talk about it." 

Alice gasped, grabbing my hand to help calm me. "How can we help?" Alice immediately asked. 

"She'll need protection when I return with her. I'm not sure if I can keep her hidden at Thistle House, in case Nick comes looking for her. Or even the kids, for that matter. We'll all be in danger. His family is rich and I know what they're capable of." 

FP looks to Betty and Alice, as if having a silent conversation. Alice nods, giving FP the go ahead to voice his suggestion, "I may be the sheriff, but I'm not the only one protecting this town. They have more men than my police force and they're good people. I know that they can help with this, and they can protect Cheryl, you and the kids. They can protect all of us, if needed." 

_ Well that's confusing. Who can protect Riverdale better than the sheriff and the police force? _

"If you know and trust them, then yeah. Let's do it." I said.

Betty excused herself to call this protection group they all seemed to know about.  _ How do I not know who these people are? I've lived here my entire life.  _ Betty came back into the kitchen. "They're on their way." she spoke. 

We all started clearing the table and settled in the living room until the mystery guest arrived. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these mystery people? I'm sure it's pretty obvious, but IDGAF :)
> 
> PS: Thank you to those that have left Kudos!


	4. Plan Save Cheryl Is A Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds out who Betty called to help protect his family. Cheryl makes a bold decision, to which Josie comes to her rescue. Jason flies to Chicago and we meet someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are going to need the tissues for this one. Not sorry.

_ They all started clearing the table and settled in the living room until their mystery guest arrived. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. _

**\---------**

**Jason’s POV**

I still wasn’t sure who to expect. Betty opened the door with a smile on her face, “Sweet Pea, Toni! Come in, guys!” Betty said before giving Sweet Pea a hug. 

Two people entered the Smith-Jones house. One a very tall man, taller than myself, with jet black hair slicked back. The other was a short woman with brown and pink hair.  _ Wow, she’s cute. Not really my type, though. _

The tall man had on a black leather jacket, a grey v-neck t-shirt and black jeans with motorcycle boots. The short pink haired girl had on the same jacket but hers was purple, underneath was a purple crop top covered with a fishnet shirt, paired with gray skinny jeans with rips in them and motorcycle boots. She also had a flannel tied around her waist.  _ Definitely not my type. Too much...mesh and flannel. _

“Oh, Jason. This is Sweet Pea and Toni, they’re part of the Southside Serpents-” I interrupted my cousin, eyes wide, “S-Southside Serpents?! The gang? The drug dealers and killers?! You called thugs to help protect my sister?!” I was so mad that I was about to walk out the door when FP stood up and stopped me.

“Listen to what they have to say, boy. You don’t know this about me, but I’m a Serpent turned sheriff. Serpent King, actually. I wasn’t the best leader for many reasons, but once I decided to step down and clean up my act, Toni took over as Serpent Queen; She’s a Serpent by blood. No one deserves it more than her, she’s really changed things around.” he said, smiling at Toni. 

“Thanks, FP.” Toni said, beaming. "And I'm going to pretend I didn't take offense to what you just said, Red." 

Betty cleared her throat, “As I was saying, this is Sweet Pea and Toni. Sweets here is actually my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for a few months.” 

FP walked over to Toni and Sweet Pea, engulfing them both into hugs. The Serpent duo took their seats. “Would you two like something to drink?” Alice asked. Toni was the first to speak, “No, I’m good Miss Smith, but thank you.” Sweet Pea spoke up, “I’ll just have water, Miss Smith.” Alice came back with Sweet Pea’s water, “Here you go. And please, both of you can call me Alice.” Sweet Pea smiled, “Thanks, Alice.”

“So, you’re Jason Blossom.” Toni was the first to speak. “Uh, yeah. I’m Jason.” I chuckled, not really sure what else to say. Toni smirked her famous Toni Topaz smirk, “Betty told us a little bit about your...situation. You’re wanting protection for you, your kids and your sister. Correct?” 

I nodded, telling Toni to continue. “And this protection is from your sister's fiance?” I nodded again before saying, “Uh, yeah. He...uh...he’s abusive towards her. Definitely physically, but I’m not sure how much. I’ve only seen him hurt her one time, almost a year ago. He’s verbally abusive, as well. Emotionally too, I’m sure.” 

Everyone took in this information. Toni asked, “And you believe he’s still abusive towards her?” I looked down at my hands, before looking back up at everyone, eyes landing on Toni. 

“I do. I haven’t shared this with anyone, and just found out yesterday. My father and my sister’s fiance, Nick have a-a contract between the two. A contract st-stating that Nick has ownership of Cheryl until one of them dies, a-and Nick pays my father $100,000 a month, to...I guess...buy Cheryl off of him? The contract was written up right before Nick proposed to Cheryl a year ago.” 

Alice and Betty were both in tears, with Sweet Pea comforting Betty. Toni and FP were sharing glances, as if having a conversation with their eyes.  _ How and why does FP do that? _

FP nodded his head to Toni causing her to say, “The Serpents will protect you, but there’s something you need to do to ensure protection for you and your family.” 

I wasn’t sure what this was, but would do anything and everything Toni needed me to do. “Yeah, anything. I need to protect them. What do I need to do?” 

“You’ll need to become a Serpent. A handful of us will protect your family, even if you don’t, but because you’re a Blossom, a lot of the Serpents won’t help. As I’m sure you can understand. Now normally, we have an initiation process, but because this is dire and many lives are involved, I’ll wave it for now. What’s the plan for Cheryl?” Toni asked.

I quickly told everyone about my plan to fly to Chicago on Saturday morning, hoping Cheryl will come back to Riverdale with me that night. I wasn’t sure yet if Nick would be there, but hoped he had a work meeting or something to attend. 

“So what happens when you come back with Cheryl?” asked Toni. 

“I can’t keep her at my house, she won’t be safe there. Nick knows where I live and I don’t want my parents seeing her. They’re...not the biggest fans. And my kids-” 

Alice interrupted me, “we’ll take the twins for as long as you need, Jason.” I smiled at her. 

“And I’ll have a deputy sitting outside the house, just in case Nick was to figure out where they were.” FP chimed in. 

“Jason, I can have a few Serpents at your house, to keep watch, as well as a few Serpents parked on the street surrounding Blossom estate to keep an eye out for suspicious behavior.” 

I frowned at this, “I’m not sure about having Serpents outside my house...not that I’m complaining, but because of my parents. You know the Blossoms hate the Serpents…” 

Toni nodded in understanding, “We can have them hide in trees and bushes, even have one or two inside. No matter what, you’ll have protection, Jason. As for your sister, we can figure out where the safest place for her will be, yeah?” I nodded in agreement.  _ I sure hope she knows what she’s doing. _

Sweet Pea and Toni were headed out the door when Toni gave me her number on a piece of paper. “Give me a call if anything changes, alright?” Toni said. 

“Yeah, will do. Thanks.” After the Serpents left, I spent another hour at the Smith-Jones house before heading to Thornhill to get my kids, and heading back home. 

**\----------**

**The next Monday (2 days later):**

**Cheryl's POV**

  
  


My alarm went off at 5am Wednesday morning, Nick’s arm around my waist. He still smelled of alcohol from the night before. I shivered at the thought of what happened the last two nights.  _ Nick isn’t usually this bad, I wonder what happened. I must have done something wrong. Maybe something happened at the office. _

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Once I turned the light on, I gasped at what I saw in the mirror. All the black and blue bruises on my face, my arms, my back. Everywhere. I started sobbing, unable to control myself.  _ Why am I such a mess? _

I turned the shower on and got in, to quiet the noises I was making. I just stood there, with the hot water running over my skin.  _ It burns, but it feels better than these bruises. Better pain than what Nick does to me. _ I knew I couldn't take long as I had to make Nick breakfast, wake him up, and apparently call into work. No makeup could cover these bruises. Nick didn’t usually touch my face. He always told me it was too beautiful.  _ But look at me now... _

Once I got out of the shower, I put on my robe, and started making coffee and breakfast. Once the coffee was done, I walked into the bedroom with a cup for Nick, gently waking him up. “Nick, honey.” I said, gently rubbing his arm, with a smile on my face. “It’s time to get ready for work. I have your coffee.” 

His eyes finally opened. “Oh, finally. You really wore me out last night, sugar cakes.” He said with a wink, then grabbed my chin and kissed my lips. I did my absolute best to kiss him back and pretend I was enjoying it, but as usual, there was no spark.  _ Just like my pathetic life. _

“Get ready, babe. Breakfast will be done soon.” I said as I walked off, trying my best to make Nick happy. Twenty minutes later Nick came out of the bedroom, dressed in a suit for his work day, and sat at the kitchen table. 

I approached him with his plate of food and the coffee pot. “You’re looking very dashing, today. Have a new client?” I asked him, smiling. 

“I do, actually. I’ll also be getting dinner with this client, as well. So I’m not sure when I’ll be home. Feel free to order in, I’ll leave some cash before I go.” Nick responded. 

I just smiled at him as we ate. Nick got up from the table, kissed my forehead and said, “I’m headed out. Have a great day, babe.” 

_ Uuuuugggghhhh  _ I sighed as he walked out the door.  _ At least he’s happy. Now if only I was.  _ I cleaned up breakfast and called into work, saying I had the flu. I tried covering up the bruises on my face with makeup, but it was no use. I decided to get back in bed and take a nap, waking up a few hours later. Feeling lonely, I decided to text Jason.

**Cheryl:**

**Hey, JJ. Just wanted to check in. I miss you and the twins.**

**\----------**

**_**TW for suicide**_ **

**_No One’s POV_ **

Cheryl looked at the time and realized Jason was probably at work. She sighed, deciding now would be a great time to start day drinking. She walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine, while still in her robe. She sat down on the couch, looking for something to watch on TV. An hour went by, still no word from Jason. 

She started thinking about her life. How lonely she is, how she hasn’t amounted to anything. She’s just a pawn in someone's game of life and her only friend is Josie and her twin brother.  _ So fucking pathetic! When did by life become so shitty?!  _ Cheryl yelled out loud.

She walked to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t do this anymore. When did the spark die out? When did she become this person? She was happy once, but it faded after Nick proposed. When they were still dating, he was the sweetest guy and she really thought he was  _ it _ for her. He had money, he worked, he was good, he took care of her. But eventually, that changed. 

Cheryl decided this was the day. The day to end it all.  _ Maybe I’ll be happy in my next life, _ she said to her reflection. She wanted to text Josie and Jason one last time.

  
  
  


**Cheryl:**

**Josie, I love you so much. Thank you for being the bestest friend I could ever ask for. I know that you’ll succeed in everything you do. One day soon, I know you’ll win the Grammy you always dreamed about. <3 Cher**

**Cheryl:**

**Jason, my dearest brother. I can’t express how much I love you, Amber and William. You three are the lights of my life. I love the three of you so, so much. No words can express. Please take care of them and Nana Rose. I hope mommy and daddy are nice to them. I love you, always.**

And with that, Cheryl sat naked on the shower floor, with the water running, a razor blade in her hand. She tried taking her life a few times while she was with the Sisters. Unfortunately, in her opinion, she failed. There was another time when she was 16. That cold fateful day at Sweetwater River, which was stopped by Veronica and cousin Betty.  _ Just like everything else in my godforsaken life. I failed. I can’t fail. Not again. _

She took a deep breath, slowly letting it out while she cut a deep line along her right thigh, right next to her other scars, hoping this one was deep enough. Once the skin tore open, she started sobbing, unable to control her breathing.  _ If the blood loss doesn’t kill me, maybe this panic attack will. _

She laid back against the shower wall, hitting her head against it a few times, waiting for her lungs to quit expanding and her heart to stop beating. She passed out, either from shock or blood loss. She’s not sure how long she was out, but the shower water was still warm, getting colder. 

She reached up to turn the hot water on more and shakely made another cut, this time on her left thigh. She cried out in pain, wishing she would have brought the wine bottle into the shower, too. Her phone started ringing, but she left it on the sink, not bothering to get up. She just chuckled to herself,  _ Now someone decides to call me. As I’m dying,  _ she said out loud. 

She decided she would make one final cut, along her left forearm, thinking  _ This will for sure kill me this time. It has to.  _ She watched the blood pour out of her body, not crying anymore. She was ready for the end, so she patiently waited for everything to stop. 

Thirty minutes later, Josie McCoy arrived at Cheryl and Nick’s penthouse with a police officer and two EMTs following her. She had called them on her way to Cheryl’s and convinced them to meet her there. When Cheryl moved in with Nick after they got engaged, she gave Josie a spare key in case of an emergency. 

“Do you know where she might be?” one of the EMTs asked, walking into the apartment. “I don’t see her anywhere, so probably the bedroom, over here.” Josie responded, walking, well running, over to the bedroom. 

She heard the shower running and headed into the bathroom letting out a loud scream as she entered. “OH MY GOD, CHERYL! SHE’S IN HERE!!!” She shut off the now freezing water, staring at her friend’s pale, almost blue body. 

“Move aside miss, we’ve got it from here.” the other EMT said. The police officer had to hold Josie back as she was crying for her friend. The EMTs confirmed she had a pulse. They quickly got her onto a gurney, wrapped her cuts and covered her with a warming blanket. 

Josie followed behind the ambulance, being followed by the police officer as they made their way to the emergency room. Josie knew better than to leave her car where Nick might see it, otherwise she would have rode in the ambulance with Cheryl. 

She ran inside, behind the EMTs, the police officer in tow. The nurse stopped Josie as they wheeled Cheryl behind curtains to be looked at. She was still unconscious, barely breathing. The police officer escorted Josie to the waiting room, to ask her some questions. 

“Josie, is it?” She nodded. “Please sit. My name is Officer Olivia Benson. I just have a few questions about your friend, Cheryl. I’d like to talk to you before the hospital calls her emergency contact, which they’re required to do. I noticed the bruises on her face as the paramedics were wheeling her out of the apartment. Do you know anything about that?” 

Josie took a deep breath, tears filling her eyes and said, “Her fiance, Nick. I’ve never actually seen him do anything to Cheryl, but she has told me about a couple instances. Nothing in detail, though. Just grabbing her arms roughly and yelling at her. She’s never mentioned being h-hit or anything more.” 

Olivia nodded, “Okay, okay that’s good. I think that your friend is in danger. I can tell the hospital not to call Nick, due to an investigation. Is there anyone you can call for her? Another close friend, a family member, maybe?” 

Josie thought for a second before responding, “Um, yeah. H-her brother Jason. He lives near New York, it would take him a few hours to get here by plane, but I know he’ll get here as soon as he can.” 

Olivia put her hand on Josie’s shoulder, “Call him, I’ll go talk to the doctor looking after Cheryl and the hospital security team, in case Nick happens to show up. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

Officer Benson walked away to find Cheryl’s doctor while Josie called Jason. The line rang a few times before, “Josie? What’s up? Everything okay?” Jason asked. He wasn’t used to Josie calling him, they usually sent an occasional text, but not much more. 

Josie was quiet, unable to tell Jason about his twin. “Josie, hello? Are you there?” Jason asked, again. “Jason, it’s Cheryl.” Jason’s heart dropped, almost dropping his phone. Josie continued, “Um..she, um...she’s in the hospital. In the ER.” 

Jason was taking deep breaths, tears in his eyes, “W-was it Nick? Did he hurt her?” Jason asked. 

“Maybe, I’m not sure. Jason, she tried to ki- ...she tried to take her life. But Jason, there’s something else. Her face- she had bruises all over her face and her arms. I’m sure it was Nick. You need to get on the next plane to Chicago.” Josie said, eyes full of tears. 

“I’m on my way, Josie. Text me if anything changes. Please tell her I’ll be there soon and that I love her.” Jason said, hanging up. It was then that Jason saw the text that Cheryl had sent him. He had just gotten out of the maple warehouse and hadn’t checked his phone when Josie called him. 

**Cher-Bear:**

**Jason, my dearest brother. I can’t express how much I love you, Amber and William. You three are the lights of my life. I love the three of you so, so much. No words can express. Please take care of them. I hope mommy and daddy are nice to them. I love you, always.**

Josie was still in the waiting room, waiting for news on Cheryl when officer Benson sat beside her. “Josie, I’ve spoken to my lieutenant and he’s going to send a team over to Cheryl’s apartment. If Nick abused her, like we think, then the entire apartment is a crime scene. The St. Clair’s are a rich and powerful family, we should be able to track him down, easily. Did you happen to see Cheryl’s phone when we were at her apartment?” 

Josie thought for a moment before answering, “Um, I think I saw it in the bathroom? Maybe her bedroom? I do know that Nick tracks it, so he always knows where she is. And he keeps tabs on her bank account.” 

Officer Benson took out her phone to call her lieutenant and tell her about the cell phone. It would come in handy for the investigation. “Alright, Josie. We’ll get her phone and see if he’s tried contacting her. Were you able to get a hold of her brother?” 

Josie nodded, “Yeah, he’s going to get on the next flight here and be here as soon as he can.” 

Officer Benson pulled out her card with her phone number and handed it to Josie, “Take this, give me a call when he gets here. The hospital will call me when Cheryl wakes up, and their security is keeping an eye out for Nick. I’m going to head back to her apartment and see if we can find anything for this investigation.”

Two hours later, Jason runs through the emergency room doors with a backpack, scanning the waiting room for Josie. He finally spots her and runs over to kneel in front of her. “Josie! I’m here.” he says as he engulfs her into a hug, still on his knees. Josie starts crying into his shoulder. 

“Have you heard anything? Any updates?” Jason asked. “No, nothing yet.” Josie replied. Suddenly another person bursts into the ER doors. Officer Oliva Benson. 

“Josie, I came to tell you that we definitely have a case! Oh, you must be Jason, Cheryl's brother? I'm officer Olivia Benson, I'll be handling your sister's case." Benson said, before continuing, "We found some blood on the floor and on the walls, with the black light testing, as well as...on the bed sheets. I’ve called the doctor looking after Cheryl, and once she’s awake they’re going to do a rape kit. Our guys are out looking for Nick to bring him to the station, but they’re not seeing him anywhere. If the rape kit comes out positive, the Chicago Special Victims Unit will get involved. Once that happens-” Olivia was interrupted by a doctor coming out towards them. 

“Family for Cheryl Blossom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks for stopping by! <3


	5. 5. Southside Serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is in the hospital with Jason and Josie and they find out more about Nick. The twins fly back home to New York and Cheryl meets a few Serpents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Nick was driving back home from the office. He wanted to stop in and check on Cheryl before his dinner with the new client. He pulled up to the parking garage, but immediately turned around when he saw the place crawling with cop cars.  _ “WHAT THE FUCK HAS SHE DONE?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS SMARTER THAN THIS!”  _ He yelled out loud to himself and sped off to find his dad. He always knew what to do in these situations. 

A doctor walked into the emergency room waiting area, calling out “Family for Cheryl Blossom?” 

The trio stood up, walking over to the doctor. “I’m her brother!” Jason spoke. “Doctor, this is her friend, Josie. They both are her emergency contacts, now.” 

“Yes, of course, officer. I’m Cheryl’s doctor, Dr. Grey. Cheryl is awake and we’ve stitched her up. We also also noticed some bruising on her ribs, which seem to be a few days old, but thankfully not broken or fractured. We have her on a low dose of morphine to help with the pain. She’s also on suicide watch for the next two days, and then she can be discharged. I highly recommend that once she’s discharged, she sees a psychiatrist. I can recommend a few in the area, if you would like.” Jason nodded in understanding, “As helpful as that would be, I’m taking her back to New York with me once she’s discharged. May we see her, now?” 

Dr. Grey led the three of them up to Cheryl’s room. She stopped once they got off the elevator, “She’s in room 203. Down the hall, on your right.” They all nodded before heading that way. 

Jason walked up to the door, and took a deep breath, with Josie squeezing his hand to comfort him. Jason lightly knocked on the door, before cracking it open. 

Cheryl was sitting up in her bed, drinking water. “Cheryl…” Jason suddenly spoke. Cheryl turned her head to the left, almost fast enough to give her whiplash. “Jason?! Josie?! Thank God you’re here!” She cried. 

They both ran over to hug her, as Officer Benson stepped in and shut the door behind them. “Who’s this?” Cheryl asked, referring to the police officer. Josie spoke up, “Hun, this is officer Olivia Benson. She was the police officer who met me at your apartment after I got your text. Cheryl, the cops went to your apartment after you were brought here. They found blood on the floors and walls, and...on the bed. And all of the bruises...what did Nick do?” 

“You don’t have to talk now Cheryl, but it’s best that you do. I’ll need to get your statement today, hopefully soon. And because of what we found, we’ll also need to do a rape kit. You’re safe, Cheryl.” Olivia said. 

Cheryl nodded, tears in her eyes, “I’ll tell you everything. He deserves any punishment for what he’s put me through.” She looked to Jason and Josie, “I’m sorry you guys have to hear this.” The duo each grabbed one of Cheryl’s hands, waiting for her to continue. 

“Nick started getting abusive...rough, after we got engaged. The other night, Saturday night, to be exact, I came home after spending the day with Josie. He was home earlier than expected and started y-yeling at me for spending too much money and for being out with Josie, specifically. He had been drinking, but I’m not sure how much. We got into a fight and he pushed me against the wall, hitting my head against it a few times. T-then Jason called my phone, but Nick answered and told Jason I was in the shower, but really I was on the floor, sobbing. Then h-he, um...he grabbed me by the hair, dragging me to the bed, where he knocked me unconscious. Next thing I remember is waking up to him r-r-” 

Olivia spoke up, “You don’t have to continue, Cheryl. Is that how you got the bruises on your face?” Cheryl nodded. “And the ones on your arms?” Cheryl, Jason and Josie were all crying. “Those are from Sunday night...last night.” Cheryl said. 

“Alright. Well, Cheryl. A doctor will be in shortly to do the rape kit. I’ll be in touch with you. Here’s my card if you need anything. Thank you for speaking with me, Cheryl. You’re very brave.” Olivia said as she walked out of the room.

“Jason, you didn’t have to come all this way, just for me.” Cheryl said softly. “No, Cheryl. I did. I was on the first flight here as soon as Josie called me. I’m so sorry I didn’t see your text in time. I’m glad I came sooner so that we can get you the hell away from Nick.” Jason said with passion. 

“Away from Nick? What do you mean? I can’t leave him, Jason. O-on Saturday before he knocked me unconscious, he said that he pays Daddy good money. Do you know what he means by that, Jason?” Cheryl asked. 

Jason gulped, looking between Josie and Cheryl, tears forming in his eyes. “That’s why I tried calling you Saturday, Cheryl. The twins and I were at Thornhill for breakfast when I had a very intriguing conversation with dad. Cheryl...we went into his office and he handed me a folder with your name on it. I opened it and there was paperwork in there about your time at a place called the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, along with pictures…” Jason trailed off. 

Cheryl burst into tears, Josie holding her while rubbing her back. “No one was supposed to know about that Jason. No one  _ can _ know about that.” Cheryl spoke. 

“Shh, Cheryl. I won’t tell anyone. It’s okay. I love you no matter what. But there’s more...there was something else. The money Nick mentioned to you. He has a contract with dad, saying that he owns you and he pays dad $100,000 a month. This has been going on since he asked to marry you, and it only ends when one of you dies. I’m so sorry, sis. And I’m taking you with me back to Riverdale. The doctor said you’ll be discharged Wednesday and then we’re going.” Jason finished.

Cheryl was breathing heavily with Josie calming her down. “It’s going to be okay, hun. You’re strong and beautiful and you’re safe now.” Josie told her. 

A different doctor knocked on the door to get started with the rape kit, asking Jason and Josie to step out into the hallway for a few minutes. 

“Cheryl, I’m Dr. DeLuca. I’ll be doing the rape kit, okay? This may hurt a little, but it doesn’t take long, alright?” Dr. DeLuca performs the rape kit on Cheryl, talking her through the entire thing. It was done within a few minutes, which Cheryl was thankful for. “We’re all done here. I’ll send your guests back in.” DeLuca said as she walked out the door, sending in Jason and Josie.

Dr. DeLuca calls Officer Benson. “Hello?” 

“Yes, Olivia? This is Dr. DeLuca, at the hospital. I just performed the rape kit for Ms. Blossom. There’s something you need to know, which is quite alarming. Judging by the scar tissue, it appears that she has been raped multiple times, not just once or twice.” 

“Thank you, doctor. I’ll be back soon. I appreciate the call.” Olivia said.

“Jason, how am I supposed to go back with you? Especially with daddy’s contract? Where am I supposed to stay? I won’t be safe there, Jason!” Cheryl exclaimed. 

“It’s okay, Cheryl. I have a plan. Alice, Betty and FP are all helping me, along with a few others. I can’t tell you who they are right now, because I don’t want you to freak out, but they will protect us, along with the police force. They'll be watching over my house and Alice’s where the twins will be. They’ll be safer there, in case Nick comes looking for you.” Jason explained.

There was a knock on the door and Olivia Benson entered. “Hey, Cheryl. The rape kit results came back. I’m not sure if you want everyone in here for what I’m about to-” Cheryl interrupted, “No, they can stay. They’re my family.” She smiles. 

“Cheryl, it appears that you have been raped more than once or twice…” Olivia said. Tears rolled down Cheryl’s cheeks and she nodded before saying, “Over the past year, there have been mornings when I would wake up really sore, but I didn’t remember much from the night before. I’d have some wine with dinner, and that would be the last thing I remembered.” 

Jason suddenly stood up out of his chair, “I need to find that bastard!” 

“Jason, sit down! This isn’t helping.” Olivia talked him down. “Now, we need to talk about what’s going to happen once you get discharged in two days.” 

Jason told Olivia he was taking Cheryl back to New York and that the police force already knew about it. He gave Olivia FP’s number in case she needs to get a hold of them with a lead on Nick.

**Tuesday Morning**

Cheryl had calmed down since they found out the results of the rape kit. The Chicago PD and Special Victims Unit were out looking for Nick, with almost no leads and no one has seen him. Jason realized that he needed to call Toni and let everyone know that he was bringing Cheryl back earlier than planned. 

**(I’ll be doing this phone conversation a little differently than planned. I feel like it’ll be easier to read. Kthnxbi.)**

The phone rang a few times before Toni answered.

**T - Hello?** Toni could hardly hear anything over the loud music of her bar

**J - Toni? Hey, it’s Jason Blossom.**

**T - Give me just a second to get into my office. Sorry, who was this?**

**J - Jason Blossom. I need to talk about our plan.**

**T - The one about you becoming a Serpent, or about your sister?**

**J - Well, both I guess. Listen, I’m in Chicago right now. I got here last night. Cheryl is in the ER because of Nick. She’s being discharged Wednesday and she’s coming back with me. I’m still not sure where to hide her, Toni.**

**T - In regards to you being a Serpent, and this being such a dire cause, you don’t need to do anything yet. You can get your jacket Wednesday when you get back. As for your sister, I’ve been thinking about the safest place, and it’s mine.**

**J - What? Your place?**

**T - Yeah, I live above my bar, the Whyte Wyrm, on the Southside. It’s a studio apartment, but I’ve got a bed and a couch. It wouldn’t be an issue.**

**J - But how do I know she’ll be safe there, Toni?**

**T - The bar and the Southside are literally crawling with Serpents. And I’ll always be here. She can hang out in my office during the day, or we can take her to FP’s. I promise I’ll keep here safe. Serpents take care of their family.**

**J - Alright, she can stay with you. I’ll see you Wednesday. Text me the address for the bar.**

With that, Jason hung up and Toni started cleaning her apartment, getting ready for her guest. Jason called Alice next and she would get Betty and FP up to speed. 

  
  


**Wednesday Morning**

The day finally came when Jason and Cheryl would be returning to Riverdale. Cheryl was discharged from the hospital, and the police let the twins into her apartment to gather her clothes and any personal items she wanted. She looked around the place she has called home for the last year, when really it was never a home, just Hell, and a place to live, if you can really call it living. Breathing, more like.

She packed a small suitcase and left, feeling at peace, but also anxious at what could happen next. She knew full well what Nick was capable of, and she was definitely scared for what was to come. She said her goodbyes to Josie, who took the twins to the airport, promising to visit soon. 

Jason sent a quick text to Toni. 

**Jason - Hey, just letting you know that Cheryl and I will be boarding the plane in a few minutes.**

**Toni - We’ll see you soon. Sweet Pea and I will actually be picking you guys up. It’ll be safer that way. What’s the flight?**

**Jason - Thanks, Toni. I really appreciate that. It’s flight 206, American Airlines.**

**Toni - *salute emoji***

As the twins were getting to their seats, Jason said, “So my new friends who will be protecting us will actually be picking us up from the airport. They said it’ll be safer in case anything goes down.” 

Cheryl just nodded in response. She stayed awake the whole flight while Jason slept on her shoulder. She was far too anxious and scared to sleep. Sure, she was excited to see her niece and nephew, as well as Alice, Betty and FP, her real family. But she was anxious as hell.

The red-headed twins arrived back in New York. Jason took his phone off of airplane mode, receiving a text from Toni. 

**Toni - We’re inside, waiting outside the gate for you guys. We even made a sign, can’t miss us :) Well, Sweets is holding the sign, since he’s a giant.**

Jason chuckled, showing the text to Cheryl, who smiled. They started walking, Cheryl looking for a sign that could be for them. Toni saw Jason first, waving him over. Suddenly, her eyes met the brown eyes of the redheaded woman next to him. She hadn’t even realized they were standing in front of her when Sweet Pea chuckled and said, “Close your mouth Tiny, you’re starting to drool.” Toni blushed at this, while Cheryl smiled, looking at the ground.

“I love the sign,” Jason said laughing. 

“Yeah, I thought “THING 1 - THING 2” would be a good sign.” Everyone in the group laughed. 

“Anyway, you must be Cheryl. I’m Toni Topaz and this is Sweet Pea. We’re your chauffeurs for the day, as well as your personal bodyguards.” Toni said, smirking.

_ That smirk…  _ Cheryl thought to herself. Cheryl put out her hand to shake Sweet Peas and then Toni’s. To Cheryl’s surprise, she felt a spark, and she thinks Toni did, too. She saw the look in her eyes. 

“What kind of name is Sweet Pea?” Cheryl asked laughing. Sweets rolled his eyes, always hating explaining this, but loves his nickname. “It’s actually Sam Peterson, but he’s just soooo sweet, he got this nickname 'Sweet Pea'.” Toni said while trying to pinch Sweet Pea’s cheek, to which she did not succeed. 

“As much as I’d love to continue this conversation, we should get headed back before dark.” Sweets said. 

“Here, let me grab your bag.” Toni said to Cheryl. 

“Oh, well thank you.” Cheryl responded, blushing. 

As they were walking out of the airport, Cheryl noticed the leather jackets that Toni and Sweets had on. She stopped in her tracks, pulling Jason back by his arm. 

“What’s wrong, Cher?” Jason asked. 

“JJ, your new friends are  _ Southside Serpents _ ?!” Cheryl whisper yelled. 

“Uh, yeah. They are, Cher. They can protect us. I’ll explain everything when we get back to Riverdale, alright?” Cheryl nodded and they caught up with the Serpents.

They made their way to Toni’s car. Cheryl was surprised that she was feeling much less anxious than she was while on the plane. “Well, here we are. This is Bertha, my Range Rover.” Toni pointed out. 

“Bertha?!” Cheryl choked. 

“Yes, Bertha. Don’t be rude to her.” Toni shoots back playfully, as she rubbed her hand on the side of her car, as if to comfort Bertha. They all got in the car and started heading back to Riverdale. “You guys hungry? I’m starving!” Toni whined. Everyone in the car nodded, and she drove up to a Taco Bell, going through the drive thru. Everyone ordered and they were on their way. 

After eating, Cheryl realized how exhausted she was. She sat back and laid her head on Jason’s shoulder, falling asleep. Toni glanced in the rearview mirror to ask Jason something, but noticed how peaceful and beautiful Cheryl was.  _ This girl might be the death of me. Hopefully not literally.  _ Toni thought. 

“How’s she doing, Blossom?” she asked. 

“She’s definitely had a rough go of it, but she’s strong. She’ll pull through.” Jason said, looking down at Cheryl on his shoulder, while smiling. 

They had thirty minutes left of their drive. Sweet Pea was now asleep, snoring, with his head against the window, which woke Cheryl up. She scrunched her face, yawning, before stretching as much as she could while in a car. She caught Toni’s eyes in the rearview mirror, quickly looking away. 

“So, Jason. Did you figure out somewhere for me to stay?” Cheryl asked. 

“Oh, right. With everything going on, I completely forgot to tell you. You’ll actually be staying with Toni. It’s the safest place in the Southside.” Jason casually said. 

“Pardon?! The answer is a double-cherry-on-top no, Jason. I  _ AM NOT  _ staying on the Southside, of all places. Let alone, staying with a Serpent!” Cheryl scoffed.

“Cheryl, I promise you, my place is probably the safest in all of Riverdale. The Serpents will be protecting you 24/7, as well as Jason and his kids, alright?” Toni said. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Cheryl told her. 

“That’s fine. We’re stopping by my place first and then figuring everything else out from there.” Toni said. 

They rode in silence the rest of the way, driving past the sign Cheryl always hated seeing. “Welcome to Riverdale: The Town With Pep!” She rolled her eyes, hating that she was back here, but she’d rather be here than in the arms or presence of Nick St. Clair. 

They pulled up to the Whyte Wyrm, Toni parking behind the building, turning off the vehicle. “You live in a bar?!” Cheryl scoffed.

“Uh, no. That would be silly. I live  _ ABOVE _ a bar, which I own. You’ll love it.” Toni said as she winked at Cheryl. 

They walked up the stairs to the back entrance, Toni helping Cheryl with her bag, with Jason and Sweet Pea in tow. Toni opened the door, letting Cheryl go in first. “Hmm. Small, but...charming.” Cheryl said, tilting her head. 

“Yeah, it’s just a studio, but it’s great. And clean.” Toni added. 

There was a nice kitchen in the corner, with black appliances, black marble looking countertops and white cabinets, as well as a small island in the center that had two purple bar stools. In the middle of the living area was a small sectional couch with an ottoman and a large flat screen TV on the wall that the couch was facing. The bedroom area consisted of a king size bed with fairy lights on the wall behind it. There were a few photos hanging on the walls, as well, but not much wall decor otherwise. Cheryl also noticed a very aesthetically pleasing office space, consisting of a beautiful light wooden desk with a laptop sitting on it, a camera, and a few other items. 

“And the bathroom is right over here.” Toni said, directing Cheryl to the bathroom. 

“Wow. A full size shower  _ AND _ a jacuzzi tub. How can a bar owner afford all of this and a Range Rover?” Cheryl questioned. 

“You’d be surprised how busy the bar can get. And I do photography on the side. The Serpents are also paid to protect businesses on both Southside and Northside, which I get a cut of.” Toni answered. 

She placed Cheryl’s bag next to her bed, which had a gray comforter with dark purple sheets and pillows. Toni walked over to the guys who were sitting on the couch. Cheryl sat as well, and Toni said, “Blossom, I’ve got your jacket for you. Just a sec…" She walks away to her closet, coming back with a black leather jacket. "Here ya go." She said tossing Jason the jacket. 

_ Why on God's green Earth is Jason putting on a Serpent jacket?!  _ Cheryl thought, eyes going wide. 

"Whoa, you okay there, Red? You're getting really, well...red." Sweet Pea chuckled. 

"Listen here you Southside Sc-" Cheryl was about to throw some threat at Sweet Pea, before Jason interrupted her, putting both hands on her shoulders. 

"Sis, stop. Remember, they're helping us. They're protecting us. Protecting Amber and William, okay? Be nice. Also, Sweets is dating Betty, so he's family." 

Cheryl was shocked by this news.  _ Is he REALLY Betty's type? With the leather and motorcycle boots?  _ Cheryl said to herself. She sighed, “Fine.”

"Anywaaaayyy…." Toni broke the awkward silence. "I'd like to set some ground rules with you two." She said, turning towards the Blossom twins. "1) Neither of you are to go anywhere alone, especially you, Cheryl. It's not safe and we don't know if anyone is watching. 2) We are your family, now. Which means you can trust us and we'll trust you. We have your backs, no matter what. A Serpent never stands alone. And finally 3) Don't touch my vehicle, my motorcycle, or my jacket. Sweets, take Blossom here down to the bar and introduce him to a few of the guys. Have Fangs get him started on the Laws." Sweet Pea nodded, walking down to the bar with Jason. 

Once the guys were gone, Cheryl started talking, in a sassy manner "Um, Toni? What am I supposed to do if I want to go on a walk, or something?" 

"Well princess, you can't go alone, so one the other Serpents, or myself will go with you. And I'd rather you and Jason didn't go anywhere together without someone, as well." Toni said. Cheryl just nodded and pursed her lips. 

"So, I have some work to do downstairs at the bar. You're welcome to join if you'd like. Otherwise, make yourself at home. There's some leftover pizza in the fridge and some frozen foods in the freezer. I also have everything to make spaghetti. The top drawer of my dresser is empty for you, and there's some space in my closet, too." Toni said, grabbing her Serpents jacket. 

"I think I'll just stay here, if that's alright." Cheryl responded. "Suit yourself, Red. I'll have a Serpent posted at the back entrance. If you need anything you know where to find me. Oh! And please don't burn the place down." Toni said as she headed out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,733 words


	6. 6. The Whyte Wyrm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, but ALL Choni. It's Cheryl's first day back in Riverdale and her first night with Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'll just stay here, if that's alright." Cheryl responded. "Suit yourself, Red. I'll have a Serpent posted at the back entrance. If you need anything you know where to find me. Oh! And please don't burn the place down." Toni said as she headed out the door.

**Continues right where the previous chapter left off**

_ "I think I'll just stay here, if that's alright." Cheryl responded. "Suit yourself, Red. I'll have a Serpent posted at the back entrance. If you need anything you know where to find me. Oh! And please don't burn the place down." Toni said as she headed out the door. _

It was 6pm. Cheryl wasn't feeling hungry, since they stopped for food on the way to Riverdale. She decided she'd unpack her bag and find something to watch on TV. After watching two episodes of Pawn Stars, she decided she should probably shower.  _ "I probably smell like a hospital."  _ She said out loud, sighing. She went into the bathroom and tried to undress, but with her sore ribs and arms, she just couldn't.  _ "Fuck. What am I supposed to do, now?"  _ After another 15 minutes debating on what she should do, she finally decided to venture downstairs. 

She wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't a stripper pole in the middle of a stage. She scanned the room, looking for a redhead, a girl with pink hair, or a really tall guy. Her eyes landed on Sweat Pea and she headed over to him. 

"Hey!" She yelled over the loud music. "Where's Toni and Jason?" Insteading of responding, he pointed her towards the bar, where Toni was working.  _ She owns the place AND works behind the bar. That's...kinda hot. No, Cheryl! Don't think those thoughts.  _ She nodded to Sweet Pea as a thank you and headed towards the bar. 

Cheryl sat at a bar stool while Toni was turned the other way, mixing a drink for someone. She turned around, surprised to see Cheryl. 

Toni gave the drink to the customer before walking back over to Cheryl. "Hey, princess. Anything I can get you to drink?" 

Cheryl thought for a moment before saying, "Surprise me." with a smile. Toni went to mix her drink and returned rather quickly. "Here ya go. Cherry Coke with cherry UV. Don't want you to get too hammered on your first night here. I'm guessing you got bored upstairs, by yourself?" Toni asked. 

Cheryl nodded as she drank her mixed drink. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down!" Toni laughed. "Tomorrow afternoon before the bar opens we're going to have a Serpent meeting to get Jason's initiation out of the way. He's basically a Serpent, but the older members will throw a hissy fit if we don't do it." Cheryl nodded, enjoying her drink. 

Toni and Cheryl continued small talk, while Toni worked. Both of them catching small glances from the other. There was something about Toni that Cheryl found intoxicating...even before the mixed drinks.

Another thirty minutes went by before Jason came out of Toni's office with another Serpent and walked over to Cheryl. "Hey, Cher. What do you think of the place? Who would have thought we'd ever be in a bar on the Southside with Serpents?" Jason laughed, obviously tipsy. 

"Well, I'm not sure about the stripper pole over there, but the company is nice." Cheryl said, glancing at Toni, not thinking she was heard. 

"Is this one of Toni's chums?" Cheryl asked pointing to the mystery Serpent with Jason. 

"Hi, I'm Fangs. Nice to meet ya, Red." Fangs said, shaking Cheryl's hand. 

"Well, I'm gonna head out Cheryl. Fangs and someone named Jughead are taking me home and staying at the house with me. On Sunday I’ll take you over to see the kids, yeah?" Jason said, hugging Cheryl goodbye. 

Once Cheryl finished her second drink, Toni called over another woman, who was also a Serpent. They spoke quickly before Toni came around the bar and up to Cheryl. "I'm off for the night, you wanna go back upstairs? I can keep you company." 

Cheryl agreed and they headed back up to Toni's. "Did you eat anything?" Toni asked as she opened up the fridge finding the leftover pizza still there. "Oh, no. I wasn't hungry." Cheryl responded. "Alright, I'll heat up some pizza for you. You really shouldn't skip meals." Toni said. 

"Toni, it's almost 9, we ate earlier." Cheryl said, plopping down on the couch. "Cheryl it's almost 9, we ate at 3." Toni sassed back as she handed Cheryl a plate with two slices of pizza. 

"What? You don't like pineapple on your pizza, princess?" Toni asked. 

"No, it's actually my favorite." Cheryl smiled. The two sat on the couch, quietly eating their pizza. 

"So why purple?" Cheryl asked Toni, pointing over to her jacket, which laid on the back of the couch. "When I became Serpent Queen four years ago, I decided I should have a different color than all the other Serpents. Make me stand out a bit." Toni answered. "Hmm. I like it." Cheryl said. 

Toni got up and put their plates in the sink. "Did you get all settled in, then? There's some towels on a shelf behind the bathroom door, if you wanted to shower." Toni said. 

"Yeah, I put my clothes away. I, uhm...tried to shower earlier, but I couldn't lift my shirt because of my ribs…" Cheryl trailed off. "Oh, what's wrong with your ribs?" Toni frowned. 

"I take it JJ didn't tell you much. Uhm, my fiance...or, ex fiance, I guess...uhm hit me a few days ago and the doctor said I have bruised ribs, as well as bruising on my back." 

"Oh, well I can help you, if you'd like. It's no problem." Toni said, walking towards the bathroom. "Plus, the sooner you shower, the sooner I can shower and go to sleep." Toni added. 

Cheryl gabbed some pajamas and followed Toni into the bathroom. "Go ahead and sit down on the edge of the tub, there." Toni instructed. "Ready? It's going to hurt. I've had a few broken ribs, myself." 

Cheryl nodded, ready for the pain as Toni grabbed the bottom of her long sleeved shirt, lifting it up over Cheryl's head. She just now saw Cheryl's bandage on her arm, thinking the worst. "Alright, you're all set." Toni said, trying not to look at Cheryl. She didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She went to walk out the bathroom door, but was stopped before, "Toni?" 

She peeked back in. "Yeah?" 

"Uhm, I...I can't unhook my bra." Cheryl said sheepishly. "Oh. Okay. Sure." Toni said while she handed Cheryl a towel to hold in front of her. "Alright see ya in a bit." Toni walked out, closing the door. 

Cheryl felt so embarrassed needing help with the smallest of things. Normally, she just powered through the pain, but everything was hurting this time. Including her pride. 

She finished getting undressed and stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot water. She went to wash her hair, and  _ Dammit. I can't dress or undress myself, and now I can't wash my own fucking hair? Ugh. I really don't want to embarrass myself more. Fuck it.  _ Cheryl finally got up the courage to holler for Toni. 

"TONI!!!" She yelled. Toni came running in, "are you okay?!" she asked. Cheryl peeked her head through the curtain. "No, not really. Uhm...I can't wash my hair. I need your help." Cheryl said shyly. 

"Oh. Sure. Uhm, I'll just pull down the shower head and you sit down. It'll probably be easier that way." Toni said while grabbing the shower head and kneeling on the floor. She noticed Cheryl's fading bruising on her face, hoping she'd tell the Serpent, at some point. 

Cheryl sat with her back to Toni, not wanting to show herself to anyone. Toni grabbed the shampoo, lathered up Cheryl's hair and rinsed it out, doing the same with the conditioner and turning the water off.

"Perfect. We can go out tomorrow and get you your own shampoo, if you'd like. Do you need help getting up?" Toni asked. 

"No, I think I've got it. Thank you, Toni. And, I'd like that. I might need your help changing my bandages, though. Un-unless you're busy?" Cheryl asked. 

"My job is to keep you safe, princess. I've got time." Toni smirked. 

Cheryl grabbed her towel after closing the curtain and dried off a bit. She got out so Toni could help her with the bandages. "Sit back down, I'll dry your hair, then we'll work on the bandages." 

Cheryl did as she was told, realizing she felt completely comfortable in Toni's presence. Once Cheryl's hair was dried, Toni brushed it for her. Afterwards, she grabbed the first aid kit from under her sink and started working on Cheryl's arm. She peeled back the old bandage, finding a stitched up wound. Toni knew exactly what it was from, she's seen it too many times on the Southside. She wouldn't ask Cheryl about it, until the redhead wanted to talk. 

"Alright, that should do it." Toni said, finishing up the new bandage. "Uhm, I have t-two more…" Cheryl said looking down. She slightly lifted up the towel that was around her body, showing Toni the other two on each leg. Toni didn't say anything and got to work. Toni’s skin would occasionally brush against hers and she’d feel that spark again. Cheryl was thankful she didn't ask about what happened. Toni helped Cheryl with her pajama shirt and they headed back out to the living area. 

"So, I'll take the couch. You can have my bed." Toni said, grabbing an extra blanket out of the closet and a pillow off the bed. "A-are you sure?" Cheryl asked. 

"Most definitely. You just slept in a hospital bed for three days. You could use the rest. Sleep well. If you need anything, just holler." Toni said as she made her bed on the couch, before making her way to the bathroom to shower. 

Cheryl laid in the bed, enjoying her almost freedom. It was quiet, other than the low noise from the bar downstairs. She heard the shower running as she drifted off to sleep, taking in the smell of vanilla on the pillow. 

Twenty minutes later, Cheryl heard the creak of the bathroom door, from Toni opening it. She sat up in bed, startled, forgetting where she was. That she was safe. She let out a quiet scream, but Toni heard her. 

"Shit, Cheryl. I didn't mean to scare you." Toni said, slowly walking over to Cheryl, trying not

frighten her more. She sat at the foot of bed, facing Cheryl. "I was trying hard to be quiet. I'm not used to having guests over. I'll fix the door tomorrow." 

Cheryl had her legs pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She didn't say anything, didn't nod, or even look at Toni. She just stared at her feet. 

"Cheryl? Are you okay?" Toni asked her. Still no response. 

Toni eased forward, towards Cheryl, to put her hand on the redheads. When their hands touched, Cheryl flinched at first, but seemed to come back from wherever her mind had gone. "Oh, Toni." Cheryl breathed out, "It's just you." She then sighed with relief.

"You want to talk about it?" Toni asked, hand still on Cheryl's. The redhead loosely grabbed Toni's right hand with her own before speaking, "sometimes noises or movements just scare me, is all. I'm okay, I think."

"Alright, well if you need anything, please don't hesitate to wake me, okay? I'm usually a pretty heavy sleeper, but my guard is up with making sure you're safe. I promise you, you are safe here, Cheryl." Toni squeezed Cheryl's hand before standing up and grabbing the comforter. 

"Go back to sleep, alright?" Cheryl nodded, laying back down. Toni covered up the broken girl. She hesitated, but before she walked away to the couch, she softly planted a kiss to Cheryl's forehead. "Goodnight, princess." Toni said before headed over the couch.

A few hours later, around 3am, Toni up to an ear piercing scream flooding through her apartment. She sat up on the couch, looking towards the noise. Cheryl was screaming and thrashing on the bed. Toni immediately jumped up and ran over to her. 

"Cheryl…" No response. Toni gently rubbed Cheryl's arm, hoping to wake her from her nightmare. That wasn't working either. She ran around to the right side of the bed, sitting next to Cheryl, and pulling her thrashing body into her own. Sitting behind Cheryl with her chest to the redheads back, arms wrapped around her. 

"Cheryl, it's Toni. You're in Riverdale, at my apartment, above the Whyte Wyrm. You're safe, I promise. I've got you." Toni kept repeating herself, like a mantra. Until finally, Cheryl's body calmed down. Toni brushed Cheryl’s hair from her sweat soaked forehead, gently. 

Cheryl was starting to wake up, opening her eyes. She had forgotten where she was, in her panic. She felt arms tightly wrapped around her, and started to scream, hitting Toni, "GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF!" 

Toni began repeating her mantra, again. Holding Cheryl tight. She repeated herself three times before Cheryl stopped screaming and hitting, finally realizing where she was, and who she was with. Breathing heavily, Cheryl slightly turned around in Toni's arms to look at her. "Toni? Wh-what happened? Why aren't you on the couch?"

Toni loosened her grip on the redhead before responding, "You were having a nightmare. Screaming and thrashing in your sleep. I was trying to calm you down. Do you remember what it was about?"

Cheryl bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah. N-Nick was h-hitting me and I w-was trying to get away, but I c-couldn't. He wouldn't s-stop." She was crying at the thought of Nick and her nightmare. 

Toni just wrapped her arms tighter around Cheryl, “I’m so sorry that happened to you. That Nick happened to you. I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay? I meant it when I said I would protect you and your family. I promise.”

  
Cheryl just nodded into Toni’s chest, snuggling into her more, being calmed by the scent of vanilla. She slowly drifted off to sleep, light snores coming from her mouth. Toni chuckled at this and thought it was absolutely adorable.  _ She’s so broken, yet so beautiful. _ She placed a kiss to Cheryl’s forehead, pulling up the comforter, and peacefully falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #cherylneedsahug


	7. Toni Topaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn more about Toni's background and Jason officially becomes a serpent. This is the longest chapter yet at 5,348 words. Oops! I apologize in advance if it's repetitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a filler chapter, while I was coming up with ideas.

**Thursday morning, beginning where the last chapter ended**

_ Cheryl just nodded into Toni’s chest, snuggling into her more, being calmed by the scent of vanilla. She slowly drifted off to sleep, light snores coming from her mouth. Toni chuckled at this and thought it was absolutely adorable.  _ **_“She’s so broken, yet so beautiful.”_ ** _ Toni thought. She placed a kiss to Cheryl’s forehead, pulling up the comforter, and peacefully falling asleep _ .

  
  


Toni Topaz is 26 years old. She grew up on the Southside of Riverdale. Her father passed away in a car accident when she was 10 years old, on his way to the grocery store to pick up some milk. He was killed by a drunk driver, going 20mph over the speed limit, hit on the drivers side. He was dead on impact.

If you think it’s ironic that Toni owns a bar and works there, you’re probably right. She’s had more than enough alcoholic beverages in her lifetime, you’d think she would have forgotten about her dad. She definitely hasn’t and she can’t. 

Once Toni graduated high school, she went to Riverdale Community College, getting her Associates in Photography. She stayed around to keep an eye on her grandpa and his health. Her mom Rhonda moved away, off to Malibu, Florida. Rhonda wanted to get away from Riverdale the moment her husband passed away, but she needed to stay for Toni. 

When Toni turned 20, FP, who was the Serpent King, decided to retire and pass the legacy onto Toni. She was after all, a Serpent by blood. Fourth generation royalty. No one deserved it more than she did. No one would be a better leader.

When Toni was crowned, she had already been a Serpent, receiving her skin at just 13 years old. Because she was a Serpent by blood, she didn’t have to do any of the initiation, except for reciting the laws and pulling the knife out of the snake enclosure. She was thankful for this. 13 year old Toni was not about to dance around a stipper pole, in a skimpy outfit. She’d beat someone down for just looking at her. She may be tiny, but she’s mighty. 

Toni also came out as bisexual when she was 13. It seemed like a lot of the Serpents were gay/lesbian/bi... anything other than straight. A few were even trans. The Serpents were totally supportive, as was Toni's mom, as long as she didn't become a teen mom and was safe.

The day that Toni became a Serpent was the same day she started drinking and occasionally smoking weed. But mostly drinking. It was cheaper and she didn’t have to blow anyone to get a hit. She drank to make the pain stop, to make her demons  _ shut the fuck up. _ Sixteen years after her fathers death, she still drinks and occasionally smokes weed. Only difference is that she doesn’t have to blow anyone for a hit and she can drink for free because she owns the place.  _ But is it really free? _

\-------

**Toni’s POV**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I was missing the warmth that was previously laying on my chest, just a few hours ago. I crinkle my eyebrows and groan while rolling onto my stomach and hiding my head under the pillow. 

Almost instantly, I heard someone chuckle before saying, “Good morning, sleepy head. I made coffee. Hope you don’t mind that I went through your cabinets. I wasn’t sure how you liked it,” Cheryl said, sitting next to me.

_ That beautiful, angelic voice.  _ I groaned again, “Just five more minutes, mom.”

“Well, I also made food. Chocolate chip pancakes, a Blossom special.” Cheryl added.

With this, I threw off the comforter and immediately sat up. Acting like I wasn’t totally excited for pancakes, I calmly said, “I do love pancakes. Thanks for the coffee, Cher.” Cheryl gave me the cup and walked away. I took a sip and it was perfect. No one could ever make my coffee perfectly.  _ She really is an angel. _

I stood up and walked over to the island, to which Cheryl instructed me to sit down, her back turned toward me. “Sit down, Topaz. Or your breakfast is going to get cold, if you wait any longer.”  _ Wow. She’s sassy in the mornings. _

“Uh, have you had coffee yet? You’re sounding pretty sassy there,  _ BLOSSOM _ .” Cheryl turned around, and playfully rolled her eyes at me.  _ Why is she so perfect? What’s happening to me? _

“I’ve been up for two hours, Toni. I’ve had my fair share of caffeine this morning, thank you.” She turned back around, then handed me a plate and refilled my coffee cup. The food looked amazing, holy hell. I looked up to find Cheryl looking down at the floor, playing with her hands. “Cheryl? You can sit down. Have breakfast with me. This looks amazing.” I told her.

She didn’t look at me, but said, “H-how is your coffee, Toni? Does it taste okay?”  _ Why was she hooked on the coffee?  _

“Yeah Cheryl, it’s really good. Most people don’t even know where to begin on coffee that I like.” I say as I pick up the mug to take another sip. But just as I grab the handle, Cheryl flinches and backs away from me, pushing herself up against the counter.  _ Is she crying? _

“Cheryl, what’s wrong? Was it something I said?” I ask as I get up, slowly stepping towards her, with my hands out to grab onto hers. “Cheryl…you’re in Riverdale, at my apartment, you’re safe.” I finally grab her hands and she pulls me into a hug, crying into my neck.  _ How could anyone have ever hurt this wonderful woman?  _ “It’s alright, I’ve got you. I’m sorry.” She continues to cry for several minutes.

Cheryl just looked at me and smiled, “I-I’m sorry about the coffee thing. I guess bringing it to you in bed, kind of...triggered something? There was one time I t-took Nick his morning coffee. He tasted it and got mad because it didn’t taste right, so he threw it at me. Thank God for plastic surgeons, right?” she chuckled.

I turned to Cheryl, taking her hands, “Cheryl, what that lunatic did to you is wrong, okay? I will never, and I mean  _ NEVER _ do anything like that to you. And if I happen to say or do anything that might be triggering to you, please let me know, yeah?” I finished as I tucked a piece of hair behind her hair. 

“Thank you, Toni.” Cheryl smiled, a genuine smile and hugged me. We stayed like this for a while until there was a knock on the door.  _ Who the fuck is here this early in the morning? What time even is it?  _

I opened the door to find Jason. “Oh, hey Jason, come in. What’s up?” I peeked over at Cheryl who was wiping her eyes of any tears so Jason wouldn’t know she had been crying. “Hey, Toni. I just wanted to stop by before I went down to the bar so I could go over the laws with Fangs, before my initiation in three hours.”  _ Fuck, it’s already 9? Uuuugggghhh.  _

I walk farther into my apartment with Jason in tow. “We were just eating breakfast. Help yourself to what’s left. Um, I’m going to go get dressed. Oh, and don’t let Cheryl drink anymore caffeine.” With a two finger salute, I left the twins alone as they hugged each other and started talking.

Once I was dressed, I texted Fangs to get to the Wyrm to work on the laws with Jason. I came back out to the living room to a very excited Cheryl. “Heeey, what did I miss?”

“Toni, I have the most exciting news! Jason got me a new phone, since I had to leave my old one in Chicago, aaannnddd I just called my boss to inform him I wouldn’t be coming back, which sucks and isn’t the exciting par-” I interrupted Cheryl. It’s too early for this. “You’re rambling, babe.”  _ Did I just call her babe? Crap. Get it together, Topaz! _

“Oh, right. Anyway, I called him and he’s going to send all of my work to Jason’s so that I have it. Maybe I can hang some up in here?” Cheryl finished.

“What exactly is the work that you want to hang?” I asked her.

“You don’t know? Silly me. I’m an artist, Toni. I went to art school and everything. I worked at an art supply store in downtown Chicago since I was 18 and I taught painting classes there.” Cheryl informed me.

“Art school, huh? Sounds legit. Yeah, feel free to hang whatever art you want to in here. It’s kind of bland, anyway.” I said, looking around at the walls. “Did you still want to go to the store for shampoo and stuff?” I added. Cheryl nodded in response. “Great, we can go after Jason’s initiation.”

Cheryl got dressed while Toni cleaned up breakfast. 

“Oh, shit. I need to fix the bathroom door before we leave.” I told Jason and I went to grab my toolbox out of the closet. 

Cheryl came out of the bathroom in a hoodie and cut off jean shorts with her hair down, laying on one shoulder. Makeup done and bright red lipstick, even though we weren’t really going anywhere.  _ Wow. _

“I’m just going to fix the door real quick, then we can go.”

It didn’t take Toni long to work on the door, and the trio then went downstairs to the Wyrm. 

**\-------------**

**Jason’s Initiation**

**Toni's POV**

Me, Cheryl and Jason headed down to the bar for Jason's initiation. He'd officially, officially be a Serpent, now. And with the initiation, the elders can't get pissy about it. We'll also be having a Serpents meeting beforehand. 

I had to get some things ready in my office while Jason and Fangs continued going over the laws so Jason knew them by heart for the initiation. 

Peaches was behind the bar, getting everything set up for the meeting, which was in an hour. I went around to greet her, Cheryl following behind me. "Hey, Peaches!" I greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. We've been good friends since high school. 

"Hey, Topaz! You're looking good today! Ready for the new recruit? And who's this beautiful thang?" Peaches responded. 

"Oh, thanks. This is Cheryl. Jason's sister. She's staying with me for a bit until we get things sorted out. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Ready to get this over with, if I'm being honest. Cheryl and I have plans afterwards." 

"Oh. Well...I better get back to getting things ready. Nice to meet you, Cheryl." Peaches said, ending the conversation.

"Yeah, you too." Cheryl said with a smile. 

_ Oh? Oh? What did she mean by that? Is she upset that Cheryl is with me? Sure, Peaches and I have slept together a few times, but it didn't mean anything. Weird.  _

Cheryl and I go into my office. Once the door is shut, Cheryl let's out a breath, "Wow. That was awkward. I think she has the hots for you, Toni."

_ I mean, probably. I am  _ **_the_ ** _ Toni Topaz.  _

"Really? What makes you say that?" I asked her. Cheryl sat on the couch, one leg over the other. "Did you not see the way she looked at you? You are completely oblivious, Topaz. I could sense the tension from a mile away."

I sat down behind my desk. "Really? You think so? If I'm being honest, her and I have slept together a few times, but it didn't mean anything. I don't have feelings for her." 

"Well, maybe you should go for it. She obviously likes you." Cheryl said. 

"Okay, yeah. Maybe I will. Thanks." I said, smiling back at Cheryl. 

\----------

**Cheryl's POV**

I woke up in Toni's arms, and I must admit that it was the best feeling ever. The safeness I felt was overwhelming. I had to get up. I didn't want to, but I had to. I couldn't get too comfortable with this new freedom, when Nick could come back at any time and take me away. I checked Toni’s alarm clock for the time.

_ Jesus. 6am? Why am I awake?  _

I decided to walk over to the couch, where Toni was originally sleeping and laid down, trying to go back to sleep. After an hour of no sleeping, I decided to get up and make coffee. While trying to be incredibly quiet to not wake the sleeping beauty in the bed, I started opening cabinets until I found coffee grounds and filters. 

Breakfast was next. What could I make? I peered into the fridge, but Toni really only had leftovers. In the freezer were some frozen Eggo waffles and frozen dinners.  _ God, this girl really needs to eat better.  _ I started looking in the cabinets again, ones I hadn't looked into yet. There was cereal, oatmeal, vodka, tequila, chocolate chips and pancake mix.  _ Pancakes it is. Maybe I'll offer a side of vodka.  _ I thought as I rolled my eyes.  _ I really hope she's not an abusive drunk… _

The coffee was done and breakfast was started. It was time to wake up Toni. I sat at the end of the bed trying to wake her, "Good morning, sleepy head. I made coffee. Hope you don’t mind that I went through cabinets. I wasn’t sure how you liked it."

Toni was on her stomach, head under the pillow and I heard a muffled, "Five more minutes, mom." 

_ Excuse me, what?  _ I giggled to myself. 

I told her I made chocolate chip pancakes, a Blossom family special, if I do say so myself. With that, she practically leaped out of the bed, grabbed her coffee and headed towards the kitchen. I swear she almost knocked me over. 

"Sit down, Topaz. Or your breakfast is going to get cold, if you wait any longer.” I said sassily.

“Uh, have you had coffee yet? You’re sounding pretty sassy there,  _ BLOSSOM _ .” Toni said. I immediately turned around, mid eye roll.  _ Who does she think she is? And yes, I'm the queen of sass. Obvi. _

"I’ve been up for two hours, Toni. I’ve had my fair share of caffeine this morning, thank you.” I turned back around, then handed Toni a plate and refilled her coffee cup. I was looking down at the floor, playing with my hands. Apparently Toni noticed. 

“Cheryl? You can sit down. Have breakfast with me. This looks amazing.” the pink hair girl spoke.  _ Why is she so nice? _

I couldn't look at her, but finally said, “H-how is your coffee, Toni? Does it taste okay?”  _ I could never forget that day I stupidly added an extra spoon of sugar to Nick's coffee. How mad he was. I can still feel the coffee on my skin as he threw it at me and yelled in my face. _

Toni brought me back from my thoughts, “Yeah Cheryl, it’s really good. Most people don’t even know where to begin on coffee that I like.” Toni picked up her mug and I couldn’t help but to flinch and back away, pushing myself as far away from her as I could.  _ God, I can't do this right now. I told myself I wouldn't cry today.  _

Next thing I know Toni is in front of me and I pull her into a hug. I needed to feel safe again, like I did last night. She started apologizing, but why?

“I-I’m sorry about the coffee thing. I guess bringing it to you in bed, kind of...triggered something? There was one time I t-took Nick his morning coffee. He tasted it and got mad because it didn’t taste right, so he threw it at me. Thank God for plastic surgeons, right?” I chuckled.

Toni took my hands before saying, “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, princess. What that lunatic did to you is wrong, okay? I will never, and I mean  _ NEVER _ do anything like that to you. And if I happen to say or do anything that might be triggering to you, please let me know, yeah?” 

Then Toni tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and I melted into her touch.

_ I love it when she calls me princess. Maybe one day I'll actually settle down with someone who calls me that. She is an absolute saint. If only she knew about half the things Nick did to me. She’d want to kill him. _

I hugged Toni until there was a knock at the door. I pouted as I had to let her go so she could answer it. Oh, it’s Jason! Toni offered him some food, then leaving to get dressed. She also made some snarky comment about not letting me drink anymore caffeine.  _ How rude. _

Jason and I chatted about him becoming a Serpent, and he told me all about how FP and Alice actually used to be Serpents, so I knew I could definitely trust them. I’ve only met FP twice, but if Jason, Alice, cousin Betty and the twins love him, then I do, too. He’s family.

“Close your eyes, Cher.” Jason said. He then put a box in my hand. “Okay, open!” It was a brand new phone. “Oh my God, JJ! Thank you so much!” I squealed and hugged him. “Oh! I need to call my old boss in Chicago about my paintings.” Thankfully, he was very understanding and was going to send my paintings to Jason’s house.

Toni came back from getting changed and I told her the good news. Of course, she cut me off to tell me I was rambling. I rolled my eyes.  _ Wait. Did she just call me babe?  _ I asked if I could hang some of my paintings in her apartment, because quite frankly the walls are dull as hell. I love her flannel mesh aesthetic, but these walls need some work.

Apparently she didn’t know I was an artist back in Chicago and went to art school. I just assumed Jason had told her. She seemed impressed and said I could hang whatever I wanted. 

Toni suddenly remembered that had to fix the bathroom door so that it wouldn’t creak. She already had her toolbox when I finished getting ready. I must admit she looked really hot working on the door. I’m not sure what exactly she’s doing, but I’m here for it.

We made some plans for after Jason’s initiation and headed downstairs.

I was following Toni around like I have been since I got here. I didn’t feel one hundred percent safe in the Southside, but I trusted her. She made me feel safe. We walked up to a girl behind the bar and Toni talked to her for a bit.  _ I think she’s the other bartender from last night. Did Toni just refer to her as Peaches? What is it with these nicknames? _

_ Interesting. Toni mentions us having plans after the initiation and Peaches just says “Oh?” Oooooh I get it. She’s jealous. Wait, of me? But I don’t even like Toni like that. I don’t think I do? _

Toni said her goodbyes and we went into her office. I sat down on the couch, one leg over the other. I told Toni how I thought Peaches had the hots for her.  _ I mean, who wouldn’t? I’m sure every man and woman wants a piece of Toni Topaz. Myself included...wait, no. Deviant thoughts, Cheryl.  _

Apparently Toni is an oblivious buffoon and can’t tell when someone is flirting with her. I could definitely sense the sexual tension betwe-...  _ They slept together? Eww, I hope it wasn’t in Toni’s bed. Or on her couch. I think I’m going to be sick.  _ I told her she should go for it. We’ll see what happens in the life of Toni Topaz.

**\----------**

**An hour later**

**Toni's POV**

Now was the time for the meeting, followed by the initiation. I grabbed my Serpent jacket off the back of my chair, Jason’s jacket in my hand and headed out into the bar, followed by Cheryl. “You can sit at the bar while we do this. Shouldn’t take long. Then we can go get whatever fancy shampoo you use.” I said with a smirk. Cheryl rolled her eyes at me, smiling and took a seat at the bar.

I spotted Jason and Fangs and walked over to them. “You ready Blossom? You know the laws?” I asked Jason. “Yea, I do. I’m more ready than ever.” Him and Fangs high fived each other.  _ What dude bros they’ve become. It’s both disgusting and great, if I’m being honest.  _

They both follow me up onto the stage as I get the attention from all of the Serpents, some standing, some sitting. 

“Hey, everyone. As you know we are doing an initiation, today. But first I wanted to make a few announcements. Last weekend at our emergency meeting I told you all that we would be protecting Jason and Cheryl Blossom, as well as Jason’s kids. Well, plans changed and Cheryl got in yesterday, instead of this upcoming Saturday. She’ll be staying with me and we’ll have guards posted at every entrance, as well as at Jason’s house. Now, I’ve already spoken with Fangs, Sweet Pea and Jughead. They all should have contacted their groups with where they’ll be stationed and what your job is. They’ve also sent everyone pictures of the Blossoms we’re protecting, as well as a picture of the dumpster fire known as Nick St. Clair. If you see him, you are not to approach. You call me, Fangs, Sweets, or Jug and let us know where he is and keep an eye on him  _ FROM A DISTANCE _ until we give you further instruction. Now, FP is also aware of what is going on. He’ll be keeping a deputy in front of his and Alice’s house, but we’ll also have a Serpent or two on watch, as well. Are there any questions?” I finally finished. I was definitely nervous about such a large mission, but I was confident. A few older Serpents rolled their eyes... _ of course. _

“Yes, Byrdie?” I ask. 

“Why are we protecting these Blossom kids? What did they ever do for us?”

“They don’t need to do anything for us to protect them. Plus, we’re also helping FP, who in case you’ve forgotten, used to be our King. Any other questions?”

“Flap-Jack, what’s your question?” I ask.

“I don't know about everyone else, but I don’t feel right about having Blossom’s around the Wyrm, or one joining us. Hell, one of them is even living with you. Do you not remember what they did to the Uktena?”  _ Of course someone would bring this up. _

“What happened to the Uktena may have been caused by the Blossom’s and I won’t deny that. But Jason and Cheryl are not their great-great-great-great grandfather, or even their parents, for that matter. They’re different and they care.” I say as I glance at Cheryl, who’s looking back at me, smiling.

“But why should we trust them, Toni?” This time it was Lefty that spoke up.

“Why? Because I trust them and because they’re trusting  _ US _ to keep them safe.  _ NOW _ if anyone has a problem with that, then you can turn in your jacket. Anyone else want to test me?” I asked. 

There were no further questions. I look to Jason before saying, “Alright, Blossom. It’s your time to shine. You ready?” He nods and walks over to me.  _ Now is also my time to shine, if I might add. I haven’t done an initiation in a few months and I’ve missed it. _

I take a deep breath before yelling, meer inches from Jason’s face.

**“WHAT IS THE FIRST LAW?!”**

**J - “A SERPENT NEVER SHOWS COWARDICE AND NEVER STANDS ALONE!”**

**…**

**“WHAT IS THE SIXTH LAW?!”**

**J - “IN UNITY, THERE IS STRENGTH!”**

“IN UNITY, THERE IS STRENGTH!” All the Serpents yell. I smiled proudly at Jason as I grabbed his jacket from Fangs and held it up for him to slip his arms into. I pat his shoulder and say, “welcome to the Serpents. We’ll do your tattoo Sunday, when the bar’s closed.”

Sweets turned up the music, but not so much that it’s blaring. People can still have conversations without yelling. Jason and I walk back over to Cheryl. She’s sitting on the bar stool, facing the stage, an elbow on the bar.  _ How can someone be so stunning? _ “Hey, Cher. Wanna take a celebratory shot with us?” 

“I thought we were going shopping after this?” Cheryl pouted and holy shit was it adorable. 

I smirk, “We will, Red. Just one shot, please?” I pout and she gives in.

Peaches pours the four of us (her included) a shot of tequila and we all do them together. I converse with a few Serpents and check in with the high school crowd. Thirty minutes later Cheryl and I are sitting in my Range Rover. 

“So I thought we could shop in Greendale, just in case we happen to run into anyone you might know here. And I didn’t figure the small store on the Southside would carry your expensive shampoo.”

“Oh, that’s actually a really good idea. Thank you. Care if I pick the music?” Cheryl asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine, Bombshell.” I say back to her. She syncs her phone to the Bluetooth and the first song that comes on is Don’t Start Now by Dua Lipa.  _ This is my jam!  _ I start dancing in my seat, tapping my hands to the beat against the steering wheel, causing Cheryl to laugh.  _ That laugh. Oof.  _

We end up driving to Greendale, the next town over. The mall has a beauty store, so I figured whatever shampoo she uses would probably be there. I park the car and we start walking inside. Cheryl pulls her large sunglasses up onto her head and loops her arm through mine.  _ Oh.  _

It’s been ten minutes and we’re still walking around looking for damn shampoo. I’m ready to go, but this is Cheryl’s day. We’ll it was Jason’s, I suppose. But now it’s her turn. “Oh! Here it is! Perfect. Oh, and it’s on sale! Okay, TT, I’m ready.” She smiles. 

“TT? Where did that come from? Also, who spends $30 on shampoo and $30 on conditioner?!” I question.

“Uh, it’s your initials. Obvi. As for the shampoo...it’s on sale. How else do you expect me to achieve this bounce and volume? Certainly not from dollar store shampoo. ” She says as if it’s the most obvious thing, which…I guess it is, about my name. Whatever. 

We walk up to the counter and Cheryl grabs her card to pay, I gently put my hand on her wrist to stop her before whispering into her ear so the clerk doesn’t hear us. “Cher, does Nick have access to your account? He’d be able to see your transactions and where you are. I’ll pay.” 

She looks down and says, “You’re right, TT. Thank you.” She sounds...embarrassed, almost. Why? We walk around the mall looking at other stores and decide to grab a bite to eat before heading back home. 

Once we get back, Cheryl says she’s going to go take a bubble bath and asks if I’d help wash her hair again, once she was ready. “Yeah, of course, Bombshell. Just holler.” She thanked me before walking off. I sat down to watch TV, patiently waiting for her to call me.

**Cheryl’s POV**

I started the bubble bath. I can’t remember the last time I had one. My...well, Nick’s penthouse in Chicago just had a large shower, no tub. I don’t think I’ve had a proper bubble bath since I was in high school. I decided to send a text to Josie, so she had my new number, while I waited for the tub to fill. 

**Cher:**

**Hey, Josie! I got a new phone today. Thought I should text you so that you had my new number. Jason and I made it safely back to Riverdale yesterday. I hope you’re doing well. I miss you <3**

**Josie:**

**OMG Cher! I’m so glad you’re doing okay. Jason actually texted me when you guys landed yesterday. I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.**

**Josie:**

**How is staying with a Serpent going? Jason said she’s really pretty ;)**

_ Wait, Jason thinks Toni is pretty? But she’s not even his type. I mean, he’s not wrong, by any means.  _

**Cher:**

**It’s alright. She’s really nice. She even likes pineapple on her pizza like I do and she’s been helpful with my bruises and bandages.**

**Cher:**

**Also, Jason’s right. She’s very pretty.**

**Josie:**

**Well at least you can both be gross together with your pineapple pizza *laugh emoji***

**Does the Cheryl Blossom have a crush?**

**Cher:**

**Screw you, Josie. Just because you don’t like pineapple on your pizza, doesn’t make us gross. You peasant :P And...I’m not sure.**

_ Shit. Do I have a crush? _

The water was done and I just remembered that I can’t take off my shirt or bra by myself. I open the door, “Toni? I forgot I need help with my shirt and bra. Do you mind?” She jumped off the couch almost immediately and came to my aid. I thanked her and she went back to the couch. 

**Josie:**

**It’s okay if you do, Cher. Nick is an asshole and you deserve to be loved and respected. And I’ll pretend you didn’t just call your best friend a peasant.**

**Cher:**

**Thanks, Jos. Like I said, she’s been really helpful. I even had a nightmare last night, and a few break downs since I’ve been back, but she’s immediately helped every time.**

I got into the tub and relaxed. Apparently I had fallen asleep because I heard a knock on the door and the water was a bit chilly. “Cheryl, you okay? It’s been a while.” Toni asked me. 

“Oh, sorry. You can come in, Toni. It appears I fell asleep.” I told her. “I’ll just sit here, if you don’t mind rinsing my hair out.” I said as I sat in the middle of the tub, my back to her.

She was adding shampoo when she chuckled and said, “Wow. Cherry blossom shampoo. Why am I not surprised?” I turned my head around to see a huge grin on her face. “Shut up, Topaz. It smells good.” When she put in the conditioner, she rinsed off her hands and sat on the floor, against the tub. “The bruises on your back are looking better. They’ll probably be gone in a few days.” Toni mentioned.

“Oh, that’s good. I kind of like that I can’t see them. I don’t need to put makeup on or anything on them to hide them. Ya know, Nick usually didn’t go for my face. He always said “your face is too beautiful to damage and you don’t want plastic surgery on your face.” I scoffed at the memory. 

“Well...he was right about you being beautiful, but anyone that hits a woman, or is abusive in any way to anyone, deserves to rot in Hell and be buried six feet under. I’m sorry I didn’t know you sooner. Maybe I could have saved you…” Toni says. In just a few sentences she caused me to blush and to maybe...fall for her.  _ Is that what this feeling is?  _

I turn my body more towards her, but keeping my arms in front of my chest. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, Toni.” I say with a small smile, putting a hand on her shoulder “We know each other now and I’m away from that saphead. And...you’re the one protecting me. I’m very grateful.”

“Well, you’re very welcome, Red.” she said as she grabbed my hand and kissed it.  _ There’s that spark, again.  _ “Now, let’s wash out that conditioner, yeah?” Toni says. We get my hair washed. And she helps me with my pyjama top and bandages, just like the night before. 

After my bath, I realized that I forgot to check Josie’s text.

**Josie:**

**I’m glad you have someone like her. You deserve it <3**

  
  


Soon after, I fell asleep. I had another nightmare that night, but Toni was there for me. Once again, I fell back to sleep in her protective arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around!


	8. 8. Livin' La Vida Loca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason learns something about Nick and plans for everyone to meet up at Alice's house. Toni asked Peaches out on a date...will she agree, or turn Toni down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a tiny bit of smut, but unfortunately, it's not Choni smut.

**Two Days Later: Saturday**

**Jason's POV**

We haven’t seen or heard from Nick since Cheryl saw him Monday morning before he went to work, and I met her and Josie at the hospital. I’m so glad she’s away from that monster. I picked up the kids from Alice’s last night so they could stay the night at my house for Blossom breakfast this morning. It was 9am when the kids and I started our stroll to Thornhill. It wasn’t a long walk, maybe half a mile, but there was a hill and some trees separating the houses, so you could only really see the roof of one from the other. 

Before we got up to the house, I knelt down in front of the twins. “Now, kids. Remember what I said last night? No one can know you’ve been staying with Grandma Alice and Papa FP, alright? It’s our little secret.” Both of them nodded and at the same time they both pretended they were locking their lips and throwing away the key. 

Nana Rose must have seen us walking up to the house because she answered the door before I even knocked. “Jason, so nice to see you! And my favorite babes. Do come in.” Nana said as she hugged me and the twins. 

“Good morning, Nana. I actually need to talk to you today about your plans for tomorrow. Was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and the kids, maybe go see a movie. But we can hash out the details later.” I said as I walked in the door.

Nana closed the door behind me, “Oh, that sounds wonderful, dearie!” She went to find the kids while I went to help my mom make the pancakes, and Father set the table.

We were all eating when Father started talking, “So, Jason. How was your blind date?” I almost choked on my food, completely forgetting about that. 

“Right, uhm, it was good. She’s nice and really pretty. I might see her again.”

“Maybe you should bring her by for dinner one of these nights, then.”

“Oh. Yeah. Yeah, we could do that. I’ll have to talk to her about it, of course.”

We all continued eating, having small conversations. My parents asked the kids about school and Nana Rose was asking about stuff going on around town. The kids finished their food first, “Can we go outside and play, now?!” Amber was the first to ask. “Of course, sweetie. I’ll be out there in a few minutes.” My mother told them.

Once they were gone, my father cleared his throat. “Son…”  _ Uh oh.  _ “I got a very interesting call last night from Nick. He said he hasn’t seen Cheryl since Monday morning. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you? I know you had planned to visit her.”

“No, Father. I didn’t go to Chicago, just like you suggested. I tried calling her Wednesday to let her know I wasn’t coming, but she never answered. Come to think of it, she hasn’t answered any of my texts, either.” I easily lied. “I do hope that she’s okay.”

“Maybe you can keep trying to get into contact with her. Nick said she called her boss on Thursday and quit, which is very odd. I mean, finally she got some sense to not work at a godforsaken art store.” he scoffed.

“I’ll see what I can do, dad.”  _ Thank God Cheryl explained her situation to her boss and trusts him to not say anything. _

After that, we cleaned up the table. My father went outside with the children and my mother, while I sat and talked privately to Nana Rose.

“Nana, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow.”

“Oh, yes. I’m very excited to go see a movie with three of my favorite people!”

“Right, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Now, you can’t say anything to mom and dad. Please.”

She grabbed my hand, “What’s going on? You know where Cheryl is, don’t you?”

_ How does she always know everything?  _ “Yes, Nana. I do and I’ll take you to her tomorrow. She’s here in Riverdale and she’s safe. My friends and I are hiding her from Nick and my parents. FP and Alice are also helping. Nick is abusive, Nana. Verbally, physically, emotionally. She can’t go back to him.”

Nana sighs, “I understand, dearie. I knew that St. Clair boy was up to no good when he asked to marry Cheryl. And thank God your father didn’t know that I still have my ring. I would never give it to that scumbag. He’s not right for her. How did she get back to Riverdale, anyway?”

“Well, Nana. Monday afternoon Cheryl’s friend Josie called me. Um, Cheryl was taken to the ER. She tried to kill herself…” I say with tears in my eyes. Nana gasped, holding my hand tighter. “She had texted both Josie and I, but I was in one of the warehouses and didn’t see it until after Josie called. She had gone to Cheryl’s with a policer office and an ambulance, who took her to ER, where Josie had called me. Nana, they had to get the special victims unit involved, be-because...Nick has raped Cheryl multiple times. They have a case against him. A strong case, but no one knows where he is. I flew to Chicago and brought her back with me on Wednesday.”

Nana was now in tears, “And where is she now?”

“Like I said, she’s here in Riverdale. FP knows some people who can help protect her, me and the twins. She’s staying with their leader.”

Nana leaned closer to me and whispered, “The Serpents?” 

My eyes went wide. “H-how did you know?”

“I know everything, dearie. Plus everyone knows FP used to be the Serpents leader, and Alice is technically a Serpent from when she was in high school. It only makes sense they would be protecting you. Now, I think we need to end this conversation before your parents come back inside. 

I nodded in agreement. The kids played outside for a few more hours while I watched TV with Nana. I realized I should probably text Toni about the plans for tomorrow afternoon.

**Jason: Can you bring Cheryl to Alice’s tomorrow? I think it would cheer her up to hang out with her niece and nephew for a bit.**

**Toni: Yeah, I can do that. I’ll bring her and Sweets can bring you. He’ll want to see Ponytail, anyway.**

_ I snorted at Betty’s nickname. _

**Jason: I’d also like to bring our Nana Rose. We can trust her. She hates my parents as much as anyone and would do anything to help Cheryl. I already told her about everything.**

It took a few minutes before I got a response from Toni. She was probably going to be mad that I didn’t ask first, which I would totally understand.

**Toni: Yeah, sounds good. What time?**

**Jason: Alice said noon works for them. And can you keep this as a surprise? About seeing Nana?**

**Toni: No problem. See ya tomorrow.**

\---------

**_Toni’s POV_ **

I was in my office at the bar when I heard Peaches and a few others come in to get the place ready to open at 2pm. On Saturdays they came in earlier to make sure we had all the liquor we needed and that everything was clean and in working order, as Saturday was one of our busier nights. Plus we got our liquor order in yesterday, so that needed to be put away, too. 

I called Peaches in to talk to her. I was going to follow Chery’s advice and ask her out, hoping it wouldn’t be awkward. 

“What’s up Toni?” Peaches asked.

“Can you close the door, please?”

She closed the door and sat on the couch. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Everythings fine. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?”

She raised her eyebrows, “What, like on a date?”

“Y-Yeah? Would that be cool with you?”

She paused for a few seconds. “Toni, I like you and I love you as a friend, but we both know I’m not your type. And personally, I don’t think we have the chemistry for that. I’ve known you for ten years, why would you just now ask me out?”

_ Ouch.  _ “Well, the other day after I introduced you and Cheryl, she thought you had the hots for me and suggested I ask you out…”

“Don’t get me wrong, Topaz. You’re definitely hot and I’m pretty sure everyone has the hots for you, but like I said, I’m not your type. You like those pasty white girls.” She chuckled. 

That made me smile and laugh.  _ She’s not wrong.  _

“Plus…” She continued, “you may be a good fuck, but I’ve got my eye on someone else.”

“Oh, do tell…” I said with a smirk. 

“Not today, Topaz. I’m waiting to make my move first. Now, I need to get to work. Those crates aren’t going to empty themselves. See ya.” and with that she walked out, getting to work. My phone buzzed with a text notification.

**Cheryl: Can you come upstairs? I need you for something. Please???**

_ Well, that’s intriguing.  _

I locked my office and headed upstairs to see what Cheryl needed. She was curled up in the bed, covered with the comforter, hugging a pillow.

“Cheryl? What’s wrong?” I said as I walked up to her. 

She glanced over at me, “I need a depression nap. Will you join me?” she pouted. 

_ Why did she have to pout? Ugh.  _ “Sure.” I said as I kicked off my shoes and took my Serpents jacket off. “Where would you like me?” I said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and said, “Can you just lay next to me? I’m feeling extra lonely today.” She patted the empty spot on the bed behind her.

“Of course.” I laid down next to her on my back, covering myself up. I texted Peaches to let her know I was upstairs and to let me know if she needed anything, and sat my phone on the bedside table.

We were quiet for a few minutes before I said, “Jason texted me earlier. He wants us to go over to Alice’s tomorrow, so you can see them.”

She turned toward me, leaving the pillow she was hugging behind. “Really? Do you know if he’s bringing the twins?” 

_ She must really love those kids. I can see it in her eyes.  _ “I’m pretty sure. I do know we’re supposed to be there at noon. Sweet Pea will take Jason since he’s staying at his house. And Jug will stay at Jason’s, lurking in the shadows as he does.”

Cheryl yawns and snuggles closer to me, quickly falling asleep. A few minutes later and I end up falling asleep, as well. Two hours later I jolted awake, getting a phone call from Peaches.

“Yeah, Peaches?” I ask, noticing a weight on my chest. I look down a bit to see Cheryl’s head on my chest, her left arm draped over my waist and our legs intertwined.  _ Oh. Well this is nice. _

“Hey, uh, Jackson is here to see you. I can tell him you're busy.”

“No, I’ll be down in a few minutes. Just tell him to sit at the bar and give him a drink of whatever he wants.”

Jackson is one of my hookups. I wouldn’t say ‘a regular’, but twice a month or so, probably. That’s usually the only reason he ever stopped by. I hadn’t had any action in a few weeks, and with Cheryl living with me, it’s kinda difficult. I never let anyone up to my apartment for a hookup, but my office and the bathroom are fair game. 

I gently try to wake Cheryl up. “Cheryl…” She stirs a little, but snuggles into me more. “Cheryl…”

She groans in response. 

“Hey, I need to go down to the bar for a little bit. You can come with or stay up here. Up to you.”

She tightens her grip on me, as if giving me a hug and then moves off of me. “I’ll stay here.” she mumbles. 

I go brush my teeth real quick and make sure I look decent. I’m wearing my usual. Grey ripped skinny jeans with a yellow sports bra and my fishnet crop top, paired with my Serpents jacket and yellow Converse. Then I head downstairs to find Jackson sitting at the bar. 

“Hey, Jackson. Long time, no see.” I smirk.

He turns to me, looking me up and down. “Yeah, it’s been too long, Topaz.”

“Shall we go to my office, then?” I nod towards the door and he gets off of his seat, following me.

**_**SMUT**_ **

I like Jackson, but he’s not boyfriend material. Plus, I like girls more, anyway. Guys are fun to sleep with, but there’s really no other use for them, in my opinion. Jackson is hot and he’s got a big dick, but there’s not much happening upstairs. He’s got dark skin, but it’s more of a light cream, a little lighter than me. Short dark hair that curls when it’s a little longer, and these bright blue eyes that will have any woman on their knees.

Once my office door is shut he starts kissing me. I push him back to where the couch is, making him sit down and I straddle his lap. He grabs my ass and pulls me in closer. I deepen the kiss and run my tongue over his top lip, allowing me access to his mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance and I can feel him getting hard as I grind into him. 

This is how Jackson and I work. Not much foreplay. Just a little making out, and then fucking. I stand up to take my jacket off, grabbing a condom from my desk as he starts unzipping his jeans. I toss him the condom as I take off my shoes, jeans and panties. Once the condom is on, I straddle him again, kissing as I start inserting his cock into me. I moan at the feeling and start riding him, trying to be as quiet as possible.

After a few minutes of this, he picks me up, my legs wrap around his waist and arms around his neck as he pushes me against a wall and continues fucking me. 

\----------

**Cheryl’s POV**

It’s been about twenty minutes since Toni went down to the bar and I haven’t been able to go back to sleep. I decided to put on some jeans and a t-shirt, put on my sneakers and went downstairs to hang out with her or Peaches. 

Five minutes later I was ready. I walked up to the bar, seeing Peaches giving drinks to a few customers. I looked around for Toni, but didn’t see her anywhere, so I decided to check her office. I knocked before I entered, but apparently not loud enough. What I saw is not what I was expecting. Up against the wall, in the far corner by the couch was a rather tall man holding Toni against the wall and fucking her. My eyes went wide and I realized what I saw.

For some reason I couldn’t make my body move. Finally, I said, “Sorry! Didn’t see the sock on the door!” I slammed the door shut and ran to the bathroom. Peaches called after me, but I didn’t respond. 

\---------

**Toni’s POV**

“Shit, shit, shit! Let me down!”

“What? We’ve been interrupted before and it’s never stopped us.” Jackson says as he pauses his movements.

“I know. Just please let me down, it’s important. And you should probably leave.”

He was a bit disappointed, but seemed to understand as he let me down. I quickly got dressed and put my shoes back on, fixing my hair before going out to find Cheryl. 

“Toni!” Peaches called me over.

“Have you seen Cheryl? I need to talk to her.”

“Yeah, she went to the bathroom…” I started walking that way when Peaches grabbed my arm. “What are you going to tell her Toni? She walked in on you and some guy. I’ll go talk to her.” I just nodded and stayed at the bar. Cheryl was already scarred, I probably made it worse.  _ God dammit, Topaz! _

  
\---------

**Cheryl’s POV**

I was standing against the sink crying, feeling like I was going to throw up.  _ Why am I crying? It doesn’t make sense. Why do I care? _

There was a soft knock on the door and Peaches walked in. “Hey, Red. You okay?”

I shook my head, “Not really. I’m not sure why, though.”

“Well, you did just walk in on Toni and Jackson. Soooo I’m sure it was a bit of a shock.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Are they together? Toni hasn’t mentioned seeing anyone.”

Peaches chuckled, “Toni doesn’t really date. I’ve known her for ten years and I think she’s only had a handful or boyfriends and girlfriends, nothing lasting more than a few months. She’s kind of a player, but...I do think she’d settle for the right person.”

I slowly nod my head, feeling relieved that Toni wasn’t seeing anyone, but how could I tell Peaches that?

“You like her, don’t you?” Peaches asked me.

“What?”

“You like Toni. I may have only met you like two days ago, but I see the way you look at her. I think she likes you too, Red.”

“B-but you like Toni. Don’t you?”

Peaches chuckled, “Everyone has the hots for Toni Topaz. She could make a straight girl question her sexuality. Probably a flaming gay guy, too. I may like Toni, but I’m not her type. She actually asked me out on a date this morning, but I turned her down.”

She gave me a hug, seeing that my tears had stopped. “Now, how about I send Toni in, yeah? She’s probably taking all of my tips as we speak.” Peaches chuckled.

“Yeah, go ahead.” I sniffled. “Thank you, Peaches.”

**\----------**

**Toni’s POV**

I had my eyes on the bathroom door almost the entire time Peaches was in there, unless a customer needed a drink.  _ It had been 10 minutes, what could possibly be going on? _ Just as I thought that, Peaches swung open the door and made her way over to me, but I couldn’t read her expression.

“Well?” I asked her.

“You’re in the clear, Topaz. She wants to talk to you.”

I nodded, making my way over the bathroom. As I entered, I looked around, finding Cheryl sitting on the sink counter, with a tear stained face.

“Cher, I’m really sorry you had to see that…”

“Well, you should have locked your door.” she smirked.

I laughed a bit, “Yeah, guess I learned my lesson…” I walked over to her, standing in between her legs and gave her a big hug. “I’m still sorry. I left our nap for a booty call.” I pulled away and she rolled her eyes at me.

Her arms were still around my neck, my hands on her waist. “I guess it’s fine, but it better not happen again, TT.” she said playfully, tapping my nose with her finger. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” I smirked.

“So, Peaches filled me in on some very interesting information.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“She informed me that she turned you down this morning because she’s not your type. So, my question for you Toni Topaz, is...what exactly is your type?” She asked me, looking directly into my eyes. Her arms still around my neck and my hands on her waist.

I took a deep breath before answering. “You.” 

We both moved in slowly, our faces mere inches apart before a drunk customer came stumbling into the bathroom, breaking us apart. 

“God Dammit, Ginger. It’s only 4pm.” I said to the drunk, who fell into a stall. “Let’s go dance!” I said as I grabbed Cheryl’s hand pulling her out to the dance floor.

\---------

**Cheryl’s POV**

_ Oh. My. God. We almost kissed. I almost kissed Toni. God dammit, Ginger!  _

Toni pulled me out to the dance floor and then went over to the DJ. Just as she came back over to me, Livin’ la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin started playing. 

“You’re about to learn how to salsa dance, Bombshell.” she said as she grabbed both of my hands.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” And with that, we danced the night away. I felt like I was getting my spark back.

It was now 10pm and we were exhausted from all of the dancing. We took multiple breaks, going over to the bar and resting, drinking water and having the occasional shot. We decided we were done for tonight, and Toni told her chums she was leaving and to call her if they needed anything. We walked back upstairs, hand in hand.

“Holy crap, you wore me out, TT.” I said as we walked into the door going to Toni’s apartment. She just chuckled and took off her shoes, almost falling over. “Well, I’m sweaty and gross, so I’m going to shower.” I said as I grabbed her hand again, pulling her with me.

“Uh, what are you doing, Cher? Your bruises are mostly healed. You don’t need my help anymore.” Toni said, with an obvious tone, as if the whole world knew.

“I’m aware, TT. You’re showering with me.” I finished as we walked in the bathroom, closing the door behind us. “Just keep your hands to yourself.” I winked at her as I started undressing.

I saw her eyes go wide and she frantically undressed, as if it was race, causing me to giggle. I walked over and turned the water on, with my back to her. “You’re staring, Topaz.” I said, glancing over my shoulder at the pink haired girl, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh, uuuhh…” she blushed and looked away, towards the other wall. 

“I don’t mind.” I chuckled. “Come on.”

We both got into the shower and I grabbed Toni’s shampoo, motioning for her to turn around. I washed her hair and she washed mine. It was so relaxing.  _ Last time someone was in the shower with me, it was Nick…  _ I shake my head, trying to push those thoughts away.

“What’s wrong?” Toni asked me.  _ How is she so sweet? _

“Just...the last time anyone was in the shower with me, was one of the times Nick, umm…” I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling very insecure, and Toni’s hands were on my biceps, trying to comfort me. “H-He raped me, Toni.” I started sobbing and she pulled me into her arms. “Th-that was a w-week ago today. But it wasn’t the f-first time.” She just held me tighter, letting me cry into her arms. 

“He won’t hurt you anymore, alright? I’ve got you. I think it’s time we go to bed, yeah?” Toni said. I just nodded my head and she turned off the water, handing me a towel. “Sit on the tub, I’ll dry your hair.” I did what she said as she put her hair up in a towel so it could somewhat dry.

Once we were dressed, I grabbed her hand and walked over to the bed. “Please don’t leave me, Toni.” I whispered, pulling the comforter back and both of us climbing into the bed. I laid my head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Bombshell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Who do you think Peaches has her eye on?   
> Thanks for reading <3


	9. 9: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl finally gets to reunite with her family. Meanwhile, Toni, FP, Sweet Pea and Jason work on coming up with a plan to get Nick St. Clair to come to Riverdale. Little do they know, two people are meeting with Clifford and Penelope Blossom to come up with a plan to get Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much for angst in this chapter, mostly some good laughs and cuteness overloads. If you're a fan of Nana Rose, you'll enjoy this one, as she's in most of it.

_ Once we were dressed, I grabbed her hand and walked over to the bed. “Please don’t leave me, Toni.” I whispered, pulling the comforter back and both of us climbing into the bed. I laid my head on her chest, listening to her heart beat.  _

_ “I wouldn’t dream of it, Bombshell.” _

  
  


**Sunday 11am**

Jason, Amber, William, Nana Rose and Sweet Pea all piled into Jason’s car, headed to the Smith-Jones household, where Cheryl and Toni would be meeting them. Jason arrived an hour before Toni and Cheryl were expected, so it would be easier to surprise his sister with Nana Rose. 

Everyone got out of Jason’s car. It was like watching clowns get out of a clown car. Jason and Sweet Pea were in the front, while Nana and the twins were in the back. They all walked up the house, Jason knocking on the door. 

They were greeted by FP, “Hey, everyone! Come on in! Good to see ya, Rose. You haven’t aged a day over sixty.” He chuckled.

Nana greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, “You’re too sweet, dear boy.” Everyone else walked in behind her. Sweet Pea took a seat in a chair, assuming Betty would be down soon. The twins ran inside looking for Alice, who was in the kitchen working on lunch. Nana joined Alice in the kitchen, trying to not get trampled by the twins.

“FP, Sweets, there’s something I need to talk to you both about, as well as Toni when she gets here.” He paused for a bit, thinking about his words, “Nick called my dad Friday night asking about Cheryl. Nick said he hasn’t seen her since Monday morning, which is true. I’m afraid my dad thinks I had something to do with her disappearance, but I told him I haven’t heard from her either. And that I never went to see her.”

“That is quite the predicament. But, as Toni’s right hand, I am obligated to tell her right now.” Sweet Pea spoke up while FP took a seat on the couch.

“What? Right now? She’ll be here in less than an hour.” Jason asked, almost surprised.

“Yes, right now. If we are to see or hear anything regarding Nick, we’re supposed to tell her. You should have told her as soon as you found out. I’m going to text her.” Jason sat on the couch, head in his heads.

**Sweets: We’re at FP’s. Red just gave us some interesting news. I guess Nick called their dear ole dad Friday night asking if he had seen Cheryl.**

**Tiny: Fuck, seriously?!**

**Sweets: Yup. Jason told him he doesn’t know anything and was never in Chicago.**

**Tiny: Ok, good. I might have a plan.**

\----------

It was 9am when Toni’s alarm started going off, but she didn’t hear it. Instead, Cheryl woke up to it. She was going to reach over and hit snooze when she realized Toni’s arms were wrapped tightly around her. Cheryl laid back down and started gently tapping Toni’s arm, “TT, wake up...your alarm is going off.” She said tiredly. 

Toni only groaned in response, nuzzling more into Cheryl’s back.. “Babe…” Cheryl said a little louder, knowing it would get Toni’s attention. “Hmm?” 

“Your alarm is going off.” Toni rolled over slightly to hit snooze, and quickly placed her arm back around Cheryl’s waist, causing the redhead to giggle. “We should probably get up.” Cheryl yawned.

“Do we have to?” a muffled sentence came out of Toni’s mouth. “I guess it can wait a few minutes. Can you at least loosen your death grip, so I can turn over?” Toni slightly loosened her arms, waiting for Cheryl to get settled. The redhead was now facing Toni, who’s eyes were still closed. 

“You’re cute when you sleep.” Cheryl spoke, causing Toni’s eyes to slowly open. “Oh yeah? Well you’re cute all the time, Bombshell.” Toni’s alarm went off again and once again she hit snooze. She then playfully snuggled into Cheryl’s chest, causing her to squeal and giggle. “I just want to stay...right...here.” 

“As much as I would enjoy that, we do need to get up, TT.” 

“Just five more minutes? Until the alarm goes off again?”

“Ugh, fine.” Cheryl would have let Toni stay like this, anyway. She felt loved and safe, and she wanted to feel this way for as long as she could. Five minutes later the alarm went off again and they both groaned. 

Toni squeezed Cheryl slightly before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “What do you want for breakfast, babe?” she asked, looking down at Cheryl.  _ Shit, I called her babe again. _

“Hmm. All you have is frozen waffles, liquor, and pancake mix. I think I’ll go with pancakes.” the redhead laughed.

Toni got up, grabbed her phone and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, before heading to the kitchen to start the coffee and make pancakes. She started playing some music on her phone, but it wasn’t loud enough to disturb Cheryl. 

Cheryl finally sat up after replaying last night in her head. Her and Toni almost kissed and they danced all night. God, how she wishes they had kissed.  _ Was it too soon?  _ She got up to use the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She looked in the mirror, feeling bold this morning. Like she had her spark back. She smiled to herself before turning around and walking to the kitchen. 

When she walked out of the bathroom door, she saw Toni swaying her hips to whatever song she was listening to.  _ You got this. _ Cheryl walked up behind Toni, wrapping her arms around her waist and following the rhythm Toni was moving her hips to. This caused Toni to smile and a shiver to run down Cheryl’s back. 

“You’re in a good mood, Blossom. Get too much sleep last night?” Toni stopped dancing.

“Hmm, maybe. I know I slept really well, thanks to you.”

“Me, what did I do?” Toni said as she turned around with Cherly’s arm still around her waist.

“You held me and made me feel safe.” Cherly’s quickly glanced down at Toni’s lips, then back to her eyes. Toni definitely didn’t miss that.

“Well…” Toni started as she moved her arms around Cheryl’s waist, as well, “then that’s what I’ll continue to do.” This time Toni glanced at Cheryl’s lips.

“Also, I was thinking...I’m a little sad that we got interrupted by Ginger last night..” This caused Toni to smirk, which only made Cheryl move in closer. Toni closed the distance between them, both of them noticing the spark that they felt. She pulled the redhead impossibly closer. Cheryl moved her hands to Toni’s face, deepening the kiss. The kiss wasn't full of lust, but something else that both girls noticed. It was soft and gentle. Finally, they had to break apart for air.

“Wow.” Toni breathed, her forehead against Cheryl’s.

“Agreed.” Cheryl laughed. She pecked Toni’s lip one more time before walking away to get dressed for the day. Toni just stood there in awe, quickly realizing that she was making breakfast before she got distracted. 

Cheryl came back out of the bathroom wearing a long sleeved red crop top and light blue overall shorts, paired with her glasses, her hair up in a ponytail and sporting a natural makeup look. She sat at the island as Toni was putting the pancakes on plates for the two. She turned around, plates in hand, and stopped, just staring at Cheryl.

“Something wrong?” Cheryl asked, a little worried.

“No, no. Just...you look really beautiful, today. I didn’t know you wore glasses.” Toni said, setting the plates down and taking a seat next to Cheryl. 

“Oh, yeah. I’ve been wearing my contacts since I came back. They make me feel more confident when I’m around new people.” She said, pushing her glasses up. 

“Well, I think they’re adorable.” Toni grinned, making Cheryl blush.

The two girls ate their breakfast, stealing glances and giggling. Cheryl offered to clean up the kitchen while Toni got ready to head to the Smith-Jones household. Cheryl was finished before Toni came out of the bathroom, so she decided to text Josie.

**Cheryl: Hey, Jos! Just checking in. I’m finally getting to see my cousin Betty today, as well as her mom. Hopefully I see my niece and nephew, too. I really miss them.**

Josie was quick to text back.

**Josie: I’m so happy for you, Cher! I’m hoping I can come visit in the next couple of weeks. From what I’ve heard no one knows where Nick is. He seems to have disappeared from the face of the Earth.**

**Cheryl: Good riddance! Oh, also...something happened with Toni :)**

**Josie: Oh, good things I hope?**

**Cheryl: We almost kissed last night, but were interrupted by a drunk woman, falling into a bathroom stall. And then we cuddled all night. It was really amazing, Jos.**

**Cheryl: Oh, and then I actually kissed her this morning. But now I’m afraid it’s too soon.**

**Josie: I mean, you’ve only been in Riverdale for three days, but you have been living with Toni, so you’ve quickly gotten to know her.**

**Cheryl: Yeah, I guess. She just makes me feel so safe...and loved. I’m finally feeling normal, again.**

**Cheryl: I have to go now, but I’ll text soon. Love you! :***

Toni came out of the bathroom, aftering having gotten a text from Sweet Pea about Nick St. Clair, but was acting like nothing happened. She was wearing ripped grey skinny jeans and a light green v-neck. Cheryl looked up from her phone and was speechless. 

“You ready?” Toni asked.

“Yeah...I just have to...put my shoes on.” Cheryl spoke, feeling like her lungs weren’t working.

“There is one thing I need to do before we go.” Toni said as she walked closer to Cheryl, who was sitting on a barstool.

“What’s th-” Cheryl was cut off my Toni’s lips, easily melting into the Serpents touch, kissing her back.

Toni slowly pulled away, smirking. “Alright, now I’m ready.” 

Cheryl put on her shoes, a red pair of checkered slip on Vans as Toni put on her purple Serpents Jacket, grabbing her wallet and keys. She went to open the door to leave, but then held her hand out to Cheryl, who gladly accepted. The two walked down to Toni’s vehicle and drove to Alice’s, their hands still intertwined. 

\--------

Back at the Smith-Jones house the young Blossom twins were playing on a swing set in the backyard. Nana Rose and Alice were fixing up lunch in the kitchen. FP and Jason were having a conversation about whatever was on TV while Betty sat on Sweet Peas lap, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. 

FP looked out the window to make sure his deputy was parked where he was supposed to be and saw Toni’s Range Rover pull up, “The girls are here, everyone!” He hollered. The young twins were still playing outside, the adults would call them inside when they were needed. Alice gestured for Nana Rose to hide, as she was a surprise. 

The two girls walked up to the house, Toni’s hands in her jacket pockets with Cheryl’s right arm wrapped around Toni’s left. Toni knocked on the door, being greeted by Alice, who immediately pulled Cheryl into a bone crushing hug, Toni shutting the door behind them. “Oh, Cheryl! We have missed you so much!” Alice pulled away, holding Cheryl’s face in her hands, “And I am so sorry for what happened to you.” They hugged again, both women crying. 

“Hey, Cher.” Betty spoke anxiously. Cheryl looked over, letting go of Alice and plowing into Betty. “I’ve missed you so much.” Cheryl cried. “Me, too.” Betty was now crying, rubbing her cousins back. Toni and Jason were now sitting on the couch, while FP pulled in a chair from the kitchen to sit on. The cousins finally broke apart after a very long, heartwarming hug. 

“And thank you, FP.” Cheryl leaned down to hug the former Serpent King. “It’s not a problem, just helping keep my family safe.” 

Jason stood up and greeted Cheryl, as well. “JJ, did you bring the twins?” Cheryl asked with excitement in her voice. “Yes, they’re playing outside, but I have a surprise for you.” Cheryl furrowed her brows wondering what it could be. Jason turned her around to face the kitchen. Chery’s eyes widened and she started sobbing, “Na-Nana Rose?!” She ran over to hug her grandmother, both Blossom women crying. “Yes, dearie. I’m so glad you’re here and that you’re safe.” After a few minutes the women broke apart.

Cheryl sat on the couch with Toni and Jason, Toni being in the middle. Nana Rose sat on the loveseat with Sweet Pea and Betty. FP and Alice left the group to continue working on lunch while everyone else caught up. 

“Nana Rose, did you bring your crystal with you?” Betty asked. Toni looked to Cheryl in confusion. “It’s a Nana Rose thing. She’s got Gypsey blood in her. Knows all, sees all. But only with her good eye.” Cheryl whispered to Toni, who just nodded, still having no idea what was going on. 

Nana scoffed, “Of course, dearie. I never leave the house without it.” she said, sounding offended. “If you’re wanting me to see what your future holds, dear, I don’t think it’s much.” Cheryl snorted, causing Toni and Jason to giggle. 

“That was savage, Nana. I’m Toni, by the way. It’s very nice to meet you.” Toni smiled.

“Ah, yes. Antionette. We finally meet.” Toni was confused as to how Nana knew her name. “I know everything, dear. Don’t be so shocked.”

“Antionette?” Cheryl asked, turning towards Toni. “Yeah, that’s my legal name. I just don’t really care for it.” Toni shrugged.

“Nana, can you use your crystal on Toni? She’s quite the mystery.” Cheryl said, tapping Toni’s knee with her hand. 

Nana came over to the couch they were sitting on, asking Jason to move, and sat beside Toni. “Just hold your hand out, palm up, Antionette.” Nana instructed as she held a necklace-like chain holding a small white crystal over Toni’s hand, spinning it in small circles. Nana slowly nodded in concentration. After a minute of this, Nana finally spoke again. “Ah, that’s lovely. It looks like love is in your future, dearie. Very near. Someone new.” she smiled at Toni. 

“Oh, well that’s interesting. Thanks, Nana.” Toni said, smiling. 

The young Blossom twins came running into the house, chasing after each other. “No running in the house!” Alice shouted. “Sorry, grandma!” They said in unison. 

Cheryl smiled as she heard them. Amber and William stopped dead in their tracks once they saw their Auntie Cher, before they ran right for her, almost knocking the entire couch over. They were both hugging her neck before, “Okay, guys. I can’t breathe!” Cheryl laughed. William sat on Cheryl’s lap, while Amber squeezed in between Cheryl and Toni. “I’ve missed you two rascals soooo much!” Cheryl beamed. 

“We’ve missed you too, Auntie Cher.” Amber giggled. 

“I’ve missed you more!” William said, sticking his tongue out to his sister, causing Cheryl to laugh. “We all missed each other, I get it.” Cheryl said, now sticking her tongue out at her nephew. They talked and giggled for a few more minutes before Amber looked to Toni, “I really like your hair. Pink is my favorite color!” Cheryl thought the interaction was adorable. 

“Well, I like your hair, too.” Toni poked Amber’s stomach, causing her to giggle. “Is red your favorite color?” asked Amber. “No, but your hair is the same as your Auntie Cher’s, which is beautiful.” Cheryl looked to Toni in awe and no one missed the interaction between the young Blossom girl and Toni.

“Will, Amber, this is Toni. She’s a friend of me and your dad. She’s also friends with Papa FP and Auntie Betty.” Both children had wide eyes and were amazed at this. “Wow! You have so many friends!” William spoke. “Yeah! You’re like really popular!” Amber said, amazed.

Everyone in the living room was laughing at the two younger Blossom’s. “Okay, everyone. Lunch is ready!” Alice hollered. Everyone gathered around the kitchen table. Toni sat to the right of Cheryl, and to the left of Jason. Next to Cheryl was Amber, and next to Jason was William, followed by FP, Sweet Pea, Betty, Alice and Nana Rose. They were all enjoying each other's company. 

They were half way through their meal, everyone having a conversation with the person next to them. Amber intertwined her hand with Cheryl’s. They’ve always been close. “Auntie Cher, can we have a sleepover?” Amber asked her aunt. “Well, sweetie, you’ll have to ask Toni. I’m staying with her for a while.” Amber then gets up from her seat, “Auntie Cher, please trade me seats?” Cheryl gives her a strange look, but scoots over and switches their plates. Amber then takes the chair in between Toni and Cheryl, pulling on the arm of Toni’s jacket.

“Toni?” Amber says ever so sweetly. “Yes?” 

“Auntie Cher says I need to ask you if we can have a sleepover. Can we?” She smiles.

Toni shares a glance with Cheryl, “Hmm, I don’t knoooow.” she says playfully. 

“Pretty, pretty please?! With a cherry on top!” 

“Yeah, munchkin. I suppose a sleepover would be fine.”

“Yaaaay!” Amber cheered, wrapping her little arms around Toni’s arm. 

“Hey! What about me?” William asks sadly, arms crossed, with pouty lips.

“You can come too, Willy.” Toni told the boy, who also cheered. 

Both Toni and Cheryl gave each other smiles and Cheryl mouthed “thank you” to the pink haired girl. 

Everyone was done eating when Alice suggested a movie in the living room, which everyone agreed to. The kids picked out a movie while Betty and Alice cleaned up the kitchen, Cheryl and Nana Rose went into the living room. Toni asked to speak with Jason, Sweet Pea and FP outside, so no one else would hear them.

\----------

“Okay, Jason. So what’s going on with Nick?”

“Well, Father told me yesterday that Nick called him to see if he had heard anything from Cheryl because Nick hasn’t seen her. He asked me if I ever went to Chicago like I had planned, and I told him no, that I canceled the trip.”

“Interesting. Cheryl mentioned her friend Josie saying that no one seems to know where Nick is. He must be in hiding after what happened in Chicago. But where?” Toni asked no one in particular. 

“I know his family owns land and vacation homes all over the country, but I’m not sure of exact locations. You don’t think he’ll come here do you?” Jason said.

“Yeah, Tiny, what was your plan that you mentioned?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Well, I was thinking of a way to lure Nick to Riverdale. We catch him, beat the shit out of him, tell his parents to give us a ransom, then kill him.” She shrugged, as if it was the most obvious solution in the world. 

“Whoa, whoa. You want to kill him?!” Jason whisper yelled, looking behind them to make sure no one heard.

“Don’t you, after he did to Cheryl?! He can rot six feet under. Or I could castrate him. I’m fine with either, really.” Toni shrugged, emotionless. 

“You know I can just arrest him, right?” FP mentioned. 

“Oh, there’s no fun in that.” Toni said sarcastically. 

“Also, the Chicago PD and Special Victims Unit are involved. You don’t want them arresting you for murdering someone.” Jason chimed in. 

“You really think they’d arrest me for killing a rapist and an abusive prick, who’s running from the law? He’s already got a bounty on his head, I’d be doing them a favor. Plus, it’s been a while since I’ve killed anyone.” Toni shrugged again, causing Jason’s eyes to widen. 

“She’s the Serpent Queen, boy. What did you expect?” FP said.

“Y-you mean you killed and helped hide dead bodies when you were King?” 

“Of course, I did. It’s part of the gig. You get paid to keep someone in the basement of the Wyrm while the person paying you comes in and shoots them in the head. Then you clean up the mess and take care of the body. It’s really not that difficult. Just don’t get caught and burn the evidence, boy.”

“Wow. What have I gotten myself into? ...I actually might have an idea to get Nick here, but I’ll need your help, Toni.”

\----------

The four went back into the house to watch the movie with everyone. Cheryl sat on the couch with her niece and nephew, moving over and putting Amber on her lap to give Toni room. Jason picked up William to sit down. Sweet Pea and FP both brought chairs from the kitchen to sit on, leaving the two remaining seats for Betty and Alice. Nana Rose has already fallen asleep on the love seat.

“Toni, look!” Amber shouted, getting the pink haired girls attention, “Auntie Cher braided my hair. Isn’t it pretty?!” 

Toni laughed a little, “Yes, munchkin, it’s very pretty. Your Auntie Cher is very talented.”

“Ooooh, Auntie Cher, can you teach me how to braid?! We can braid Toni’s hair.” Amber said, excited. 

“Umm, if that’s okay with Toni?” Cheryl looked to Toni who just smiled and nodded, then moved down to the floor to sit in front of Cheryl, who moved Amber between her legs. “Alright, so for a braid like yours, you want to grab three sections of hair, just like this.” After Cheryl showed Amber a few times, Amber tried herself, very concentrated, tongue sticking out. Toni even took a selfie with the three of them because it was the most adorable thing. Toni got back up to sit on the couch with her hair now braided. Everyone decided to watch another movie settling on Frozen. Cheryl and Betty took turns singing along to the music with the children. 

Half way through the movie Nana Rose woke up to find the only people left in the living room were her, Toni, Cheryl and the young twins, all who had fallen asleep on the couch. Toni was sitting against the arm rest, her head against the back of the couch, light snoring. Cheryl leaned, against her, with Amber asleep in her lap. Next to them, leaning against Cheryl was William, taking up half the couch. 

The rest of the family was in the kitchen, playing cards, trying not to wake the rest of them. “When do you want to head out to get your tattoo, Red? A few of us will meet up at the bar, have a few drinks and Toni will give you your tattoo.” Sweet Pea said.

Jason choked on his drink, “T-toni is giving me my tattoo? Because she’s Queen, or?”

“No, boy. She’s been doing the Serpents tattoos since she was in high school. She’s really good at it. She even does tattoos on the side, whenever someone wants one. She’s very professional.” FP spoke. 

“So, what do you think is going on with Toni and Cheryl?” Betty asked the group. “What do you mean?” Jason asked, as if insanely oblivious. 

“You mean you haven’t seen the heart eyes they’ve been giving each other since they got here?” Alice said.

“Yeah, and Peaches said they were dancing the other night and got reeaally close.” Sweets chuckled.

Nana Rose walks in yawning, “Who’s going to wake the lovebirds?” Everyone starts laughing, which actually wakes them. Toni wakes up with a startle, jerking awake from the laughter. She notices weight on her, as she opens her eyes, looking down to see two sleeping redheaded beauties curled into her side. Another at the opposite end of the couch. 

Jason walked to wake them, seeing Toni awake and chuckled. “I guess I’m ready for my tattoo.” He shrugged. “You want to help me with these three, then?” She laughed. 

Jason grabbed Amber off of Cheryl’s lap, then tried waking her and William. Toni took her left hand and gently grazed the right side of Cheryl’s face. “Cher, wake up…” She whispered. Cheryl groaned, rubbing her face isn’t Toni’s shoulder, not wanting to get up. “Do I have to?” She mumbled, face hidden. Toni giggled. “I need to get my tattoo, Cher. We should get going.” Cheryl slowly sat up, off of Toni, who stretched and stood up, reaching out her hand to Cheryl. 

The younger twins were now and awake and everyone was saying their goodbyes. They both ran up to Cheryl and Toni, who were standing next to each other, hugging their waists. “Bye, Auntie Cher” Amber said sadly. “Bye Toni and Auntie Cher.” William said. “We’ll see you guys soon, okay? For our sleepover.” Cheryl reminded them. 

“Nana, I’ll come back and get you after the tattoo okay?” Jason said. 

“What if I want to come with you, Dearie? Maybe I want to get a tattoo.” 

Toni choked on air at that comment. “You, get a tattoo, Nana?” Cheryl said, laughing. 

“What is it that you kids say, ‘YOLO’ I think it is? Cheryl dear, we can get matching tattoos! Maybe little cherry blossoms.” Nana Rose laughed, walking out the door. 

“Alright, you heard the woman. Let’s go!” Toni exclaimed. They all left and finally said their goodbyes. Sweet Pea getting into Jason’s car. Nana Rose was waiting next to Toni’s. “I’m riding with you girls, dearie. This is a hot ride.”

“Nana Rose, meet Bertha, Toni’s car.” Cheryl deadpanned.

“I had an old friend named Bertha, back in my younger days. She was a bitch.”

Toni was wheezing from laughter and couldn’t breath. After a minute or two she regained her composure and got in the driver's seat. Cheryl offered up the front seat for Nana, but Nana decided to sit in the back. She definitely noticed Toni eyeing Cheryl along the way, in the rearview mirror, with a smirk on her face.  _ Love is in your future, Antionette. _

\----------

They all parked behind the bar, heading inside. “Alright, Blossom. Pick a chair, I’ll grab my equipment.” Toni said. 

“Wait, what equipment? You’re not seriously doing the tattoo, are you?” Cheryl asked. 

“Uh, of course I am. I’ve been doing it for ten years, Cher. It’s fine. I’ve got the experience.” She winked, making Cheryl blush. 

Jason, Cheryl and Nana picked their seats near the middle of the bar while Sweet Pea turned on some music. Toni came back out pushing a small tool chest on wheels. “So, Blossom, where’s the tattoo going?”

“Um, I think I want it on my back. Between my shoulder blades.”

“Can do. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch, though.

Jason chuckled, “You’ve obviously never been hit by Cheryl Majorie Blossom.”

Cheryl gasped, “How dare you, JJ!”

“He’s right, dearie. I remember that one time you were chasing Jason around the grounds of Thornhill when you jumped on his back and started hitting him.” Nana said.

“Oh my God, I remember that!” Cheryl exclaimed, “JJ stole my diary from me and was taunting me with it after he read it.” Jason stuck his tongue out at Cheryl. Everyone laughed. 

“Alright, take your shirt off, Blossom.” Toni said. 

“That’s quite forward of you, Antionette. At least take me out to dinner first.” Nana Rose spoke. For the second time today, Toni choked on air. 

Jason took off his shirt and Toni took off her jacket, getting to work. The tattoo took about an hour and took up a good amount of space between his shoulder blades. Toni cleaned it up and wrapped it, giving Jason instructions on keeping it clean, instructing Sweets to help him, since it was a spot he wouldn’t be able to reach. 

“Okay, us next, dear. Let’s get lit!” Nana said excitedly. 

“Wait. You’re serious, Nana?” Cheryl asked.

“Well, of course. This will make us even closer. Maybe it’ll give you a bit of a  _ spark _ .” She said as she held Cheryl’s hand.

Toni quickly drew up a stencil. She would be using the same one on both blossom women. She then changed her gloves and the needle on the gun, and got the colored ink out. Nana went first, and got hers around her right ankle. Cheryl gave in and decided she wanted hers on along her collar bone. She took her shirt off, mostly covering herself with it and tried not to blush in front of Toni and everyone else. Sweet Pea got everyone a few beers. They all did a shot, even Nana. 

They hung out for another hour before Jason and Sweet Pea headed back to Thistlehouse with Nana. Toni was cleaning everything up when, “Not very fast, TT.” Cheryl said, standing up. Toni turned around, with a confused look on her face. Cheryl pushed her down into the chair behind her and straddled her, hands on her shoulders. “I have gone roughly seven hours without kissing you, and...I don’t think I can go any longer,” she spoke seductively. Toni moved her hands to Chery’s waist, “What are you going to do about it, Cher?” Cheryl slowly leaned in, closing the distance. The kiss was soft and exhilarating, lasting quite a few minutes before both girls pulled away for air.

**\----------**

**Meanwhile, At Thornhill:**

“So what can I do for you?” Clifford asked his guests.

“Well, I believe it’s more of what I can do for you, Cliff. And you as well, Pen.” The man said. 

“And what is that?” Penelope asked.

“We found your daughter, and told your friend here, just like you told us. We know where she is and we have a plan. But...we’ll need payment first.” the woman informed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk :)  
> Link to Cheryl's tattoo: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-jU6aBCjaFbcNIwRbeojr_2Y7dYfxaZJ/view?usp=sharing


	10. 10: Feeling the Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women talk about their feelings, and Cheryl tells Toni about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for another chapter! Enjoy <3

_**Meanwhile, At Thornhill:** _

_“So what can I do for you?” Clifford asked his guests._

_“Well, I believe it’s more of what I can do for you, Cliff. And you as well, Pen.” The man said._

_“And what is that?” Penelope asked._

_“We found your daughter, and told your friend here, just like you told us. We know where she is and we have a plan. But...we’ll need payment first.” the woman informed them._

**\----------  
**

**Wednesday - 3 days later**

Cheryl and Toni have been sharing Toni’s bed since Saturday night, as they’ve gotten closer and Cheryl just prefers it. Toni makes her feel safe and cared for. A complete 180 from Nick. She could get used to this. She’s still having nightmares, which Toni is extremely worried about, as she herself used to deal with nightmares after her father died.

The two were laying in bed after just waking up and not wanting to leave from the others embrace. Cheryl was laying on Toni’s chest, their legs intertwined and Cheryl’s arm over Toni’s waist. “Cher, have you thought more about going to that therapist Betty suggested? Jason said the doctor in Chicago also recommended seeing someone.” Toni said, just above a whisper.

Cheryl sighed, not wanting to talk about this again. “But I can talk to you about everything. And Jason. And I can text Josie.”

“I understand, Cheryl. I do. But sometimes it’s better to talk to someone who doesn’t know you. Not that I know you really well, but...you know what I mean. And maybe it would help with the nightmares, or they could prescribe you some sleeping medication. Or they could give you suggestions for activities to do before bed to clear your head.”

“I happen to know the perfect thing to do before bed.” Cheryl looked up to Toni, biting her lip.

“As nice as I’m sure that would be, I’m going to have to say no, Cher. You and I both know it’s not healthy.”

Cheryl thought for a moment, before she sat up and straddled Toni, moving down to kiss her lips. They shared a quick passionate kiss before Toni stopped it, sitting up. “Cheryl, I’m serious. You just got out of a relationship. A very _terrible_ relationship. You shouldn’t just jump into something new.”

“But I...I thought you wanted this too, Toni.” Cheryl spoke, sounding defeated.

“I do, Cheryl. I really do. But it’s too soon. We both have a lot going on. I’m chill with sharing a bed and cuddling, but I do think we need to tone it down a bit. I’m sorry.” Toni’s voice was laced with concern for the redhead, worried she just broke the girls heart.

“No, I understand, Toni. I’ll tone it down.” Cheryl spoke with sadness in her voice and got off of Toni to walk into the bathroom.

Toni sighed, upset at herself. She laid back and rubbed her hands over her face before finally getting up and making coffee once she heard the shower running. _I really fucked up._ She would wait to start breakfast until she knew what Cheryl wanted.

She started pouring her coffee, _may as well add some whiskey for this wonderful morning I’m having._ Toni then sat on the couch, scrolling through her phone. She caught a glimpse of the date and realized that in just a few days it would be the anniversary of her fathers death. Her hardest day of the year. She was pouring her second cup of coffee when realized the shower was still running, but it had been an hour since she poured her first cup.

Toni walked over to the bathroom and pressed her ear to it, not being able to hear anything other than the shower. “Cheryl?” she knocked on the door, with no answer. “Cheryl, are you okay?” She tried again, still no answer. She sat her coffee cup down on the desk. “Cheryl, I’m coming in…”

She opened the door, steam from the shower filling the bathroom. She placed her hand on the edge of the shower curtain, “Cheryl, I’m gonna open the curtain now, okay?” Still no response. She took a deep breath and was not prepared for what she saw. “Oh, Cheryl…” She immediately turned off the now cold water and grabbed a towel to wrap the redhead in.

Cheryl was sitting in the corner of the shower, knees against her chest, puffy eyes and a blank stare, having a panic attack. Toni quickly sat next to the redhead, wrapping her in the towel she had grabbed, holding her tightly. “Cheryl, you’re okay. You’re safe. You’re in Riverdale, at my apartment, above the Wyrm. You’re safe, Cheryl.” the Serpent kept repeating, kissing Cheryl’s temple after each time.

After about five minutes, Cheryl finally seemed to be brought back to where she was. Toni grounded her. She laid her head on Toni's shoulder, taking deep breaths. “I’m sorry, Toni.” She whispered. “What? Cheryl, you have nothing, and I mean nothing to be sorry about.” Cheryl just shook her head, “No, Toni. I do. I’m a mess. I keep freaking out over the smallest things. I...I moved too f-fast with you an-and my feelings.” Cheryl spoke slowly.

“It’s completely understandable, Cher. You were in an abusive relationship with a terrible man. A rapist…”

“Can we get dressed? And talk?”

“Of course.”

**_**MENTIONS OF RAPE AND ABUSE**_ **

Cheryl got dressed back into her pajamas and sat on the bed, while Toni dressed into new, dry pajamas. Cheryl wrapped herself in a blanket, and they sat across from each other, legs criss crossed, both with fresh cups of coffee. “I guess I’ll start from the beginning.” Cheryl said, taking a deep breath. “The very beginning. A front row seat into the life of Cheryl Marjorie Blossom.”

Toni placed a hand on Cheryl’s, “Whenever you’re ready,” she smiled.

“Thank you, Toni.” the redhead took a large sip of her coffee. “It all started when I was seven or eight. Daddy and Mumsie started treating me differently than Jason, but not when Jason was around, or even Nana Rose. Just when it was me. It was subtle, at first. Small things like ignoring me, or not letting me play outside when Jason’s friends came over. I wasn’t even allowed to have my own birthday party like JJ was. Jason later told me it was because no one ever wanted to come to just mine, but I think it was more than that.”

Cheryl took another sip of her coffee and leaned back against the headboard, thankful for Toni being patient with her. “When I was ten, it only got worse. JJ started going to work with Daddy on school breaks. JJ was also allowed to go into Daddy’s office, but I wasn’t. Daddy always talked business with JJ, not that I want anything to do with that wretched business, now. When JJ started being groomed to one day take over the business was when…” she took a deep breath before continuing, ...when I started...to get abused.”

“By your parents.” Toni stated. She didn’t need to ask.

“Yes, TT. By my parents. Mostly Mumsie, unless for some reason they thought I was mad and had lost my mind, then Daddy. Mommy would usually grab my wrists tightly, or my arms. Sometimes slap me across the face for the smallest things, like getting caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Or asking for a piece of pie when Jason got one and I didn’t. But with Daddy, h-he would use his belt on me. Sometimes I couldn’t sit for days, or sleep on my back.” Cheryl was now in tears, sniffling.

“You know, I always wondered why they never tucked me in at night, or gave me a goodnight kiss. If I came into or left a room, they never acknowledged me, unless I was slouching or eating junk food. At some point they stopped even hugging me, and I just became starved for attention, no matter what it was. I wasn’t allowed to participate in extracurricular activities, unless it was for sports or cheerleading, but I wasn’t interested in those things.”

“When I was thirteen, I...my mother...how do I say this?”

“Take your time, Cher. I’m all ears.”

Cheryl gave Toni a weak smile, “My best friend H-Heather was spending the night. It was a normal thing. We were in my bed when...when we kissed. My mother of course, burst into my room, for God knows what. She called Heather’s parents, forcing her to leave. I never saw her again. That summer was when my mother sent me to the Sisters for being devient and loveless.” Cheryl looked down at her hands, picking at her fingernails. Toni grabbed her one of her hands, to calm her.

“What’s the Sisters?”

Cheryl sighed, “The Sisters of Quiet Mercy. From the outside, it’s a nunnery and an orphanage. On the inside, it’s a ghoulish nunnery that does conversion therapy.” Toni gasped, tears in her eyes, holding Cheryl’s hand tighter. “I was there for the entire summer. I...tried to...end my life a few times while I was there. I have scars on my thighs to prove it.” She lightly chuckled.

“Cheryl, I am so sorry that happened to you. But, you have to know that your mother is wrong, okay? You’re not deviant. You’re not loveless. You’re...sensational.” Toni looked at Cheryl lovingly and Cheryl realized she had never seen that look before. From anyone.

“Thank you, TT. But unfortunately I’m not done. That same year, on Christmas, JJ had gotten a bunch of brand new, expensive toys, video games, you name it. Which is fine. It wasn’t about what he got, it was the fact that he got anything at all. My parents gave me a Harry Potter book that I already owned. However, Nana Rose got me an easel and a bunch of brushes, paints, and canvases. She even got me a sketchbook and a set of drawing pencils. I was so excited, TT. It was and is the best gift I have ever gotten.” She smiled sadly.

“Nana obviously knew of your love for art. I’m glad she supported you in that, Cher.”

“Until Mumsie ruined all of it…”

“What do you mean? How?”

“Mumsie took me outside with my gifts and threw them into a fire bin. She poured gas on it and lit it, making me watch. Saying I was ‘too deviant for such things’. At sixteen, I tried to take my life again. Right at Sweetwater River, when it was iced over. The plan was to break the ice enough to fall through, possibly make it look like an accident. I had texted cousin Betty before I left the shore. She came and found me with her now step brother, Jughead, who you know, as well as her best friend Archie. I did actually fall through the ice, right after they got there. Archie broke his hand breaking the ice, to save me. I never told Jason and everyone swore they wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Toni let out a breath, “I wish I knew you back then, Cheryl. I wish I could have been there for you.”

“You’re too sweet, TT. But I wish I knew you back then, too. Maybe my life would have been better. But you’re here, now.” Cheryl smiled at the pink haired Serpent.

“And I don’t plan on going anywhere. I promise.” Toni got up and grabbed them both more coffee and came back to the bed, joining the redhead. “Do...do you want to talk about Nick? No pressure, though. I would never want to make you feel pressured.” Cheryl saw that look in Toni’s eyes again. Was it a spark?

“Yeah, I think I do. Nick and I met when I was twenty-one and he was twenty-five. When we first met he was the sweetest guy. We went on dates and he didn’t rush me into sex. When I left for art school, my parents practically disowned me, but when word got back to them that I was dating a St. Clair, they immediately bought us plane tickets to go back to Riverdale. I hadn’t seen them in four years. I really only wanted to come back to see Jason and the twins. It wasn’t until he proposed that he became...abusive. And now I know it was because he had no chance at losing me.”

Cheryl paused for a moment, tears forming in her eyes. “You don’t have to say anymore, Cheryl. You are so brave and so strong.”

“It’s okay, TT. I need to get it out and tell someone.” Toni was still holding onto the redhead's hand when she brought it up to her lips to kiss it, which made Cheryl smile. “When I was in the hospital, I learned that Nick had...r-raped me more than I knew. Multiple times I had woken up sore, but had no recollection of the night before. Nothing after eating dinner. I believe that he drugged me. The doctor said I had a lot of scar tissue, umm...there. And, I’m not sure if I wanted to press charges. I mean, can you even imagine? Me, facing off against Nick St. Clair in a courtroom battle royale? I’d be a laughing stock.”

“The choice is ultimately up to you, no matter what anyone says. I can give you my opinion on the matter, but it’s up to you. If I ever see him...I don’t know what I’ll do, Cher. I want to kill him. He needs to suffer for what he did to you.” Toni said through gritted teeth, blood boiling.

Chery had never seen this side of Toni, she thought she’d be scared to see Toni mad, but she wasn’t. She felt protected, because Toni had that look in her eyes again. “So, what? You’re my knight in shining leather?” Cheryl smirked.

“If that’s what you want me to be, then sure, Bombshell.” Toni smiled.

“Perfect.” Chery grinned, “Now, can we order pizza and watch some movies?”

“Hawaiian?”

“Absolutely.”

Toni called in the order while Cheryl moved some blankets and pillows over to the couch. Toni made another phone call out of ear shot from Cheryl. She wanted to surprise her to put her in a better mood.

**\----------**

**An Hour Later**

The pizza had shown up and both girls were sitting on the couch, pizza box in between them, watching Mean Girls. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. “Expecting someone, TT?”

“Uh, sort of.” She winked at the redhead.

Toni opened the door, being greeted by Sweet Pea and Betty, as well as Toni’s surprise, Jason and the twins. “Jason? Betty? What are you guys doing here?!” The twins ran over to Cheryl, hugging her, almost knocking her backwards, back onto the couch.

“Well, Toni called. Said you could use some cheering up.” Jason told his sister.

“Jason and Sweets were at my house, so I came, too.” Betty spoke up. “And we brought three more pizzas.”

“Thank God, Toni ate six of our slices, leaving me with two.” Cheryl groaned.

“Sorry, I lost count.” Toni shrugged.

The group all sat on Toni’s sectional. Sweet Pea and Betty on one side, with William, Toni, Amber, Cheryl and Jason on the other. They were all eating pizza and watching movies. Cheryl leaned over Amber’s head to place a kiss to Toni’s cheek. “Thank you for this.” Cheryl whispered into her ear.

“No kissing!” Amber yelled, causing everyone to giggle until suddenly both Cheryl and Toni blew raspberries on each of Amber’s cheeks. Everyone erupted in laughter and William told Amber she got “Auntie cooties” which resulted in the two women doing the same thing to William.

Cheryl was happy. She was with her family and that was all that mattered. And Toni. That’s all it took to feel her spark coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a filler chapter. I feel the need to show more of Choni, as well as Cheryl's interactions with her family before there's more angst.


	11. 11: Dr. Burble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl decides to make an appointment with Dr. Burble. While in her appointment, Toni has a surprise waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very eventful, but Cheryl gets the therapy that we all know she needs, and she learns a little more about Toni.

The day after Cheryl had broken down in front of Toni, causing their heart to heart, she decided to call Dr. Burble who was a therapist Betty had been seeing for a few months. Betty highly recommended Dr. Burble for multiple reasons. For Cheryl, it was because Burble is a woman, assuming her cousin would be more comfortable, for many reasons. Before Burble, Betty had seen a few different therapists, but no one seemed to care as much as Burble, or to just let her talk when she wanted to talk, asking questions at the right time. 

Cheryl woke up before Toni on Thursday morning, around 7am. She started the coffee and sat at the kitchen island, staring at the business card Betty had given her, running it through her hands. Cheryl started picking at the corners of the card, everything around her seemed to stop. 

The coffee pot made a beeping noise, signaling it was done. This broke Cheryl out of her daze and she realized she had been sitting there for at least ten minutes. She shook her head, getting up to get her a cup of coffee and sat back down, staring at the card and her cellphone.

_ Why can’t I just pick up my phone and dial the number? It’s the easiest thing, just push some buttons. But why can’t I do it? What’s stopping me? This shouldn’t be so hard. Betty said Burble is nice and a great therapist, I should be busting down her door. I shou- _

“Good morning,” Toni said, wrapping her arms around Cheryl. This had become a pretty normal thing between the two. They did agree to take things slow, which meant no kissing and less flirting, but hugging was fair game, as were kisses on the cheek.

“Hmm. Good morning, Toni. Sleep well?” 

“I did, actually. You seemed to, as well. No nightmares.” Toni smiled at the redhead, making herself a cup of coffee. Cheryl just smiled at her, “Yeah...no nightmares.” 

The truth was...  _ No, I didn’t have a nightmare, not really. I don’t think? Maybe it was? _

**_**Possible TW**_ **

Cheryl had woken up in the middle of the night, in a sweat. She sat up in bed, breathing hard, remembering everything about her dream. The feeling of the cold razor blade in her hand, the burning sensation she felt after it touched her skin, the freezing cold water from the shower. The redhead started to feel hot tears running down her face and she went to the bathroom, where she had a mild panic attack. When she came out of the bathroom, close to an hour later, Toni was still asleep in the bed. Cheryl crawled in next to her and went back to sleep, snuggling close to Toni. 

“Cheryl?” Toni asked from the other side of the island. “Hmm?” Was all the redhead was able to get out as she looked at the girl in front of her.

“Where’d you go?” concern laced Toni’s voice. “Oh, um, I was just thinking about calling Dr. Burble.” Cheryl half lied. She was thinking about doing that, but also thinking about her dream and panic attack. 

“Therapy isn’t a bad thing, Cher. I actually went all through high school.”

“How come?” Toni took a deep breath in. She knew this would come up eventually. “You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.” Cheryl reassured the Serpent. 

Toni sat on the stool beside Cheryl, “No, it’s okay. It was going to come out eventually. Uh...when I was ten, my dad died…” Cheryl gasped quietly and reached out for Toni’s hand. “He went to the store to get milk and was hit by a drunk driver. He was...driving through an intersection when the guy hit him head on, right to the driver side. The cops said he died on impact and didn’t suffer. My mom had him cremated. We both have some of his ashes, and the rest were spread across Fox Forrest and Sweetwater River; he and his dad used to go hunting and fishing there.”

“Wait. Your mom? You haven’t talked about her. I’m really sorry about your dad, Toni. Were you two close?”

“I’m not good at talking about my feelings, never have been. Or talking about my life, really. But yeah, my mom moved to Florida after I graduated high school. I moved in with my grandpa to help keep an eye on him, and went to Riverdale Community College for photography, and I took a few business classes. I’d say my dad and I were pretty close, yeah. He taught me how to fish, work on motorcycles and cars. He took me hunting a few times, but I didn’t really care for it.”

“I’ve never liked hunting, either. When I was first learning archery, Daddy had me hunting small animals, like squirrels and rabbits, and I just hated it. Especially having to skin them myself.” Cheryl said as she almost threw up at the thought of skinning an animal. “Do you and your mom talk much? Or visit? And your grandpa? Sorry for all the questions…” Cheryl stared at her hands. 

“It’s alright, Cheryl. I didn’t realize you did archery, maybe you could teach me sometime. I bet you look really hot shooting a bow and arrow.” Toni winked at the redhead, who blushed. “I would love to, TT.” 

“My mom and I usually text a few times a week, but we haven’t seen each other since last summer. I tend to visit her when it’s cold here; gives me an excuse for some sun and warmth, plus the ocean is beautiful. My mom hasn’t been to Riverdale since I became Queen, though. It’s not that she disapproves, she knows I’ve turned things around for the better. She just doesn’t want to come back to this ‘hell hole of a town’ as she puts it, which...isn’t wrong. My grandpa hates it, though. Usually when I go see him we’ll facetime with her.”

“Where does your grandpa live? Have you seen him since I’ve been back?”

“No, I haven’t. I probably should, though. He actually lives down the road at Sunnyside Trailer Park.”

“Toni Topaz, you mean to tell me that your grandfather lives down the road, and you haven’t seen him in at least a week?!” 

Toni chuckled at the redhead, “That would be correct. I’ve kinda been busy, if you haven’t noticed.”

Cheryl was about to say something, when Toni’s phone rang, “Oh, sorry.” She stood back up and walked towards the bed for some privacy. “Hello?...Hey, J- ...oh, okay...right now?...fine, I’ll get dressed and be right down, Peaches can let you into my office...okay, bye.”

She walked back over to Cheryl, “Sorry, I’m needed downstairs. Serpent Business. Maybe while I’m gone, you can give Dr. Burble a call, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ll try. Wait, you never told me why you went to therapy, other than your dad.” 

“Oh, right. Well, I had a lot of anger issues in junior high. I saw the school counselor once a week, but once I got to high school, she recommended I see a professional. I got into a lot of fights and stuff.” Cheryl just nodded and Toni went to get dressed. 

Cheryl looked at the card again, taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee.  _ I can do this. I just need to pick up my phone, dial the number and make an appointment. That’s it.  _ Toni appeared in front of Cherly, dressed. She reached into the cabinet for a travel mug so she could drink it downstairs. The Serpent turned around to tell Cheryl she was heading downstairs, but she found Cheryl with her elbow on the island, holding her head, just staring at the pink haired girl. 

“Cheryl?” Toni said slowly. Cheryl seemed to be in a daze and didn’t hear Toni at all. So, she walked over to Cheryl’s side and kissed her cheek, causing Cheryl to jolt out of her daze, and Toni to chuckle. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me,” was whispered into the redhead's ear as Toni headed out the door. 

Cheryl finally got the guts to call Dr. Burble’s office. “Dr. Burble’s office, this is Natalie. How may I assist you?”

“Um, hi. I would like to make an appointment.”

“No problem, hun. Are you a new patient?”

“Yes, I am. My name is Cheryl Blossom.”

“Alright, Cheryl. When would you like to see Dr. Burble? The soonest opening she has is going to be Monday morning at 10am.”

“Okay, yeah. That should be fine.”

“I’ll just need some more information from you real quick. Just so Dr. Burble can prepare for your appointment. What will she be seeing you for?”

Cheryl’s eyes widened. For some reason, she wasn’t expecting that question until the appointment. “Um, I have a past o-of self harm…” she gulped, “a-and I think I might have PTSD, and I seem to be disassociating.” 

“Okay, thank you, Cheryl. I want you to know that it’s very brave of you to call and set up an appointment and we look forward to seeing you on Monday at 10. I hope you have a great rest of your day.”

“Thank you. Bye.”

_ Well, she was nice. I wonder if that’s a script, or if she really thinks I’m brave? _

**_\----------_ **

It was now Friday morning. Toni and Cheryl were sitting inside of Toni’s vehicle at the doctors office. They still had a few minutes before Cheryl needed to be inside. “It’s going to be fine, Cher. Just remember to breathe, okay? I’m sure Dr. Burble is great. I...actually looked her up online and she had a lot of great reviews.”

“You did that?” Cheryl asked. 

“Well, yeah. I had to make sure you were going to the best.” Toni smiled at the redhead. 

“Thank you, TT. I think I’m ready, now.” The two women got out of the vehicle as Toni locked it. As they were walking away from the vehicle, Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hand as a way to ground her. “Is this okay?” the redhead asked. “Of course, Cher.”

They walked inside and up to the receptionist desk, still holding hands. “Hi, how can I help you?”

“Um, I have an appointment. Cheryl Blossom.” 

“Ah, yes. Just take a seat and we’ll call you back when she’s ready.” Cheryl nodded and the two found a seat. 

“I’m so nervous…” Cheryl spoke. “It’s okay to be nervous. I know I was the first time I went to therapy. It’s completely normal.” Toni responded, rubbing her thumb over Cheryl’s hand. 

After a few minutes of Cheryl bouncing her leg, the door to the waiting room opened, “Cheryl?”

“That’s me.” Cheryl stood up, squeezing Toni’s hand. “I’ll be right here if you need anything.” Toni reassured her. Cheryl nodded and walked back to the doctors office. “Dr. Burble, this is Cheryl Blossom, your newest patient.” the receptionist said as she walked through the door to sit back at her desk. 

“Cheryl, nice to meet you.” Dr. Burble said as she stood up and shook Cheryl’s hand, then sat back down, “Please. Sit.” Cheryl sat down, still nervous. “It’s okay to be nervous for your first appointment. Today we’re just going to talk about why you’re here, okay? First, I’m going to tell you three words that I want you to remember.” Cheryl nodded in understanding, “The words are: apple, blue, pencil.”

“First, I need to gather some general information about you. Age, sexual orientation, favorite hobbies, and anything else you’d like to share.

Cheryl nodded, thinking for a moment, “Well, I’m twenty-four. Lesbian. I enjoy painting, drawing, archery and sleeping, if you can even count that as a hobby…” the redhead chuckled.

“Okay, that’s really good, Cheryl. Now, how about we talk about why you’re here. When you made the appointment, you mentioned PTSD and that you have a history of self harm. Tell me about that.”

Cheryl closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. “I think I have PTSD. I’ve never been diagnosed. I seem to disassociate and feel like I’ve lost something, like..a spark, maybe? Um...where should I start?”

“Wherever you would like to, Cheryl. It might be easier to start from the beginning, just so I have an idea of what you’ve gone through.” 

“Okay...well, my parents started abusing me when I was young, but not my twin brother. When I was 13, my mother caught me kissing my best friend, who was a girl, and sent me...sent me to con-conversion therapy.” a tear fell down her face and Burble handed her a kleenex, “While I was there, I tried to take my life a few times.” 

“I’ll stop you there for now, Cheryl. I’m sorry that happened to you. When you say that your parents abused you...how so? Take your time, I know this is a difficult subject.”

**_**TW for abuse**_ **

“M-my mother would grab my arms or wrists tightly, usually leaving bruises. As I got older, it got worse. She would slap me across the face. Sometimes she punched me in the stomach. If I was especially bad, she would get my father to use his belt. I wouldn’t be able to sit down or lie on my back for days at a time. I had to sit at school, and it was awful...I cried so much. But they were also verbally and emotionally abusive. My mother wouldn’t let me have snacks after school, but my brother could. She would say that I would get too fat and no man would want me. Or she would call me a ‘starving emotional anorexic’. I couldn’t do things that my brother did, even as children.” 

**_**POSSIBLE TW**_ **

“I can imagine you get triggered when someone raises their voice, then? Or any sudden movements or noises?” Cheryl nodded. “Okay, now can you tell me about the conversion therapy?

Cheryl started picking at her nails and cuticles, looking down as more tears fell down her face. She moved her glasses so they were sitting on top of her head and she moved her hair to one side, laying over her shoulder. 

“Like I said, I was 13. My best friend Heather was spending the night, which was a normal thing. She told me that she loved me as more than a friend, but that she was confused about her feelings…” Cheryl chuckled at the memory, “I told her that I felt the same way, which was true. We decided we were going to kiss to see what it was like. Neither of us had ever kissed anyone before. As we were kissing, my mother barged into my room. She started yelling, but I don’t remember what she said…I’ve kind of blocked it out over the years. Next thing I remember is Heather packing her bag and her mom coming to pick her up. I never saw her or her family ever again.”

Cheryl wiped her tears away with the kleenex before continuing, “That was one of the times my mother punched me. She called me devient and told me that she was going to fix me. The next morning we were having breakfast and someone knocked on the door. Mumsie answered it and an older woman and two men came in. The woman walked over to me and said that she was going to help me, take me somewhere special to get rid of my deviant thoughts. I didn’t really understand what she meant, but the men carried me out of the house, even though I was kicking and screaming, begging them to stop.”

Dr. Burble was patiently listening to Cheryl, taking a few notes as the redhead talked. “My mother sent me to some ghoulish nunnery for the summer. I’ve repressed a lot of the memories over the years. I don’t like thinking about them. But um, while I was there the only people I saw were the nuns and the men who acted as the muscle if someone got out of hand. My room was practically a jail cell. The only window was fogged over, so I couldn’t see outside. My first day there, I was kept in a straight jacket and they injected me with something to make me sleep. After a few days, they had me move a bunch of flour bags in the basement, from one corner to the other, just to have me move them back. I mopped floors, cleaned bathrooms. Things like that. The second week was when they started the therapy. Every other day I had these electrical wires hooked to my forehead and they’d put something in my mouth, so I wouldn’t bite my tongue while they...electrocuted me. Whenever I acted out or was too exhausted to do anything, they’d st-strap me down to the bed and would send in one of the men. They weren’t allowed to do anything under clothing…”

“Well, Cheryl. I think this is where we stop today. You did very well and I appreciate you trusting me. Now, I do believe that you have PTSD. It seems like you’ve repressed a lot of feelings and experiences, but we’ll work on that. I’d like to see you again on Wednesday. Now, can you tell me those three words I asked you to remember at the beginning of your session?”

Cheryl thought for a moment, “um...pencil, apple, blue?”

“That’s correct, Cheryl. Good job. That’s the end of our session. I’ll just have you take this paper out to Natalie and she’ll schedule you in for Wednesday.” Cheryl stood up and grabbed the paper, “Thank you.” she told the doctor as she left and headed out to the receptionist desk.

She handed Natalie the paper Dr. Burble had given her and wrote Cheryl down for Wednesday at 10am, giving Cheryl an appointment reminder card. “Don’t I owe money?” Cheryl asked curiously. “Nope, your friend over there already paid.” Natalie said nodding towards Toni, who had fallen asleep with her head resting on her fist. “Oh, okay. Thank you.”

Cheryl walked over to Toni, tapping her shoulder to wake her. “Oh, hey Cheryl. Has it been an hour already?”

“Yes, and you didn’t have to pay for my appointment.”

“I did, actually. Unless you have a secret bank account that Nick doesn’t know about.” 

“Shit, you’re right. I keep forgetting about Nick, to be honest. Being away from him is so freeing. Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem, c’mon.” Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and led them out to her vehicle, opening the door for Cheryl. “So you want to go through a drive thru and grab coffee or something?”

“Yeah, I could go for a latte. Maybe a donut, too.”

Toni drove the two women to a local coffee house that was also a bakery. She pulled up to the window and ordered Cheryl’s latte, getting herself a coffee with cream and sugar. She also ordered one dozen donuts, two breakfast burritos and a cherry pie for the two to share once they got back to Toni’s. 

“Do you want to talk about your appointment?” Toni asked Cheryl as they were driving. “We just talked about why I was there, my abusive parents and my time at the Sisters. We didn’t dive too much into it, though. Then the hour was up.” Toni noticed Cheryl bouncing her leg again and reached over to put her hand on her thigh. Cheryl then put her hand on top of the Serpents and smiled at her.

They pulled up to the coffee shop drive through and Toni ordered herself a coffee with cream and sugar, getting Cheryl a latte. To Cheryl’s surprise, she also ordered a dozen glazed donuts and two breakfast burritos, as well as a cherry pie.

The Serpent carried everything inside, where a surprise was waiting for Cheryl. The redhead walked inside, behind Toni, taking off her shoes and hanging up her purse. “What is all this?” Cheryl asked as she saw an easel and a bunch of art supplies in the living area. 

“Well, Jason stopped by the bar last Thursday and mentioned your paintings arrived at his place, so I had him bring them over. And while you were in your appointment, I met Jug in the parking lot, gave him some cash and had him pick you up some art stuff.” Toni shrugged, putting the food on the island.

“Toni, you really didn’t need to do this, but I do appreciate it.” 

“I know, but I do love seeing the smile on your face,” Toni said, grabbing Cheryl’s hands. “And I was thinking maybe you could paint a few canvases and I could hang them in the bar for you to sell, if you want. It would give you something to do, instead of sitting around here all day. Which I definitely don’t mind, by any means. I just don’t want you to be bored.” Toni rambed.

Cheryl hugged Toni tightly, “Thank you, TT. I really do appreciate it.” Cheryl kissed her cheek, “Now, shall we eat?”

“Of course. And after, we’ll hang up some of your paintings on these bare walls.” 

The two women ate most of the food that Toni bought, leaving a few donuts and half of the cherry pie for later. Toni grabbed her drill and some screws to hang up the paintings, while Cheryl stood back to make sure they looked straight, while also admiring Toni’s arms and shoulders in her tank top. She also helped hang a few, but mostly watched as Toni did all the work. She could get used to this. 


	12. 12: The People You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl has another therapy session and we find out who Peaches had her eyes on. There's a little bit of Choni fluff, some drama, but everything is alright in the end.
> 
> TW: mentions of suicide, self harm, and abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3

**Wednesday**

Cheryl and Toni were waiting in the lobby of Dr. Burbel’s office, waiting for Cheryl to be called back. Natalie had informed them upon check in that the current patient was taking a little longer and their wait should be about ten to fifteen minutes. 

Lately, Cheryl had gotten nervous easily and her new thing was bouncing one of her legs. Normally, she just picked at her nails and cuticles. She figured this was just a new symptom of her anxiety. Whenever Toni noticed, she would rest her hand on Cheryl’s thigh, so that’s exactly what she did. Cheryl put her hand on top of Toni’s and took deep breaths to calm her nerves. 

A few minutes later the door opened, but she didn’t bother looking up, “Oh my God. Cheryl?!” she heard a man's voice say. She suddenly looked up, not expecting to see someone she knew, “Kevin?!” The two hugged and when Kevin pulled away, he said, “I’m actually really shocked to see both of you together. How do you two know each other? I mean, you do have a type Cheryl, so this actually makes sense. I just never thought you would date someone from Riverdale, let alone a Serpent. No offense, Toni.” 

“You know each other?” the two women said in unison. “Oh, Cheryl and I went to high school together, Toni. And Cheryl, I know Toni because my boyfriend is actually a Serpent. Fangs.” Kevin told the both of them. 

“W-we’re not dating, Kev. And no one knows I’m in town other than Jason, Nana, Alice, Betty, FP and the Serpents, so keep it down and keep your mouth shut.” Cheryl said quietly. “Wait, does this mean you left the douchebag you were with?” Kevin asked. 

“Cheryl? You can come back.” Natalie said. “The answer to your question Kev, is yes. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have therapy. Come to the Wyrm sometime. Toodles!” Cheryl kissed his cheek as she walked off to Dr. Burble’s office. 

“So how do you and Cheryl know each other?” Kevin asked Toni as they both sat back down. “Well, I’m not sure how much she wants you to know, but she’s been back in Riverdale for two weeks. The Serpents are protecting her and her family, minus her parents until...until her ex is found and dealt with. She’s been staying with me.”

“Ooooh, is this the secret mission Fangs is on?” Kevin asked the Serpent Queen. “Yes, it is. You can’t tell anyone she’s back. Obviously you can talk to Fangs about it. Maybe you guys can come over one of these nights. She gets lonely being cooped up at my place. She’s sort of in hiding.” 

“Don’t worry, Toni. You have my word. I’ll see you later, I have to get back to the school.” Kevin said as he hugged the woman and walked away. 

\---

“Good to see you again, Cheryl. So, I want to continue where we left off on Monday. Just you telling me more about yourself, and then we’ll pick through everything, alright? We talked about the abuse of your parents and your time spent in conversion therapy.”

“Right. So...I think the next traumatizing thing that happened was that same year, on Christmas. My twin brother got a bunch of presents from our parents. Video games and stuff. They had given me a book that I already owned, that they had gotten me for my birthday. My Nana got me some art supplies and an easel, which my mother then burned right in front of me, once Nana left.”

Dr. Burbel jotted something down on her notepad as Cheryl continued speaking. “After high school, I went to an art school in Chicago. Thankfully, I graduated with a 4.2 GPA and got scholarships. My parents refused to pay for any of it, or to help me with books and a place to live, simply because I wasn’t studying business or law. They see art as a waste of time, but when I’m painting or drawing, I feel truly happy.” Cheryl smiled a little. “When I was twenty-one and had graduated college, I met my now ex fiance…”

“How did you feel about your parents not supporting you through college? I’m sure that was a rough time.”

“It was. I remember feeling really alone, hurt,...abandoned? I felt like, over time, they were hurting me, little by little, until they finally let me go and live my life. It was better without them. I know that much. But my brother Jason helped me when he could, or if I needed it.

“The pain they put you through mentally, physically and emotionally was not little by little, but I think I understand what you’re saying. And what ended your relationship? Has it recently ended?”

Cheryl looked down at her hands, starting to tremble, “Y-yes. Two weeks ago, actually. Um, I’m sor-sort of hiding from him.”

“What do you mean, hiding?”

“Well, we got engaged a year ago, after dating for two years. Af-After that, he became abusive. Physically, mentally. Two weeks ago Monday, I...actually tried to take my own life and texted my friend Josie, who thankfully came to my apartment with a cop and ambulance. I ended up in the hospital for two days. The Chicago PD and the SVU have a case against him and he’s on the run,” she said as her voice was trembling.

“The SVU?!” this was not what Dr. Burble was expecting, “Cheryl...were you sexually assaulted by your ex?”

  
“I-I was. Yes.” she breathed, “mo-more than once.” The redhead could feel a panic attack coming on and started bouncing her leg. She closed her eyes, trying to breath, but it wasn’t working. She needed something to ground her.

“Cheryl, you’re okay. Just breathe. Can you breathe with me?” Dr. Burble was now kneeling in front of Cheryl, who nodded with her eyes closed. “Okay, in 1, 2, 3. Out 1, 2, 3. In 1, 2, 3. Out 1, 2, 3. Good, that’s good, Cheryl.”

Cheryl kept breathing, eyes closed. After a few minutes, she finally opened her eyes.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ve only told a few people about it,” the redhead said, feeling absolutely defeated and exhausted.

“There is no reason at all to be sorry, Cheryl. Your feelings are valid and you obviously trust these people who you told.” Dr. Burble told the woman as she stood up and went back to her seat. 

Cheryl just nodded, wiping away her tears with a kleenex. 

“I’m going to backtrack here, a little bit, Cheryl. You said last session that you are a lesbian, but you had a male fiance? I assume to please your parents?”

Cheryl sniffled before nodding, “Yes, that’s correct.”

Dr. Burble made another note on her notepad, “Do you want to talk about that? About your feelings?”

“Well, I’m not really sure what there is to say. Yes, I’m a lesbian. I dated a few girls in college. And guys. And then I met Nick. My parents love him and they actually started talking to me again, after four years. They even paid for us to come back to Riverdale for a weekend.”

“Do you think your parents invited you back because you were with a man, or is there any other reason?”

“Yes, and no. His family has a lot of money, owns a lot of houses and land. They’re wealthy business people, as is my family. As I’m sure you know.”  _ I can’t tell her about the contract… _

“I do. Everyone in town and the tri-state area knows of the Blossoms. And if I must say, you’re not like them, Cheryl. I can tell.”

The redhead gave a half smile at this. She wasn’t like her family. Not at all. “I’m not. Neither is my brother and he’s raising his kids much better than we were raised. They actually have a chance at life.”

“That’s good, Cheryl. Really good. Now, I’d like to ask you something, and it would be best for you to be honest with me.”

“Okay…” was all the redhead said. 

“Have you ever had dark thoughts, Cheryl? Thoughts about hurting yourself or others?”

Cheryl gulped at the doctors question, but nodded nervously. She knew this would come up, but was hoping it would be later on. “I...y-yes. I have.”

“Would you like to talk about that?

The younger woman was quiet for a good minute, leg slowly starting to bounce as she thought about what she wanted to say and how to say it. She didn’t want to be put into a mental hospital or taken away from her brother and family again. “When I was with the sisters, I tried to...end my life, a few times...so when I was thirteen. Then...again at sixteen. A-and more recently. Um...a few days before I came back to Riverdale.” Cheryl said as she was now picking at her red nail polish. 

Dr. Burble wrote something in her notebook, “Thank you for trusting me with that information, Cheryl. Can you tell me about the most recent time?”

The redhead nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking, “Uhm, it was a morning after Nick ha-had…” she was thinking about what words to use, “assaulted me. That whole weekend was a blur, really. So, the next morning…it was like nothing from the entire weekend even happened. He was happy, which was nice. I tried my best to be the  _ sweetest _ I could towards him, not wanting to make him angry, again. I wasn’t happy.” Cheryl seemed to be deep in thought when she finished her sentence.

“Take as much time as you need, Cheryl.” Dr. Burble broke the redhead out of her thoughts.

“Wh-when Nick left for work, I had a glass of wine. I remember thinking about how lonely and pathetic I felt. Wondering when my lift became so shitty. Oh, excuse my language, doctor.”

Dr. Burble chuckled at the redhead's politeness, “It’s alright, I really don’t mind.” This caused Cheryl to slightly giggle in response.

“Anyway...I didn’t feel like I could do this anymore. That I could continue living my life that way. I wondered when I became that-that person who didn’t have a spark anymore. I was happy once, but it ended after Nick proposed. I really thought he was  _ it _ for me.” Chery lightly laughed at herself, thinking how ridiculous she thought everything sounded.

The redhead shook her head and continued, “I looked myself in the mirror, a-at my beaten and bruised body…” she slowly spoke, “and I told myself that today was the day. So I texted Jason and my best friend Josie, telling them that I loved them. I sat on my shower floor with a...razor blade in my hand. I...placed it to both of my thighs and  _ of course _ , someone called me. But I couldn’t get to my phone. At some point I had passed out. When I woke up to find myself still alive, I put the bl-blade against my arm, thinking that would for sure do it. I passed out again after that and next thing I know, I’m waking up in the hospital.”  _ She made a mental note to talk to Toni about this.  _ She felt like she could tell the Serpent anything.

“I’m very sorry that you felt that way, and I’m hoping we can get you to feeling better. Can I ask...is that why you keep your hoodie on during our sessions?” 

Cheryl nodded, “Yeah.” she said quietly.

“Have you felt like hurting yourself since you have been back?”

Cheryl thought for a moment before answering, “A few days ago. I was in the shower and started having a panic attack, I guess. I just...feel like a burden. To everyone. I got caught up in my head.”

“Cheryl, I’m sure you have people in your life who love you, and who you love in return.”

“I do. Sometimes I just th-think they would be better off with-without me.”

“Tell me about them.”

Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows, giving the doctor a confused look and slightly tilting her head. “Who?”

“The people who you love.”

“Oh. Well...there’s my twin brother Jason. He has always been by my side and my shoulder to cry on. He literally saved me from Nick and brought me here. He also has twins. Amber and William.” Cherly smiled big thinking about her niece and nephew. “I love them so much, as if they were my own…” she trailed off before, “Oh, my God. I almost left them.” Reality had set in and Cheryl realized that she almost took herself away from two of her favorite people, she started to panic, again. 

Doctor Burble immediately got up from her seat, just like earlier in the session. “Cheryl, you are okay. Breath in 1, 2, 3. Out 1, 2, 3. Good, that’s very good, Cheryl. In 1, 2, 3. Out 1, 2, 3. Good.”

After what seemed like hours, but what really just a few minutes, Cheryl’s breathing calmed down. 

“I know it can be painful to have these thoughts, Cheryl. To want to take your life, and to realize who you would be leaving behind. I promise, it is completely normal. You’re not a burden. Now, unfortunately, our hour is up, but I have some homework for you. I won’t be asking for it for a while, so you have plenty of time to work on it. Okay?”

Cheryl nodded to the doctor.

“I want you to make a list of the people you love and why you love them. I would also like to see you again next Monday, and maybe we can talk about medication, if that’s something you would be interested in.”

“Okay.” Was all the redhead could get out.

“Alright, it was nice seeing you again, Cheryl. Just talk to Natalie before you leave and we will see you next Monday.” Dr. Burble said to her as she opened her office door. 

Cheryl walked out of the office with puffy eyes, still sniffling. She had the paper she was giving to Natalie, just like last time. Toni had already paid for her, and once again, the Serpent fell asleep. Her phone was sitting on her leg when she got a social media notification and Cheryl saw that Toni’s lock screen was the selfie she had taken with Cheryl and Amber, absolutely making the redheads heart melt.  _ Make a list of the people you love. _

“Toni…” Cheryl shook the pink haired girl's shoulder and she instantly woke up.

“Hey, Cher. You ready?” Toni asked as she was getting up, not getting a good look at the redhead, which Cheryl was somewhat thankful for. She didn’t want to be a burden to Toni or for Toni to feel pity towards her.

They were walking out the door when Toni heard the redhead sniffle. “Cheryl? What’s wrong?” Toni asked, stopping in her tracks and placing her hands on Cheryl’s arm. The redhead immediately fell into Toni’s arms, hugging her tightly around the neck. 

“I’m just so tired of feeling all of these emotions, TT. I want my spark back.” Toni could relate to that statement way too well, but this was about Cheryl. She wasn’t going to talk about herself when she was needed by someone else.

Toni rubbed the taller girls back, breathing in her cherry blossom shampoo, which she had learned to love and appreciate the last two weeks that Cheryl has been staying with her. “It’s okay. I’m right here.” She cood. 

After a good five minutes, Cheryl’s breathing regulated and she was trying to compose herself. She pulled away from Toni, “Can we get coffee and donuts, again?” the redhead pouted, causing Toni to smile. “Yeah, we can. C’mon,” she said as she held onto Cheryl’s head.

The two went to the same coffee shop as last time and got another dozen donuts. They went back to Toni’s, stuffing their faces with donuts.

\----------

It was now 5pm and the two women were downstairs at the Wyrm. Cheryl was sitting at the bar while Toni, Jason and a few other Serpents were in her office, talking “Serpent business” as Cheryl was told. 

The redhead sat at the bar having light conversation with Peaches while she was serving drinks. “Cherry coke and cherry UV, Red?” Peaches asked her.

“Yeah. You remembered?”

“It’s sort of my job, but yeah.” she said with a smirk. 

“Sure. I’ll take a drink. I feel like I need to kind of let loose, anyway. You know?”

“I know exactly what you mean, Red. Life gets tough sometimes and gets to be too much.” Peaches said, handing the redhead a drink. They continued casual conversation and Cheryl noticed that whenever she looked up from her glass, she would catch Peaches looking at her, which in turn, made her blush like crazy. 

Cheryl was on her third drink when Peaches approached her, “It’s time for my break. You wanna dance for a bit? Take your mind off everything? I’ve got fifteen minutes.”

The redhead thought for a moment, looking at the people who were dancing before saying, “Sure. Why not.” Peaches grabbed Cheryl’s hand and led her to the dance floor, spinning her once they found an empty spot. The song was something by Ke$ha, but Cheryl didn’t recognize it. 

Peaches had turned Cheryl so that her front was to the redheads back, hands on hips, dancing against each other. Cheryl didn’t mind at all, she was having fun. 

\-----

“So what’s your plan, Blossom?” Toni asked while her, Jason, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead were all in her office.

“Alright. It’s kind of a long shot, but it might be the only option we have. The day I met you and Sweets, I had dropped my kids off with my parents and told my dad I was going on a blind date that Betty set me up on.”

“Okay, and?” Jughead asked, sitting on the couch next to Jason.

Fangs smacked the boy upside the head, “Let him talk, man!” Everyone looked at the two before turning their attention back to Jason. 

“Anyway...my dad asked me about it last Saturday when I was at their house and mentioned bringing this mystery girl over. So I thought we could pretend Cheryl went on some spontaneous road trip and showed up at my house the day before, to lure Nick he-”

“What about the blind date?” Sweet Pea spoke up, leaning off of the wall.

“Will you just let Red finish? Jesus...” Fangs told the taller man, shaking his head.

“That’s where you come in, Toni. I thought you could be my date, that way we can both keep an eye on Cheryl with Nick around. And if anything goes South…” he trailed off.

Toni had her feet up on her desk, and thought for a moment. Finally, she shook her index finger towards Jason, “That might just work. Do you think your parents would let you invite Ponytail and Sweets, too? And we can definitely have Serpents outside the house and around the property.”

“What about the Chicago PD and SVU?” Jughead asked, not interrupting.

Jason pulled a card out of his wallet, “I have the card for Olivia Benson, the officer that was at the hospital that day. FP could get ahold of her and her team and have them on standby, or something.”

“As much as I love your thought process on this, Red. I would  _ really _ like to get my hands on that asshole. Maybe we can just have FP on standby. I think we could get Alice in on it, too. What about your kids?” Toni said, with her index finger now on her chin as she thought about the steps to their plan. 

Jason thought for a moment, “Well, I could call my friend Archie to keep an eye on them. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Maybe even take them to his house, in case something goes down. He actually lives across the street from Alice and FP.”

“You could see if Jelly bean could watch them, too.” Jughead suggested, which Jason nodded at. He wouldn’t tell Jughead that he sort of forgot she existed. 

“Alright, then. Jason, figure out when we’re doing this and get back to me. I need a drink.” Toni said, sitting up straight in her chair. Sweet Pea opened the door, everyone following him out. 

“Uh, Toni. Why is Cheryl dancing with Peaches? I thought you and her…” Sweet Pea trailed off as he pointed towards the dancing women and looked at Toni, who had a confused and almost hurt look on her face.

Another song started to play, Reborn by Ghostlo. Everyone watched as Peaches spun Cheryl back around to face her as they kept dancing, holding each other close, Cheryl’s arms around Peaches’ neck. 

“C’mon, Blossom.” Toni grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. “What?! I don’t know how to dance like that!” Jason nodded towards the other women.

“Well you’re going to learn. Just follow my lead.” Toni said through gritted teeth. She found an empty spot about six feet from the other two and grabbed both of Jason’s hands, placing them on her hips as she moved in front of him, her arms going from his neck to his chest.

Finally, Peaches moved her hands over Cheryl’s ass, causing the redhead to blush and try to hide her face. While doing so, she noticed Jason and Toni dancing in the other direction.  _ What the…? _

“Why don’t you just dance with Cheryl? We all know you have heart eyes for each other.” Jason asked, bending down a little to talk to Toni so she could hear him, which caused his sisters eyes to widen at what she saw.

Toni turned around, now with her back to Jason’s front, holding his hands in place around her waist as she danced around. She reached up and grabbed the back of his neck to bring him closer so he could hear her answer, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, almost out of breath. 

“Oh, so you have feelings for Peaches, then? Trying to make her jealous?” he smirked, knowing full well that Toni had feelings for his sister.

Cheryl didn’t understand the feeling she had in her stomach seeing Toni dancing with someone, let alone her own twin brother.  _ I thought Toni liked me? Was I reading too much into it?  _ She felt like she could throw up, but when she saw Jason talking into Toni’s ear she decided to be bold. 

“You should probably get back to behind the bar. I’m sure your break is almost up.” She said into Peaches ear. 

Peaches moved closer to the redhead, “Hopefully I’ll see you next time.” she pressed her lips to Cheryl’s cheek before winking at her and walking away. To say Cheryl was confused and bewildered, would be an understatement. 

Cheryl stood straighter and marched over to Toni and her brother, who were still dancing. She grabbed Toni’s hand, pulling her smaller body into hers. With her hands now in Toni’s hair, Cheryl gave her a passionate kiss. Toni’s hands moved to Cheryl’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Jason just stood with a smirk on his face, looking over to the other three Serpents he was with, who all seemed to be laughing.

Jason walked over to the bar where Peaches now was. She apparently hadn’t noticed the other two women kissing. “Hey, Peaches. I’m sorry, but I think my sister was trying to make Toni jealous,” he said, nodding towards them.

Peaches looked over towards the two women who a confused and pissed off look on her face. “What the fuck?!” She walked over towards them and crossed her arms, “Cheryl, what’s going on?”

“Oh, Peaches. I’m sorry, I’m...what's going on with you?” Cheryl asked with a confused look and tone.

“We were dancing together, Cheryl. We were flirting. I thought we could hang out after my shift?” She said, looking towards Toni.

Cheryl crossed her arms, “You’re literally the one who told me I was Toni’s type and that Toni liked me. Why would you flirt with me after that?”

“Well, it didn’t look like anything had blossomed between you two, so I took my chance.”

Toni stepped up, “Wait. Cheryl is who you were talking about liking, when I asked you on a date? And then also told me that Cheryl was my type? I am so confused.”

“Like I said, it didn’t look like anything was happening between you two, so I decided to make my move. Now I just feel like a dumbass. And you really shouldn’t lead people on.” She said, pointing to Cheryl.

Toni put her hands on Peaches’ shoulders, “Hey, she didn’t lead you on. You were dancing together. Relax.”

“Yeah, whatever.” and with that, Peaches walked away.

“C’mon.” Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand, pulling her into her office. She shut the door and they both sat on the couch. “Sorry about her.” Toni said, referring to Peaches.

“It’s fine, TT. I thought she just wanted to dance because I told her I wanted to let loose. I didn’t realize she liked me like that.” Cheryl said as she picked at her cuticles. Toni grabbed one of hands to get her to stop, “She’ll get over it. I promise.”

“Full disclosure, seeing you dancing with Jason...did make me a little jealous.” Cheryl spoke, looking at the floor.

“I may have done that on purpose.” Toni lightly laughed. 

“Antoinette Topaz, color me shocked.” The redhead smiled at the other woman.


	13. 13: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter without angst and lots of fluff. We also learn more about Toni's dad and her love for photography. Cheryl and Toni get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, thanks for sticking around <3

**One Week Later - Wednesday**

Toni hadn't slept well last night, hardly a wink. She finally got up around 5am and started coffee, grabbing a pop tart and ate it while waiting. Once the coffee was done, she added quite a bit of whiskey, already over this day. She then grabbed her jacket and walked over to her desk for the pack of cigarettes that she rarely touched. 

The Serpent finally walked over to her door that led outside and sat on the top step. The sun was already starting to rise. She took the cigarette in between her lips and lit it, taking in a deep drag, as tears started filling her eyes. 

Today was the day. The anniversary of her fathers death. Normally, she would have partied the night away and gotten black out drunk. But this year was different. This year she had Cheryl. She couldn't be drunk when was protecting someone. 

She hated the fact that she was a little upset at not being able to do her annual grieving the way she normally would. She had to stay strong for Cheryl. She  _ wanted  _ to be strong for Cheryl. The redhead made her feel something that she had never felt before. Toni saw something in her eyes that she had never seen before. 

It was now 6am when Cheryl woke up to a cold, empty bed. She furrowed her eyebrows before sitting up and looking around for Toni, not seeing her anywhere. She turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand and noticed a note on top of her phone.

_ Good morning princess.  _

_ I made coffee and stepped outside. Feel free to join me, if you want. I'd really like you to. No pressure, though.  _

_ TT xoxo _

Cheryl smiled at the note and the thought that the Serpent even left her a note to begin with. She got up, grabbing her hoodie, a small blanket from the couch and a cup of coffee before stepping outside to join Toni. 

Toni was leaning her body against the railing of the balcony area at the top of the stairs that led to her apartment as Cheryl came through the door. The Serpent looked up as she tried to blink her tears away and smiled at the redhead, "Hey, Princess. I wasn't expecting you up this early."

Cheryl sat down, wrapping herself in the blanket. "I could say the same to you. I woke up early because I was cold thanks to you waking up early." She said as she gently pushed her shoulder into Toni's. 

"Sorry about that. I couldn't sleep." she sniffled

"What's wrong? And, what is that awful smell?"

"Smell? ...oh, uhh, I had a cigarette." 

"TT, those can kill you. And...I need you around." 

"You do?"

"Of course I do." Cheryl turned her body towards Toni, looking her straight in the eye as she reached up and gently held Toni's cheek. "Who else am I going to eat Hawaiian pizza with? Who's going to slay demons from my past? Who will I watch Mean Girls and quote the entire movie with? Plus...you make me feel safe."  _ And loved.  _

"I do?" 

"Always, TT. Where is this coming from? You're normally a big, bad Serpent. Why the insecurities? And the teary eyes?" Cheryl asked as she wiped Toni’s cheek with her thumb, the Serpent leaning into her touch.

Toni took a deep breath and held Cheryl's hand that was on her cheek, placing a kiss to the palm of it. "Today is the sixteenth anniversary of my dad's death..." 

"Oh, Toni. I'm so sorry. Whatever you need, I'm here." 

"Thank you. I guess you could say I'm grieving a little differently this year."

"How so?" Cheryl scooted closer to the Serpent. 

"Normally...I party all night and don't really remember anything that happened. Usually waking up at some random person's place. But I'm glad you're here with me this year." Toni said quietly, looking down at her coffee while sniffling. 

"I'm glad I'm here, too." Cheryl unburritoed herself, inviting Toni into the blanket. She gladly accepted and laid her head on Cheryl's shoulder, with Cheryl's arm wrapped around her. Toni can't remember the last time she felt so vulnerable or loved, if she was being honest. "Do you want to talk about your dad? I've never really lost anyone, but I'd imagine talking about them helps." 

Toni scooted impossibly closer to the redhead, who rubbed her side to comfort her. "Well, I told you about him a while ago, but sure, I guess. He bought me my first camera…" she smiled at the memory. "It was a birthday gift and nothing fancy. I'm pretty sure it was like one of those $20 ones from Walmart. We didn't have a computer, so I had to either get the photos printed or get my parents to buy me a bunch of SD cards." She gave a light chuckle at the memory have printing off a bunch of the photos.

"So he started your love for photography?"

"Sort of, yeah. I mean, when I was little I remember looking through magazines at the dentist or whatever doctors office we were at and thinking all the photos were cool. Especially National Geographic and things of that nature. My mom actually got me a subscription because she thought I was interested in learning about the animals, which I was, but I was more interested in the photos." 

Cheryl lightly chuckled, still rubbing Toni's side, the Serpent's head still on her shoulder. "That's adorable. What kind of photography do you enjoy? I don't think you've mentioned it."

"Probably not. I don't like talking about myself and burdening people with my problems." 

Cheryl sat up a little straighter, gently grabbing Toni's chin, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You, Antoinette Topaz are anything _ but  _ a burden." Toni saw that something different in Cheryl's eyes. Was it a spark? 

The Serpent smiled a small smile, "Thank you, Cher." 

The redhead placed another peck to Toni's lips, both of them smiling. "What do you like to photograph?"

She laid her head back on Cheryl’s shoulder, "I really like nature and portraits. That's what I'm passionate about. I actually used to take photos of my dad fishing and working on cars and stuff..." Toni started tearing up again, thinking of the memories. Soon those tears turned into full blown sobs. 

Cheryl moved around a little so that Toni's legs were bent over hers, so she could cradle the woman crying in her arms. The redhead didn't know what to say. She had never seen Toni break down, or even tear up, really. "Hey, shhhh, it's okay. I've got you." She kissed Toni's head while rubbing her back, trying to calm her down, but also knowing that she probably had to cry it out. 

As the Serpent let out more sobs, the sun had risen, the birds were chirping. Cheryl held the pink haired girl for ten minutes before her cries quieted. 

"Cheryl," she said while sniffling, "I've wanted to say this for a while, but I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. I know we've only known each other for about a month, but…" 

"But what, TT?" Cheryl asked softly, placing a kiss to Toni's head, which made the Serpent nuzzle into Cheryl more. 

"But I want you to know that once all of this has blown over... everything with your family and Nick...I'll still be around. I'm not sure what your plans are, but I hope you stick around Riverdale. Maybe…" Toni lifted her head to look into the redheads eyes, taking a breath, "maybe with me?" 

"Wh-what are you saying, Toni?" Cheryl asked, her heart about to beat out of her chest.

"Well, I was thinking that you could stay here. With me. I mean, un-unless you wanted to stay with Jason at Thistleh-" Toni was interrupted by her phone ringing and looked at who was calling, "Sorry, it's my mom. I have to take this." 

"No problem. You want some more coffee?" Cheryl asked as they both stood up to go back inside. Cheryl’s mind was going all over the place with what Toni was asking her.

Toni nodded as she answered, "Hey mom." 

“Hey, honey. I was just calling to check in. I know today can be tough for you.”

“Oh, hey. I’m fine, actually. Well, better than normal.”

“I’m honestly surprised you answered. I normally have to leave a voicemail,” she said with a chuckle.

“Oh, yeah. I’ve been up and out of bed for like two hours. I didn’t sleep well last night.” Toni sighed.

“You and me both. Maybe we should have an all night Skype party,” her mom laughed. “Did you not go out last night?”

“Uh, no. I didn’t. It was definitely strange to break the tradition, but it’s for the best.” 

Cheryl handed Toni back her coffee mug while Toni was sitting at the island. “Thanks, babe.” Toni whispered to the redhead, who blushed. “You’re welcome, TT,” she said before placing a kiss to Toni’s cheek and walking over to the bed to give the Serpent some privacy.

“Babe?” Toni’s mom said, “Did I interrupt something?”

“No, mom. It’s Cheryl.”

“Oh, right. The Blossom girl. No one has seen her bastard ex, I take it?”

“Unfortunately, no. I’m pretty sure the whole midwest and most of the East coast is looking for him at this point. Plus the Serpents.”

“Well, I’m glad she’s with you, Toni. And from what you’ve told me, I’m glad she has someone as caring as you.” There was a slight pause before she continued, “Alsooo, I’ve noticed that since she’s been with you, you call and text me more. So tell her ‘thank you from mom,’' she laughed. 

Toni rolled her eyes, but let out a chuckle, “I’m not going to tell her that, mom. How have you been today? Any plans?”

“Wow, you’ve even become a party pooper. I’m actually on my way to the salon. Figure I’d get a message and get my hair done.”

“That sounds like a great way to spend your day. I’m not sure what we’re doing yet. Maybe just sit around watching movies, or something.”

“Well, that sounds like a good day to me, babes. Maybe next year we can spend the day together. You can come visit me...and bring Cheryl.”

“MOM!”

“Don’t ‘mom’ me, Antionette. Have you told her how you felt?”

Toni turned around to catch a glimpse of Cheryl who was now sitting on the couch writing in her therapy notebook with earbuds in. She started journaling what was talked about in her therapy sessions, as well as stuff she wanted to mention in her next session, so she wouldn’t forget.

“I was working on that. But then you called me.”

“Sorry to beaver dam you, dear. That’s what you youngins say these days, isn’t it?”

“Eww, mom! Don’t say that!” Toni almost spit out her coffee, “But yes, you did.” she laughed.

“Well I’ll leave you to it, then. I just got parked for my appointment. I love you, Toni.”

“Love you too, mom.”  _ Love.  _ The Topaz women ended the call and Toni walked over to the couch to sit next to Cheryl, who took her earbuds out.

“How was the call with your mom?”

“It was fine. She was on her way to the salon for a massage and stuff.”

“Oh, my God. A message sounds amazing!” the redhead groaned.

“I’ve got some lavender lotion. I could rub your shoulders, or something.” Toni shrugged.

“Toni, no. This is your day.” Cheryl said, while putting her hand on Toni’s leg, “I should be the one giving you a message. Where’s the lotion?”

“Well, I can’t exactly say no to that.” Toni winked with a smirk. “It’s in the bottom drawer of my dresser.”

“Lay on the bed on your stomach, I’ll return shortly.” Cheryl went to refill her coffee before going to Toni’s dresser where she was told the lotion was. When she opened the drawer, her eyes widened at what she found, and she started giggling.

“What’s so funny?” the Serpent asked.

“Apparently you forgot what all you had in this drawer.” she blushed, still giggling. 

“What do you mean?” Toni sat up on the bed, furrowing her eyebrows.

Cheryl reached into the drawer, pulling out a harness for a strap on, holding it with her index finger and thumb. “I mean this, TT.” Cheryl couldn’t stop giggling.

Toni’s eyes widened, “Oh! I-I don’t know what that is!” Toni grabbed a pillow, covering her face as she laid down on her back, completely embarrassed. Cheryl was still laughing as she stood up and walked closer to the bed, with the lotion, “As odd as it is, I think it’s cute. Don’t ask me why, because I don’t have an answer.” 

Toni groaned into the pillow before saying, “you would.” Cheryl went to move the pillow, Toni keeping her eyes shut. “If you’re too embarrassed to look at me, you can just take your shirt off and roll over.” 

Sitting up, Toni turned to the redhead, eyes now open, “At least take me out to dinner first, Bombshell.” She grabbed the bottom of her sleep shirt, pulling it up and then laying down on her stomach, which Cheryl didn’t miss a beat of. “Comfortable?” Cheryl asked. Once Toni hummed in response, Cheryl straddled the shorter woman's butt, rubbing her back with lotion. 

Cheryl could feel Toni sinking more into the mattress as she relaxed. Toni would be lying if she said she wasn’t majorly turned on by Cheryl straddling her, and Cheryl would say the same thing about the soft moans coming from Toni’s mouth from her muscles getting massaged. The redhead wanted to hear more of those, but in a much more intimate way. 

About ten minutes into Toni’s massage, the Serpent had fallen asleep. Cheryl no longer heard soft moans coming from the body underneath her, but now heard soft snores, causing her to giggle. She gently rubbed in any excess lotion, appreciating the tanned woman's skin, curves and muscles of her toned back. Cheryl decided to be bold and placed a light peck to one of Toni’s shoulder blades. She heard Toni take in a deep breath, but she still appeared to be asleep.

“Dors bien, mon amour” (sleep well, my love) was all the redhead whispered before she moved off of the Serpent and covered her with the sheet. While Toni was sleeping, Cheryl decided she would be productive and do some dishes and some cleaning. She hated feeling like a burden to Toni and wanted to earn her keep in any way she could. 

An hour later and Toni was still asleep. Not sure if she should wake her, Cheryl decided to make a list in her notebook of things she should talk about in her next therapy session, or in future sessions. She sat on the couch, plugged her earbuds into her phone and selected a playlist of Powfu songs, suggested by Toni.

_ Things To Talk About: _

_ Nick’s abuse - mentally, physically, emotionally  _

_ Sweetwater River _

_ Feeling like a burden _

_ Toni _

Cheryl looked at her list over and over again. She didn’t want to talk about Nick more, but knew that she needed to. She needed to move past that part of her life, become stronger. The redhead hadn’t told Dr. Burble about her suicide attempt at Sweetwater River all those years ago, when Archie, Betty and Jughead saved her. She thought about how she barely even knew Betty’s hobo of a friend, but he risked his life walking onto the cracking ice to help save her. She would like to think that if things were the other way around, she would have the courage to help the three people who saved her. 

Dr. Burble also didn’t know anything about Toni. She hadn’t asked the redhead who she had been staying with, yet. And Cheryl hasn’t mentioned Toni to her. She was afraid to talk about her feelings for the pink haired woman. Afraid that Toni didn’t feel the same way, but earlier Toni asked if she would stay here after everything had blown over.  _ Was she serious? Does she feel the same way? She did dance with Jason to make me jealous. _

Suddenly Cheryl felt someone kiss her cheek. She smiled at the gesture and turned her head to find Toni smiling back at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Toni glanced at Cheryl’s lips, then leaned in for a quick, soft kiss. Toni pulled back, “Sorry I fell asleep. How long was I out?” She jumped over the back of the couch, now sitting by Cheryl.

“About two hours. It’s totally fine. You did say that you didn’t sleep well last night.” Toni moved closer to Cheryl, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder, getting a glance at Cheryl’s notebook, “Why do you need to talk to Burble about me?” Toni asked in a curious tone.

Cheryl’s eyes widened and she slammed the notebook shut, “Uhm, I...uhh...just haven’t told her where I’m staying yet. It hasn’t come up.” she half lied. “So, anything you want to do today?” Cheryl asked, quickly changing the subject. 

“I was actually thinking that we could have the twins over for that sleepover we promised them,” Toni suggested, which caught Cheryl off guard, “But today is about you, Toni. You should do something that makes you happy. Maybe go take some photos?”

Toni sat up, turning to look at Cheryl, “Spending time with you makes me happy, Cher. And seeing you happy, makes me happy. Your niece and nephew make you happy, and I must admit that they put me in a good mood with their goofiness.”

The redhead gave Toni a big smile, “Are you sure, TT?” Toni leaned forward to place a kiss to Cheryl’s forehead, “I’m positive. I can text Jason, unless you want to. And I should probably venture down to the bar to see if Peaches or Fangs need anything.”

This caused a strange facial expression from Cheryl, “Have fun with that,” was all she said, causing Toni to laugh a little. “Hey,” Toni placed a hand on Cheryl’s, “Whatever issue she’s having, she can get over it.” Toni got up to go get dressed before heading down to the bar. “I’ll text Jason,” Cheryl told the Serpent before she walked out the door with a two finger salute. 

**Cheryl: JJ, can you bring the twins over to Toni’s sometime today for a sleepover? :)**

**Broski: They’re actually at Alice’s but they’re last day of school is Friday, so they shouldn’t be doing anything this weekend, other than breakfast at Thornhill on Saturday.**

**Cheryl: Right, I forgot school was a thing. Maybe they could come over Saturday, then?**

**Broski: Yeah, sure. They usually stay with me on the weekends, but we don’t really have any plans. I was probably going to bring them over to see you, anyway.**

**Broski: They haven’t stopped talking about you and Toni since the last time we were over.**

**Cheryl: They talk about Toni?**

**Broski: Oh, yeah. William thinks she’s ‘super cool’ and Amber loves her hair lol**

**Cheryl: Well, they’re not wrong. We’ll see you guys Saturday :***

An hour later, Toni came back up to her apartment, finding Cheryl painting and blaring some instrumental music. She smiled at the sight, thinking about how nice it was to not feel as lonely as she normally does on this day, or in general, really. It was nice coming home to Cheryl. 

Toni walked over to the redhead, standing behind her and putting her arms around Cheryl, who jumped slightly, not hearing Toni come in, “What are you working on?” 

She relaxed into Toni’s arms, leaning against her front, “I felt inspired, and...it’s a surprise.” Cheryl turned around to face Toni, the shorter girls arms now resting on Cheryl’s hips, “Now, TT. If you would kindly not spoil your surprise…” she spoke slowly, occasionally glancing down to Toni’s lips.

Toni sighed, “I suppose I can find something to do. What did Jason say about the sleepover?”

Cheryl pouted, playing with the ends of Toni’s hair, “It’ll have to wait until Saturday, he’ll bring them over after breakfast. We forgot that they were in school. They’re last day is Friday.” This caused Toni to internally facepalm herself, before, “Hey, don’t pout. You have no idea what that does to me. But we’ll plan for Saturday,” she smirked and walked away, leaving Cheryl with a curious look on her face. 

The redhead turned the easel so that it would be harder for Toni to see what she was working on from anywhere in the apartment. She watched as Toni grabbed something from her desk and walked into the bathroom for a few minutes, then back out. This made Cheryl even more curious. Toni sat down at her desk, booting up her laptop to work on editing some nature and wildlife photos she had taken a week before Cheryl came back. 

While the Serpent was working on her photos, she got an idea. She wanted Cheryl to know how she felt about her, for the redhead to be happy, but was worried that it was too soon. They hadn’t known each other long, but she thought back to earlier that morning, when she practically asked Cheryl to move in with her, before her mom called. She decided to head back down to the bar and ask the two people who would be able to help her. 

“I’ll be right back, Cher.” she called out as she grabbed her Serpent jacket and headed back down to the bar, in search of Fangs and Sweet Pea. Thankfully, she didn’t have to look long as both of them were sitting at the bar. “Boys, just the people I was looking for. I need your help with something.”

“Sure, Tiny. What’s up?” Sweets asked. “Need us to bash some heads in?” Fangs asked, while wrapping his left hand around his right fist. “Can you both just come into my office real quick? Shouldn’t take long.” The two men nodded and stood to their feet as Toni unlocked her office, not missing the glare she was getting from Peaches.

Toni sat in her chair, the two men on the couch across from her. “What’s this about, T?” Fangs asked her. She groaned and slouched in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, something clicked in Sweet Pea’s brain, “Oooooh. This is about Cheryl, isn’t it?” Toni looked at him, “What? Why would you think that?”

“Well, you aren’t denying it. But also, I just realized what day it is...”

Fangs looked between the two, also realizing what day it was, “Shit, he’s right. You didn’t go out last night. You weren’t down at the bar at all, other than for Serpent stuff.”

“We know you like her, T. We all saw you two making out the other night.” Sweet Pea told the Serpent Queen, who groaned again, “I just don’t know what to do or what’s too fast. I...I think I asked her to move in with me, this morning? Like, officially, once all this is over?”

“What?! I mean that’s awesome, and I’m happy for you. Are you sure it’s not just your emotions, with today?” Fangs asked.

“I don’t think so, Fangs. My feelings for her keep growing and I don’t know if it’s because I’m spending almost every minute of every day with her, or what.”

“Have...you been hooking up with anyone?” Sweets asks, to which Toni shook her head no. “Wow, you must really like her. I can’t remember the last time I saw you in a relationship, though.”

“My last hook up was a few weeks ago, but nothing since. I haven’t wanted to. I mean...I do want to, just not at random with just anyone. And the whole relationship thing scares the fuck out of me.”

“Wow. Toni Topaz going a few weeks without a hook up. Never thought I’d see the day,” Fangs joked, causing an eye roll from Toni, “Shut the fuck up, Fangs. I just don’t know what to do with all of these feelings. We haven’t talked about what I said this morning and I definitely meant what I said. I’ve never been happier and Cheryl brings something out in me that I can’t explain.”

“I’ll agree. You definitely seem happier since Red’s been around. I don’t think it’s too soon, to be honest. I mean, Betty and I didn’t really know each other and met when we were in high school, but once we started talking, we really hit it off and I asked her out on a date.” Sweet Pea told them.

“I should ask her out on a date.” She wasn’t asking anyone, it was a statement, mostly to herself.

“That seems like a good idea, T. I mean, we all know her last relationship was garbage and she might latch onto anyone who treats her well, but she needs to know how you feel and that people care about her.” Fangs told her.

“But if you ask her out, it’s not like you guys can go anywhere. Want us to clear out the Wyrm for you?” Sweets asked.

Toni thought for a moment, “No. But I do need you both to go up to the roof and make sure it’s cleaned up of an debri. Thanks, boys.” She smiled at them and headed back upstairs.

Once she was back up to her apartment, she smiled again at Cheryl still painting. She walked over, making sure to stay standing behind the easel, so she couldn’t see what was being painted, “Hey, Cher. Can I talk to you for a second? Once you’re done?”

“Sure, TT. Let me just get this cleaned up.” Cheryl started cleaning her brushes and cleaning up her work area while Toni sat down on the couch, looking nervous as ever. Once Cheryl was done, she joined the pink haired woman. “Is everything okay? You look nervous.”

“Yeah, Cheryl. Everything’s fine.” She promised as she grabbed Cheryl’s hand, “I just...wanted to talk to you about this morning. About what I said. When I...asked you to move in with me, officially. I don’t want to rush anything, and we shouldn’t rush anything, I just really li-” Toni was now looking at the ground as Cheryl cut her off.

“Toni. As much as I think you rambling is adorable, there’s no need. I’ve been thinking all day about what you said. I don’t know what’s going to happen if or when Nick is caught, or what’s going to happen with my parents, but I think I would like to stay in Riverdale. This is where my family is. Where...where you are.”

Toni was now staring into Cheryl’s eyes, “I do  _ really _ like you, Toni. The way you make me feel is something I’ve never felt before, but I know I shouldn’t rush into anything, as much as I would like to, like you’ve said. No one has  _ ever _ treated me as well as you, whether as a friend or something more. I’m not ready to let go of that.”

The Serpent was now smiling from ear to ear, a little embarrassed about the smile, if she was being honest, “I really like you too, Cher. I’m not good at relationships and I haven’t been in one in a  _ very _ long time, but when you’re ready, I would like to try.” She said slowly. “And...I was wondering...if you would like to go on a date with me? Tonight?”

Cheryl could feel her cheeks burning with a bright blush on her face. She didn’t want to deny Toni, how could she. “I would love to,” was all she said with a huge smile. Toni leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, “Perfect. You just hang out here and I’ll get everything ready.” Toni got up and headed to her closet. 

The redhead walked over to the corner where her easel was and grabbed her sketchbook and some pencils, continuing a drawing she had been working on. She was sitting on the couch when Toni came out of the closet about thirty minutes later with a large duffel bag and a handful of extra pillows, gaining a curious look from Cheryl. “I’ll be right back. You might want to change out of your pajamas,” she giggled. “Maybe jeans and a hoodie, nothing crazy, but we’ll be outside, and I don’t want you to get cold.” Toni said as she left the apartment. 

Cheryl got up, putting her sketchbook and pencils away. She decided to take Toni’s advice and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red hoodie, with her checkered Vans. She walked into the bathroom to check her hair and put on some makeup, but stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at the mirror. 

_ You are worthy.  _

_ You are beautiful.  _

_ You are important. _

_ You are not a burden. _

Cheryl stared at the words for what seemed like an hour, before she pulled out her phone and decided to take a picture. She realized the marker is what Toni must have grabbed out of her desk earlier. The redhead walked to the desk, opening the drawer she saw Toni open earlier and found a red dry erase marker to add to the note on the mirror.

_ You are badass. _

_ You are loving. _

_ You are perfect.  _

_ You are not a burden. _

She wanted to remind Toni that she wasn’t a burden, like she mentioned that morning. Once Cheryl was done, she put the marker back. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, she wore her glasses and her makeup was more of a natural look. Just as she was finishing up and walking out of the bathroom, when Toni reappeared. “Hey, you ready?” Toni smiled at her. 

“I am, TT. But…” Cheryl pulled Toni into a tight hug, “thank you.” she whispered into the shorter woman's ear. At first, Toni wasn’t sure what Cheryl was talking about. The date, maybe. But then Toni caught a glimpse of the bathroom mirror and smiled to herself, hugging Cheryl even tighter, “of course.” was all she said before they let go of each other. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and led her out of her apartment door, as if they were going down to the Wyrm.

Instead of going downstairs, Toni opened a door that said ‘roof entry’ and led the redhead up the stairs. The sun was almost setting when the two women got to the roof, earning a gasp from Cheryl, “Wow. This view is beautiful.”

Toni looked at Cheryl, “it really is.” She then led them around some venting for the heat and air conditioning, revealing blankets and pillows laid out, with a few fake candles and two to go containers. 

“TT, you did all this? You really didn’t need to. We could have just sat on the couch.”

Toni turned to the redhead, cupping her cheek with her hand, “You deserve the world, Cheryl Blossom. But this was the best I could do, given the circumstances. Fangs and Sweets also helped.”

“It’s perfect, TT. Thank you.” Cheryl said as she leaned in for a kiss.

The women sat down on the blanket and started eating the Chinese takeout. “Ya know, we should really eat healthier. And it would be cheaper to just buy groceries.” Cheryl stated, getting a sarcastic sounding groan from the Serpent. 

“Cher, I’ve told you that I can’t cook.” Toni didn’t miss Cheryl saying ‘we’. 

“You may not be able to, but I can. And I could teach you, if you want.”

Toni playfully rolled her eyes, “Fine. We can order groceries tomorrow and have them delivered, or something.” Cheryl didn’t respond, she just smiled at Toni before going back to her food. 

“Oh! I forgot! I had Fangs pick up some wine. I’ll be right back.” Toni said as she gave Cheryl a kiss on the cheek and ran downstairs to the Wyrm’s alcohol cooler. 

Cheryl sat in silence, thinking about everything that has happened in the last month. She has gotten to spend time with her family, her niece and nephew. She saw Kevin the other day, for the first time since she had started dating Nick. She was in therapy, which was a long time coming, but she was thankful. She was with Toni who made her happy, possibly the happiest she’s ever been. Cheryl stood up and pulled her phone out of her pocket so she could take a picture of the set up Toni had done, so she could send it to Josie and even Jason. 

**GC w/ Jos and Broskie:**

**Cheryl: Guys, Toni asked me out on a date and look at what she did! *image***

**Jos: Girl, wife her up! That’s so sweet.**

**Broskie: I better be your man of honor at the wedding.**

**Cheryl: OMG calm down. We’ve only known each other for a month.**

**Jos: A month is plenty of time, Cher.**

**Broskie: You are living with her, though. You’ve already done the Uhaul step, sis.**

Cheryl just rolled her eyes at their responses, but was also smiling from ear to ear, feeling a warm spark in her chest. Toni came back with a bottle of red wine and two plastic cups. “I don’t know anything about wine, but figured you would like red.” Toni spoke as she sat back down on the blankets.

“Red is perfect, TT. Plastic cups, though? Really?”

“Hey, I never said I was classy. I don’t own wine glasses.”

“You own a whole ass bar, but don’t own wine glasses?”

“No, we don’t sell wine.” the Serpent laughed as she poured them both a glass. “Cheers to…” she was trying to think of something clever, but nothing came out. 

“Cheers to new beginnings, and...to new love.” Cheryl said, causing both women to smile as they took a sip from their glasses. They had eaten most of their food as the sun was setting. Toni turned on the fake candles and played some music. The Serpent got comfortable, throwing a blanket over the two of them and opening her arms up to Cheryl, who gladly cuddled into her.

“Thank you for today,” Toni whispered. Cheryl looked up at her with a confused look, “For being a welcoming distraction on the anniversary.” 

“Well, you’ll never forget our first date, this way.” Cheryl joked, earning a tickle to the ribs from Toni. 

“You’re right, though. I won’t. I’m not sure how I could forget it, though. Dinner, wine, and a sunset with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s waist, hugging her tightly. “I could say the same. Can you see the stars very well from up here?”

“On some nights, when it’s not too cloudy, yeah. Why? Have a wish you’d like to make?” the Serpent Queen joked.

Cheryl shook her head, “I couldn’t see the stars in Chicago. And I’m not sure what else I could possibly wish for.” Toni smiled at this, gently squeezing the redhead in her arms. 

The two laid there, as the sun was finally setting below the horizon and the stars began to shine. They listened to the soft playlist that Toni had picked and just enjoyed each other's company, as they had been doing for the last month. It was at this moment that Toni decided she was done being a player and done with hookups. As they were both drifting off to sleep on the rooftop of the Whyte Wyrm on the Southside of Riverdale, Toni Topaz realized that she was in love with Cheryl Blossom.

“Dors bien, mon amour” (sleep well, my love), was all Toni said before gently taking off Cheryl’s glasses and placing a kiss on the head of the sleeping woman in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter at 5,894 words. Hope you enjoyed all of the fluff.


	14. 14. We Have A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about half the length of the last one, but is kind of split up in two chapters. 
> 
> Cheryl goes to another therapy session and we find out who stopped by Thornhill all those nights ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of violence and rape in Cheryl's therapy session.

**Friday**

“Nice to see you again, Cheryl. And if I may say, it’s quite nice to see you smiling. I assume you’ve had a good few days since I last saw you on Monday?” Dr. Burble asked the redhead.

“I have, yes. Easily the best week I’ve had in a very long time. I’ll be spending time with my niece and nephew this weekend, and I actually went on a date Wednesday,” she blushed as she thought about the night she had with Toni.

“Judging by the look on your face, I would guess that this person you went on a date with means a lot to you.”

Cheryl swallowed, realizing this is when she needed to tell Burble about Toni. “Yes. She does. I’ve...actually been staying with her since I’ve been back in town. Somewhere my parents and Nick would never dare look for me.”

“Did you know her before you came back?”

Cheryl shook her head, “No, I didn’t. My brother Jason actually introduced us. And by cousin Betty knows her through a few mutual friends.”

“Why don’t you tell me about her. What’s her name?”

The redhead took a deep breath, not sure where to begin. “Well, her name is Toni. She’s...possibly the sweetest person I’ve ever met. She’s also a badass and has a tough exterior until you get to know her.” Cheryl smiled, “She’s really done a lot for me.”

“How so?”

“Toni has helped me with my panic attacks and was a huge help when I first came back. She helped me with my bandages after I left the hospital and she took care of me as if we had been friends for years. She even bought me an easel, paints and canvases.”

“It sounds like she’s a great person, Cheryl. I’m glad you have her in your life. How was your date?”

“To be honest, it was absolutely perfect. I was definitely not expecting what she put together. We watched the sunset on the rooftop of her apartment with some food, wine, pillows and blankets, and then we fell asleep.” The redhead laughed at the memory from two days ago. 

“That sounds really sweet.” Dr. Burble paused for a moment, “I’m not here to tell you what to do, Cheryl, but I do suggest that you take things slow with this blooming relationship with Toni. Just because of everything going on with Nick and the SVU.”

Cheryl nodded, “I agree. Both Toni and I are on the same page. We kiss sometimes, or call each other ‘babe’ and we cuddle, but that’s about it. And that’s totally fine. She’s not pressuring me into anything.”

Dr. Burble made a few notes in her notepad before continuing, “Well, like I said earlier, I’m glad you have her, Cheryl. It’s good to have people to lean on. Is there anything you wanted to talk about before we move on?”

“Uhm, I have a list, actually. I’ve been writing down things that I think of. I would...like to talk about N-nick more. I need to move on from this and learn how to cope with what he did.”

“I think that’s a move in the right direction, Cheryl. I’m happy to see that you’re writing things down to mention. That alone can help a lot. So, you have mentioned that Nick was abusive in many ways. You can start wherever you would like, when you’re ready.”

Cheryl started picking at her nails, just at the thought of Nick, but she knew she needed to talk about it. "I think I have said that it didn't start until after we were engaged. It started as small stuff, like roughly grabbing my arms or saying that I ate too much for dinner, calling me names. Stuff like that," she shrugged. "There was one time...well, the only time Jason came to visit after we were engaged. We all went to dinner and Nick called me a 'fat cow' I think, then him and Jason got into a fist fight. Nick broke Jason's nose and we just...left him there. Jason ended up in the nearest emergency room."

"And it was after this that he became physical with you?"

"Yeah. He wou-would smack me if I did something wrong. Like, accidentally burn dinner or spend too much money even though he told me to go treat myself." Cheryl sounded almost angry, now. "He never touched my face, though. Always my arms, back or legs. He always said my face was too pretty and that he didn't want to pay for plastic surgery. He did have to eventually, but that was be-because he burned me. On my chest.”

“He burned you? With what?” Dr. Burble asked as she wrote something down.

“Coffee, of all things.” Cheryl deadpanned, “I apparently didn’t make it the way he wanted. I...added too much sugar.” she said this in a way that made her realize just how ridiculous all of this sounded. How psychotic Nick is. “It wasn’t much surgery, just enough so that I wouldn't get a scar.”

“I can’t imagine what that was like for you, Cheryl.”

“Well, there’s more…” Cheryl looked at the ground, feeling a panic attack coming on. 

“Cheryl, you don’t have to tell me everything in this session. You’ve made a lot of progress.”

“No, I know. I want to. I need to get it all out.” she said with a shaky voice.

“Alright, then. Take your time.”

The redhead licked her lips and thought about her words for a moment, saying everything inside her head before saying it outloud. “The weekend before I came back, Nick was meeting with a new client for work. He told me he had moved money to my account and to go treat myself. So, I went to the salon with Josie and then we got coffee. When I came back home...when I went back to Nick’s apartment, he was there waiting for me, a few beers in. Which was odd.”

“What was odd, Cheryl?”

“Th-the fact that he was drinking beer. He rarely drank beer, only when watching a sports game, or when doing something outside with his buddies. Normally, he drank scotch or whiskey, occasionally wine. Anyway...I came home and he was asking me where I was and why I was hanging out with Josie, and why I sp-spent so much money, even though he told me to spend it.”

“It sounds to me like he wanted you to spend it so that he had a reason to hurt you?” Burble said, almost in shock, but she had seen this before in other patients who had suffered abuse.

“Thinking back, I would have to agree.” Cheryl said slowly, deep in thought.

“What happened next, Cheryl?”

“It’s...kind of blurry. I don’t remember exactly what order things happened in. I remember him...ch-choking me, against the wall and screaming in my face,” She moved her hand to the back of her head, “and he smacked the back of my head against the wall, then Jason called my phone and Nick talked to him.” She moved her hand back down to her lap, “next thing I remember was him hitting me across the face with a beer bottle, and then I was waking up…” she started bursting into tears, her breathing felt restricted, like she felt Nick’s hand on her neck all over again.

Dr. Burble was quick to Cheryl’s side, comforting the redhead. “Breath with me Cheryl, okay? In 1,2,3. Out 1,2,3. That’s good. In 1,2,3. Out 1,2,3. Keep breathing, Cheryl. In 1,2,3. Out 1,2,3.” Finally Cheryl’s breathing regulated, again. Tears drying on her cheeks. “That’s good, Cheryl. Do you want to continue?” Cheryl nodded, and Burble moved back to her seat, making a note in her notepad.

Cheryl let out a breath before continuing, “I remem-remember waking up...he h-had me t-tied to the b-bed and he wa-was…” the redhead took a moment before continuing, “raping me.”

Dr. Burble shut her eyes, imaging everything this woman had been through. She’s never had a client who has gone through so much in such a short amount of time. Cheryl was only twenty-four. Burble was trying to think of what to say, other than ‘I’m sorry’ but she couldn’t think of anything else, because she was sorry.

“Cheryl, I am so, so sorry that all of this has happened to you in your short life. No one deserves the things that you have endured. Except for maybe Nick.” Burble joked, knowing full well that it was very unprofessional of her, causing Cheryl to let out a small laugh. “Well, then. I think that’s enough for today, don’t you think?” Cheryl nodded. “Alright, here’s this, just take it out to Natalie like normal.” she said as she handed Cheryl paperwork for her next appointment. 

The redhead went out to see Natalie about her next appointment, but was welcomed by an empty waiting room.  _ Where’s Toni? Did she leave me? No, she wouldn't have. Would she? _

“Miss Blossom?...Cheryl?” she was brought out of her thoughts by Natalie, “Your friend is outside. She had a phone call.”

“Oh. Thank you.” she let out a sigh of relief. 

“How does next Tuesday work for you?”

“That’s fine.” Cheryl said as she was trying to look out the doors to see where exactly Toni was.

“Alright, Miss Blossom. We’ll see you Tuesday at 10am.” Cheryl took the appointment card from Natalie, still barely paying attention. She slowly walked to the door, finally spotting Toni’s car in the same spot they had parked. She walked out the door and spotted Toni on her phone, practically yelling at whoever was on the other line. 

\---

**Thornhill: The Night Before**

"Alright, then. Now that you've been paid with cash, I'll give you the Jingle Jangle after we have Cheryl. So what's the plan, Penny?" Clifford asked. 

"Well, we know she's been staying with that Serpent bitch, Topaz. We just have to pick a fight and get her to meet us somewhere, on common ground. Or follow her and Red around when they're out and about." Penny said, waving her hand around at the last part. 

"Why can't you just infiltrate the bar she owns?"

"A Ghoulie has never stepped foot inside that bar, unless it's business. Same goes for them and Ghoulie territory. And if I walk in there, I guarantee they'll kill me on the spot." 

"What if I go in there, then? I need to get her back. She’s been gone for a month." Nick told the blonde woman. 

"Are you really dumb enough to think they don't know who you are? They've probably got every Serpent in Riverdale looking for you." Penny scoffed. 

"How did Cheryl get here, though?" Penelope asked.

"No idea. She left her car at my apartment building, her phone says it's still in Chicago and none of her bank cards have been used." Nick said. 

"And your goons first saw Cheryl a week ago?" Clifford asked Penny. 

"That's right. Her and Topaz were out driving somewhere and my guys spotted them at a doctor's office." 

"Interesting." Clifford said slowly as he thought for a moment. "Work on your plan to get her here, in this house, and we'll talk about the Jingle Jangle." 

Penny got up and left, leaving the two Blossom's and Nick alone. 

"Cliff, I'm not paying you a dime until I have Cheryl. And after paying Penny, I know how bad you need the money. You better hope her plan works." 

Unbeknownst to them, Nana Rose was around the corner, about to head into the kitchen, when she heard loud voices. She stopped in her tracks and heard everything. She needed to get to Jason and warn them.

\---

**Present - Friday**

The next morning Nana made up some excuse about Jason not feeling well and she was taking her crystals over to see what was making him sick and some to help him feel better. She made the walk over the Thistlehouse, knocking on the door. 

“Nana?” Jason asked, looking around outside for his parents, “What are you doing here?” It was a bit unusual for Nana to walk over to Jason’s.

“Let me in, my dear boy. And call Antionette. I need to speak to her.” Nana moved past her grandson, almost out of breath, and found a seat on the couch. “Oh, Sam, Forsyth, have a seat. You’ll need to hear this, too. Someone fetch me some water, please.”

Sweets and Jug sat on the couch across from her while Jason got a glass of water, which she happily drank half of. “Jason, dearie, please call Antionette.”

Jason nodded and pulled out his phone, finding her contact. It rang a few times before, “Hey, Blossom. What’s up?”

“Hey, Toni. Uhm, my Nana came to my house saying she needs to talk to you and also told all of us here that we need to hear it, too. Are you somewhere you can talk?”

“We’re at Cheryl’s therapy appointment, but I can step outside.” Jason could hear shuffling on the other line and put her on speaker, “Alright, Toni. You’re on speaker now. Nana, go ahead.”

“My dear, Antionette. And everyone. Cheryl is in grave danger.” she said slowly.

“Nana, what are you talking about?” Toni asked, worry lacing her voice.

“That St. Clair boy is in Riverdale. He was at Thornhill last night with a woman, who I believe they called Penny. I’m not sure what she looked like, I only heard them. They are planning something, Antionette.”

It was quiet for a moment, before “Penny fucking Peabody,” the Serpent Queen said through gritted teeth. Of course she has something to do with this. Nana, have they all met before last night?”

“I’m not sure, dear. This was the first time I had heard them. They mentioned payment and something called Jingle Jangle.”

“Clifford and Penelope must be paying Penny and the Ghoulies. What else did they say, Nana?”

“They said that they have been watching you and Cheryl. They know where she is.”

“Fuck! Of course they have. God, I’m so fucking stupid!” Toni said, as Cheryl walked out of the door to Dr. Burbles office, giving her a strange look. “Shit, guys. I have to go. Cheryl’s out of her appointment. Listen to me...” Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand and marched to her vehicle with a very confused redhead. Toni still opened the door for her, smiling at her as she did so and got in on the driver side. “Sweets, call Peaches or Fangs and tell them to clear out the Wyrm. Jug, text everyone and tell them to meet there in thirty minutes. Jason, bring Nana with you and call FP to meet us there. I’ll fill Cheryl in and meet you guys there.” Toni hung up the phone, and punched the steering wheel. 

“TT, what’s going on?” asked a concerned Cheryl. 

Toni took in a deep breath, “I’m sorry, just give me a minute, Cher.” Toni leaned over the console and gave Cheryl a deep kiss before she opened the car door and stepped outside. Cheryl was even more confused, before she heard, “ _FUUUUUUUUCK!!!”_ being shouted from outside. Toni was now leaning with her back and head against her vehicle, trying not to break down. She took a deep breath and readjusted her Serpent jacket before getting back into the vehicle.

“TT...please tell me what’s going on.” Cheryl asked with glossy eyes.

Toni turned to face Cheryl, grabbing both of her hands. “Your Nana Rose overheard something at Thornhill last night and went to Jason’s this morning. She told him to call me and that’s who I was on the phone with. Cheryl…” there was a long pause before Toni continued almost in a whisper, “Nick is in town.” She saw the color from Cheryl’s face completely fade, causing her to be even more pale than she already was, as if she had seen a ghost.

“Wh-wh-what?” she finally got out, having difficulty breathing. 

“Babe, please listen to me. Okay? Just breath. In 1,2,3. Out 1,2,3.” 

Cheryl nodded as she closed her eyes, doing the breathing exercises she’s been working on with both Dr. Burble and Toni. 

“Apparently your parents are working with Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies. They...they know you’ve been staying with me. But we have a plan, okay? Jason and a few of us came up with something last week, we’ve just been waiting to strike.”

Cheryl was just giving Toni a blank stare. No words, her eyes weren’t moving, she wasn’t showing any emotion. It wasn’t until Toni got back out of the vehicle and opened the passenger door and pulled the redhead into her embrace that Cheryl started sobbing. 

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I’ve got you, Cheryl. I’ve got you. I won’t let him hurt you ever again.” They were like this for almost ten minutes when Cheryl’s cries stopped. “What do we do, now?” Cheryl asked quietly with a sniffle. 

Toni held her face up so she could look at her.  _ God, I love her.  _ “We go meet everyone at the Wyrm, and we work out the plan. We’ll have to strike soon, but I think it can wait until after the sleepover, okay?” Cheryl nodded and Toni gave her one more kiss before she got back in the vehicle. 

The Serpent Queen drove to the Whyte Wyrm, not knowing what the future held for her and the redhead. For once in her life, she was terrified. Terrified of losing Cheryl. Toni reached over the console and held Cheryl’s hand, fingers intertwined as they continued their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter starts where this one ends. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks for stopping by!


	15. 15. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't too angsty at all, but there's a good amount of Choni fluff and it gets a little smutty towards the end, I suppose? 
> 
> Alsoooo we learn quite a bit about Nana Rose, the Riverdale Whisperer, and her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts where the previous chapter ended:
> 
> The Serpent Queen drove to the Whyte Wyrm, not knowing what the future held for her and the redhead. For once in her life, she was terrified. Terrified of losing Cheryl. Toni reached over the console and held Cheryl's hand, fingers intertwined as they continued their journey.

Toni parks behind the bar, walking into the back entrance, hand in hand with Cheryl. They get there to find Nana Rose, Jason, Sweet Pea, Betty, Fangs, Kevin, Jughead, FP and Alice. The other Serpents hadn't arrived yet. "Kev, Ponytail, what are you guys doing here?"

"Cheryl is our friend and cousin. We're here for moral support." Betty told the Serpent Queen.

"And to help in any way we can." Kevin added. 

"And you, Alice?" Toni asked

Alice scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, "First of all I'm a Serpent, too. Just because I gave up my jacket years ago doesn't mean I'm not still a part of this family. And second, Cheryl and Jason are more my kids than they are Clifford and Penelope's and I'll be damned if they continue to hurt my daughter." she said with every ounce of anger in her body, getting a teary eyed smile from Cheryl. 

"Fine, you can all stay." Toni instructed Cheryl to sit down, which the redhead did, after she pulled the chair up next to Toni, still holding onto her hand. "First, before everyone else gets here, we need to talk about this plan. All of you may need to be involved. A few of us came up with something last week. The day we all met up at Alice and FP's, before Cheryl got here, Jason had told Clifford that he was going out on a blind date set up by Betty. Clifford mentioned bringing his date over sometime for dinner. We thought out our options and thought it would be best for me to be the date."

"What if they ask you your name?" Jughead asked. 

"Antionette, I don't think Clifford or Penelope know your first name. This...Penny Peabody you spoke of only called you 'Topaz'. You could use a different last name, or different name altogether, dear."

"Nana's right, Toni. Even if you said your name was Antionette, my parents probably wouldn't think anything of it." Jason said.

"What exactly does this have to do with you being the date, Toni?" Kevin asked.

"We would tell the Blossoms that Cheryl showed up the night before at Jason's. She had gone on some soul searching road trip, leaving everything behind. She...realized she missed Nick and everything involving the cops and SVU was a mistake. Jason tells his parents that she showed up, but needs to sleep and wants to spend time with his kids, and he'll suggest dinner the next night, inviting me, his blind date. This way I can help keep an eye on Cheryl...as well as Nick. And we'll see if Sweets and Ponytail can come, too."

"How can the rest of us help?" FP asked. 

"Wait...if you three are here, where are my kids?" Jason asked.

"Calm down, boy. They're with Jellybean, and Archie is on standby." FP responded.

"We'll have Serpents surrounding the Blossom estate like we do now, but we need to look out for Penny and the Ghoulies, too. We'll also need some to stay around the Wyrm and Southside, in case anything goes down here. Sound like a plan?"

"TT, what do we do if Nick or my parents try something? Or if they figure out who you and Sweet Pea are?" Cheryl quietly asked. 

"That's why both me and Sweets will be there. If anything goes down, we'll all protect you, okay? And Serpents that will be outside, can be looking into the windows and FP can be called if someone needs to be arrested." Cheryl just nodded at the Serpent Queen, tightening her grip on the tanned woman's hand. 

"Sounds like a plan, T." Fangs said, and everyone nodded. 

"Alright. Looks like the other Serpents are waiting to come in. Nana, Cheryl, Ponytail, Alice and Kev, I need you to either go into my office or you can go upstairs while we have our meeting."

"TT, can I talk to you first? In private?" Toni nodded as walkined into her office, where Cheryl immediately pulled the Serpent into a bone crushing hug. "Hey, baby. It's okay. This plan will work. We'll do whatever we need to do to get rid of Nick, but I have to talk to the Serpents and only the Serpents about that."

Cheryl pulled away, "I just don't want to lose you, TT. I can't go back with Nick. Or my parents."

"Cheryl, there are a lot of cops looking for Nick. There's no way he's taking you anywhere, and he knows that. I'll kill him before I let him hurt you." Toni pressed her lips against Cheryl's, trying to put as much love into the kiss as she could, with her hands on Cheryl's cheeks. "Correct me if I say this wrong, but 'je te garderai en sécurité mon amour' (I will keep you safe, my love)." Toni told the redhead, looking into her eyes.

"You...know French?" Cheryl asked. 

Toni shook her head, "No, Google translate knows French. I, uhm...looked into it that day you gave me the massage." she said shyly, no longer looking at Cheryl.

"I...thought you were asleep?"

"Yeah, I was. Until you kissed my shoulder." she smirked, "then I fell back to sleep, with a smile on my face. Now, please go entertain our guests while I have this Serpent meeting." Toni gave Cheryl another kiss and they walked out of her office. 

Cheryl and everyone else decided to go up to Toni's apartment because they were hungry and Cheryl wanted coffee, since they didn't have time to stop by the coffee shop after her appointment. Alice and Nana Rose also wanted to see what the apartment looked like. 

The women and Kevin all stepped inside the studio apartment, as Alice and Nana Rose looked around and took in their surroundings. "Cheryl, dear. Are you painting, again?" Nana Rose asked.

Cheryl nodded, "Yes, Nana. I, uhm, told Toni about that Christmas when you got me an easel and paints. She actually had Jughead buy me some supplies."

"That's wonderful, Cheryl. Are you working on a project?" Nana Rose was now walking towards the easel as Alice, Betty and Kevin sat on the couch in conversation. 

"I am, Nana. It's actually a surprise for Toni. A thank you for everything she's done for me." Cheryl pulled the easel away from the wall, so Nana could see the painting she was working on. "It's not anywhere near finished, but I'm pretty happy with it, so far." Cheryl smiled. 

"Is that Antoinette?" Nana Rose asked, as she took in the painting. It was Toni sitting on a throne-like chair with a crown on her head, holding a snake on her shoulders. (I would like to point out that I wrote this a week before episode 5x04)

"It is." the redhead smiled, "She's holding a snake. I thought it was fitting."

"It is, indeed. I'm sure she'll love it" Nana walked away to sit on the bed, "Dearie, there is something I need to give to you before you kids have dinner at Thornhill." Nana now patted the spot next to her for Cheryl to sit down, which she did.

"What is it, Nana?" Cheryl asked curiously, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Your parents think I gave this to Jason all those years ago when Polly was alive, but I never did. I always saved it for you, dear. You were always the one meant to have it, not your brother." Nana pulled a small red velvet box out of her purse and placed it in her granddaughters hands. 

"Nana, is this...?"

"Yes, Dearie. The Blossom family ring. Your parents don't know that I still have it and Nick was never deserving of you to get it."

Cheryl took a deep breath and opened the ring box, "But why are you giving it to me, now?"

"I believe we are all in grave danger, Dear. I wanted you to have it in case anything happened. You may also remember me telling Antionette that she would be finding love. You are that love, Cheryl."

Cheryl looked at the ring and blushed at the thought of Toni loving her and loving Toni in return. "How can you be so sure, Nana?"

"Cheryl, I am not completely blind. I still have my good eye." she said, gesturing to her right eye. "I see how you two look at each other, even though I have only seen you interact a few times. Years ago, when I was young, I once looked at someone the same way. They were the love of my life, but we had an unfortunate ending. An ending I don't want you to have, Dear."

This confused Cheryl as she closed the box, "You mean Grandpappy Blossom?"

"No, my child. When I was young I fell in love with a man from 'the wrong side of the tracks' as they would say. Much like you and Antionette. But, because of my family, we couldn't be together. He was a wonderful man and he showed me pure kindness. It tore me apart to have to leave him for your grandfather, but I was the heir to the Maple Farm, and back in my day, the Blossom marriages were arranged."

Cheryl was shocked by this information, "Do you know what happened to him, Nana?"

Nana nodded slowly, "I do. Even though we didn't keep in contact, we occasionally caught glimpses of each other around town, or at Pops. But we never spoke, again."

"I am so sorry that happened to you." Cheryl said as she held her grandmother's hands in hers. 

"It's alright, Dear. I like to think that it's for the best, and fate has a funny way of bringing people together." Cheryl gave another confused expression, but saw a spark in her grandmother's eyes. Well, in her good eye.

"I'm not sure I understand, Nana. You said you never spoke to him again."

"No, I haven't, Dear. You see...fate didn't bring us together, but it did bring you and Antionette together."

Still confused out of her mind, "I'm going to need you to just tell me, Nana. I'm not in a good emotional state to be following your riddles." Cheryl chuckled. 

"My love from all those years ago was Antionette's grandfather, Thomas Topaz. He became Serpent King and I became a maple baroness. We were possibly never met to be together, but you and Antoinette are. Fate has brought you together."

Cheryl had tears in her eyes, "Thank you for telling me that story, Nana. And thank you for the family ring." She smiled and hugged her grandmother tightly and placed the ring box in her drawer of Toni's dresser, before they decided to join everyone else on the couch and make coffee.

\---

"So, as your gay best friend, I need you to tell me everything there is to know about Choni." Kevin told Betty.

"I'm sorry, who is Choni?"

"Cheryl and Toni, obviously. Get with the program, Cooper," Kevin snapped his fingers. 

Betty rolled her eyes, before Alice responded, "Well, they definitely have heart eyes for each other. When we had our little get together a few weeks ago, they fell asleep, cuddled up on the couch. It was quite adorable."

"And from what I've heard, William and Amber have really taken a liking to Toni. They ask about her all the time." Betty informed her best friend.

"Well that's adorable. I ran into them the other day at Dr. Burbles office and was shocked to see them, especially together. I had no idea she was back in town, but Toni explained everything to me. I'm just glad Cheryl isn't with that douchebag, anymore."

"After everything he's done, he doesn't deserve her. She's too good for this cold world." Alice said as she turned her head to look at Cheryl talking to Nana Rose. 

"It's a good thing she has Toni, then. It makes sense, though." Kevin told the blonde women.

"What do you mean, it makes sense?" Betty questioned.

"Oh. Well, the few times I visited Cheryl when we were in college she would mention some dates she had been on with women, and they all had darker skin. Usually African American, or Native. She has a type." 

Both women nodded. Alice went to say something else, but Nana Rose joined them while Cheryl made coffee for everyone. 

\---

Sweet Pea unlocked the front door to the bar and all of the Serpents filed in. The older Serpents sat at tables or at the bar, while the younger ones stood amongst them. Sweets, Fangs, Jason, Jughead and FP joined Toni on the stage as she started speaking.

"Alright, everyone!" She said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Things are moving a little more quickly than expected and we have a plan. It seems that Penny and the Ghoulies are working with Clifford and Penelope Blossom. They know that Cheryl is back in town and that she has been staying with me." 

There were lots of murmurs across the bar about Penny and the Ghoulies. Penny, who turned on the Serpents. Toni spoke up again, telling everyone the plan. "Now, we'll all split up into our respected groups and your group leader will go over your part of the mission with you. We need all hands on deck for this. FP and the police department will also be on standby, in case anyone needs to be arrested. We strike Sunday night." 

As everyone on the stage went to talk to their groups about their part of the plan, Toni called out for Sweet Pea and Fangs before they could completely walk away. "When we're done here, I need you two to get the basement ready. And don't tell anyone."

"T, what are you planning?" Fangs asked. 

"If we can get Nick and bring him back here, I'm going to handle him before we turn him over to the authorities."

Without any hesitation, Sweet Pea responded, "You got it, Tiny." The two men walked off with a two finger salute and found their designated groups. Toni spoke with Jason and FP before she did anything else. 

"FP, no matter what happens Sunday, I'm taking Nick down. I'm bringing him here, to the basement and we'll dump him somewhere afterwards. Alive, I suppose. Then you can take care of it from there. Call the Chicago PD or the SVU, whatever you need to do. But I'm getting my hands on him first."

"As you should, Toni. If this was the other way around, I'd be doing the same thing. I'll take care of it. Just text me the details once you're done with him." FP told the Serpent Queen before heading to the bar for a drink while she spoke to Jason.

"Blossom, whatever goes down at Thornhill, you need to pretend to be on your fathers side. We don't know if they know that you're a Serpent, and for all we know they also don't know my first name or what I look like. So, you need to do whatever your parents want you to, if they do find out. Just act like the perfect golden boy that they see you as."

"What? Toni, what if they want me to hurt you? Or to hurt Cheryl?" Jason asked frantically.

"Then you have to. Or at least pretend to. I can take a hit, and I'm sure Cheryl would understand you needing to do whatever it is that you need to do. We can go upstairs and talk to her about it, yeah?" Jason nodded and Toni told everyone she would be upstairs if anyone needed her. 

\---

They walked up to find everyone sitting on the couch in conversation with lots of laughter, Toni's eyes immediately finding the brown ones she's fallen in love with and a smile forming across her face. Jason sat on the floor, so the couch wasn't too crowded and Toni went to join him until, "Antoinette, you can sit by Cheryl. I'll just scoot over." Nana Rose told her.

"No, Nana, it's fine. I can sit on the floor." Toni waved her off.

"Sit on the couch, Antoinette." Toni wasn't about to argue. The Serpent took a seat in between Cheryl and Nana, sitting on one leg and throwing an arm behind Cheryl and resting it on the back on the couch, as if it was a natural reflex, which Cheryl happily leaned into. 

The two women didn't even realize what they were doing, but everyone else definitely did as they continued talking, trying to not get distracted by the cuteness they were witnessing. "You want some coffee? I made a whole pot." Cheryl asked the pink haired woman. "Sure." Toni smiled, but before Cheryl got up to get Toni a mug, the pinkette stole Cheryl's cup, taking a sip and handing it back. This in turn, caused a giggle and blush from the redhead.

"You are so unbelievably cute." Toni leaned in, whispering into her ear. Cheryl blushed more, but wanted to change the topic so that no one else noticed. "How was the meeting?" She asked, both of them in their own world.

"It was good. We'll talk about it more later, okay? Once Kevin leaves and Sweets and FP come up."

"Okay, should I make some food? We have stuff for spaghetti or tacos. I'm not sure which would be better for everyone."

"Hmm...spaghetti, I think." Toni told the redhead, as Cheryl kissed her on the cheek and headed to the kitchen. Toni's eyes widened and she blushed, which no one seemed to miss. It wasn't until Cheryl was in the kitchen that Kevin spoke up, "Soooo, what's going on with that, Ms. Topaz?" Kevin asked.

Toni gave him an odd look, trying to not look embarrassed, but she was put on the spot, "What's going on with what, Mr. Keller?

"Oh, I don't know. The heart eyes you and Cheryl have been giving each other. Or the cuddling up on the couch, and the kiss on the cheek?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How about you mind your business?" Toni asked, as nicely as she could.

"Or we would talk about your date." Jason smiled at the Serpent Queen, causing her to groan and roll her eyes.

"Oooooh a date?!" Alice gushed.

"Jason, how did you even find out about that?" Toni asked.

"You really think you could plan some adorable date with my sister, just to have her not tell me about it? She even sent me a picture."

"Okay, I need to see this!" Betty spoke up and Jason passed his phone around the room. 

Nana Rose leaned over to Toni, so only she could hear, "I told you that you would find love, Antionette. Please treat her right. She deserves the world." Toni smiled at the older woman, "I know Nana, and I plan to," was all she said before she got up to check on Cheryl, feeling too embarrassed to continue any of that conversation. 

"Hey, babe." Toni said as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl's waist and stood behind the taller girl. Cheryl melted into Toni before whispering, "TT, as much as I love this, do we really want everyone thinking things?"

"Well, it seems Jason has exposed us with a picture you sent him." Toni said with an amused look on her face, eyebrow raised. "Oh, what picture?" Cheryl asked, as if she didn't know. Toni let go of the redhead and leaned her back against the counter, giving her grin, "The one from our date."

"Ooooh, right. That picture. I remember, now." Cheryl said with a deep red blush. "Hey, it's alright, Cher. I don't mind. It's cute." She said as she placed her hand on Cheryl's bicep. "I'm all for PDA, if you are. Plus, we were apparently cuddling on the couch and didn't even realize it. Then you kissed me on the cheek."

"Shit. I did, didn't I?" Cheryl said, looking as guilty as ever. "I said I don't mind, remember? As long as it's okay with you." Toni reassured her. The redhead smiled and placed a quick peck to Toni's lips, not realizing they had an audience and gained a bunch of whistles, which caused both girls to blush.

A few minutes later Sweets, FP and Fangs came up stairs to chat with everyone. Another hour later. Kevin and Fangs decided to leave. Everyone had finished eating, Betty and Sweet Pea offering to do the dishes. Toni waited to bring anything up until they were done. 

Sweet Pea and FP sat on the bar stools, while Betty, Alice, Jason, Cheryl, Toni and Nana Rose all sat on the couch. "Alright, now that we're all here, we can discuss the rest of the plan. Jason, do you have the map?" 

Jason pulled a map out of his jacket of the Blossom estate, "Jug will have a team of Serpents out on the street leading up to Thornhill, along here," Toni pointed. "Jason said there's some bushes around this area, so they can hide in there, too. Sweets' group will be in and around Thistlehouse, here." she pointed again, and took in a breath, "Now, Fangs' group will sneak up closer to Thornhill once we're inside and will be far enough away to not be seen, but will be able to keep an eye on the place. You don't make a move, unless you see Ghoulies, or Penny. No matter what the Blossoms or Nick do. Sweets, Jason and I will take care of anything that happens inside the house."

"You'll also need to dress nice for the dinner." Jason added.

"I don't need to wear a dress, do I? I don't do dresses." Toni said.

"I'll help you find something appropriate, TT." Cheryl told the woman sitting next to her. 

"What happens if our guys see the Ghoulies or Penny?" Sweet Pea asked. "If there's only a few of them, we quietly take them out. Have your team carry some zip ties or rope. Don't kill them, obviously, unless you need to. Just do a sleeper hold, and we'll deal with them after." Toni told the taller man, who nodded in understanding.

"Now, I've also told Jason that if for any reason, something goes down and I'm incapable of helping or fighting, or whatever, he needs to not let Clifford know that he's a Serpent and to go along with whatever he has planned." Toni informed the group as Cheryl looped their arms together, as if she was worried that the Serpent Queen would float away from her. 

"Who's going to be watching the bar?" FP asked. "I'm leaving that to Peaches and the high schoolers. The elders can hang out there, as well. I would hope the Ghoulies wouldn't be dumb enough to come around here, and it would serve as a safe space for anyone else."

"That's a smart move, Topaz." FP praised, getting a smile from the woman. The group finished talking, now mostly just catching up. Everyone was saying their goodbyes, Jason, Sweet Pea and Nana Rose being the last to leave before "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Jason asked Toni and Cheryl.

Toni looked to Cheryl before answering, "Well, I was thinking we could come to Thistlehouse for the sleepover with the twins. Then later in the night, we can tell your parents that Cheryl arrived, but she's exhausted and wants to spend time with them." 

"Yeah, that works. Come by while we're at breakfast and you can park your car in my garage, so no one sees it while you're there. We'll see you two tomorrow." Jason hugged his sister tightly, and even hugged Toni which came as a surprise to the shorter woman. Nana Rose followed suit and hugged them, as well, before her and Jason left.

Once everyone was gone and the door was shut, Cheryl walked over to lock it and pressed her back against the door, tears forming in her eyes. Toni was quick to her side, "Cheryl, what is it?" The redhead slid down the door, now sobbing. Toni sat down next to her, pulling the redhead into her arms, "Whatever it is, it's alright. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise."

After ten minutes, with Toni giving reassurances, she decided to try something her mom always did for her whenever she would have nightmares after her dad died, or when she couldn't sleep. So she started singing, ever so quietly.

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true

Oh that clock

Old killjoy

I hear you, come on

Get up you say

Time to start another day

Even he orders me around

Well, there's one thing

They can't order me to stop dreaming

And perhaps, someday

The dreams that I wish will come true

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

The dream that you wish will come true

As the Serpent sang, Cheryl's sobs turned into sniffles, as she clung to Toni, never wanting to let go. Finally, she spoke, "C-can we go to b-bed, TT?" Cheryl never looked at Toni or moved her head. She was still wearing the hoodie she had on this morning, and a pair of cloth shorts, so Toni stood and helped the redhead up before she put an arm behind her legs and carried Cheryl bridal style over to the bed, tucking her in. "I'm just going to change real quick, okay?" Cheryl just nodded and Toni placed a kiss to her forehead. 

A few minutes later, Toni was changed into an oversized t-shirt and crawled into bed next to the redhead. Cheryl hadn't moved from where Toni placed her, so the pinkette scooted over to be as close to Cheryl as possible, before she put an arm around her and Cheryl adjusted to lay on her chest, legs intertwined. Toni rubbed the pale arm that was laid over her waist with her left hand, while her right comfortingly played with the red hair of the woman on her chest. 

"I'm scared, TT. I'm scared of my parents, and...and of N-Nick. What if he takes me back to Chicago or does something while he's here?"

Toni gently squeezed the girl before answering, "I know you're scared. I am, too. But I promise I will do everything I can to protect you, as will Jason and the rest of the Serpents. And I have plans for Nick, so don't worry your pretty little head. He would be stupid to take you anywhere, with half the country looking for him."

Cheryl moved her head to look at Toni, "Why are you scared? Haven't you done a bunch of Serpent missions, before?"

"Yeah, for the last ten years, but nothing this big. Or important." Toni's eyes glazed over and she was thankful it was dark so Cheryl couldn't see. She continued playing with Cheryl's hair, "I care a lot about you, Cher. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you at my hands." Tears now started falling down Toni's face, thinking about the what if's that could happen at the dinner.

Cheryl quickly noticed, lifting her head to kiss away the tears, and wipe them from Toni's face. "I really care about you too, babe. And I'm incredibly grateful for you." The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, not able to see each other very well, but they could both see that spark in the other's eyes. 

"Di-Did you just called me 'babe' for the first time?" Toni asked with a smirk. Cheryl just nodded and leaned in, as Toni closed the distance, capturing the redheads top lip in between her own. 

Their lips moved together easily, and Cheryl crawled on top of Toni, their legs still intertwined. Cheryl took off her hoodie, throwing it somewhere on the floor, still in a t-shirt. Toni suddenly flipped them over, moving her hair to one side as she kissed up and down Cheryl's neck, getting soft moans out of the redhead.

Neither of them wanted to take things too far, and both seemed to understand that. Toni moved her right arm underneath Cheryl's back to pull her impossibly closer as the redheads hands were grazing up and down the Serpents back. Their legs were still intertwined as Toni accidentally moved a little too much and her thigh rocked right into Cheryl's center, causing a loud moan to escape from her mouth as her nails dug into Toni's back.

Toni paused her movements immediately, "Fuck. I'm so sorry, Cher. I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine, Toni. I really don't mind." Cheryl spoke, out of breath. "If something happens Sunday, I'll at least have this to look back on."

"I won't let anything happen to you...my love." Toni breathed, looking into Cheryl's eyes, "We'll have plenty of time to make memories."

"Then let's start with tonight, ma cherie," Cheryl pulled Toni's head back down with her left hand, as her right hand moved around to the Serpents butt and pushed her down, both rocking into each other's thighs as they kissed passionately. 

Both women were moaning, close to their climaxes, when Cheryl decided to flip Toni back over. Toni moved both of her hands to Cheryl's thighs to help her move faster as Cheryl sat up, grinding against Toni's thigh with her hands on the Serpents chest. "Fuck, babe." Toni moaned, causing Cheryl to grind down harder, moans escaping her mouth. 

At the same time, both women reached their climaxes, their names on each other's tongues. Cheryl fell on top of Toni, with no strength left in her legs to hold her up. The Serpent wrapped her arms around the redhead on top of her, placing kisses all over her head, until she looked up. "That was hot...and nice." Cheryl said, biting her bottom lip.

"It was." Toni chuckled, kissing the redhead passionately. "I thought I was tired before, but I was dead wrong."

Cheryl rolled back over to Toni's side, out of breath. "You want some water?" Toni asked, getting a nod from the redhead who was now fanning herself with her hand. Toni turned on the bedside lamp and got up for two glasses of water, returning shortly after. Cheryl chugged her water before Toni even sat back down. "You good?" Toni laughed.

"Yeah, I just...haven't been that...active, in a while." Cheryl responded, trying to think of the right words, but failing. "Or orgasmed..."

Toni laughed loudly this time, "Well, that'll do it."

The two laid back down the same way they were before, when Cheryl started talking, "I'm sorry if that was too much, too soon? But I did feel like I was ready. For that, at least." 

Toni could hear the nerves in the redheads voice, "You're totally fine, Cher. I told you we would go at your speed, as long as you didn't rush yourself and you felt comfortable."

"Yeah, I do. I feel really comfortable with you, Toni."

Toni smiled, "I'm glad. Also, what does 'ma cherie' mean?" 

Cheryl squeezed Toni's sides before responding with, "my darling."

"I think it's cute, mon amour."

Cheryl wondered as she laid on Toni's chest, if earlier that night, when she saw the spark in Toni's eyes, if she was quite possibly falling in love with the shorter girl. No, she knew she was. With that, the two women happily fell asleep, nightmare free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was right around 5,400 words. Hope you enjoyed!


	16. 16: Cue The Toxic Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl visit Toni's grandfather before heading to Thistlehouse for their sleepover with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! There's a lot of fluff in this chapter, so hopefully you enjoy that. I'm saving the angst for later ;)  
> This chapter has just over 5k words.

Toni woke up to an early 7am alarm, laying on her side with a pale arm wrapped around her waist and another under her neck, she reached over and hit snooze. Cheryl nuzzled into her hair, and pulled her closer than before, which only caused Toni to melt into the taller girl. Instead of falling back asleep, she traced random patterns on the arm under her neck, moving from the redheads fingers to the long scar donning her forearm. 

She hadn’t realized that she had woken up Cheryl by doing this, but the redhead didn’t seem to mind, and just pretended she was asleep. Toni very gently moved to place soft kisses up and down the scar, then she turned over to place a kiss on Cheryl’s forehead before getting up and headed for the bathroom.

Cheryl opened her eyes as soon as she heard the door close and smiled to herself, wondering how she got so lucky to have Toni in her life. She got up and walked over to the closet, finding Toni’s purple flannel that she loved and put it on on top of her t-shirt. The redhead wandered into the kitchen to start coffee and make something for breakfast. She looked into the fridge for a few minutes before deciding on eggs and toast. 

Breakfast was done and Toni still hadn’t come out of the bathroom, which worried Cheryl. She walked over and knocked on the door, “TT? Are you okay? I made breakfast.” There was a pause before, “Yeah, I’m good, Cher. Just taking a bath.” 

“Oh, alright. Do you want me to bring you coffee or anything?” 

“No, it’s alright. I’ll get some when I’m done.” Cheryl walked back to the kitchen, finding it quite odd that Toni was taking a bath so early in the morning, and the fact that the door was locked. She put Toni’s plate in the microwave and sat at the island to eat, writing in her notebook while she waited for Toni. 

Twenty minutes later, Toni appeared in the kitchen, grabbing a mug out of the cabinet. “Nice, shirt, babe.”

Cheryl looked up to respond as she shut her notebook, but was in a state of shock, “Toni! What did you do with your beautiful hair?!” 

The shorter girl poured her coffee and slowly turned around, feeling and looking extremely guilty. “Well, I dyed it close to my natural color, in case Penny told your parents that I had pink hair, or she called me the infamous nickname, Pink Smurfette. I promise, it’s for the best and I’ll dye it back in a month or so.”

“You better. It’s my favorite.” Cheryl pouted. “Your plate is in the microwave, by the way.”

Toni smiled at the redhead before grabbing her food and sitting next to Cheryl. “And you in my clothes is my favorite.” she smirked and kissed Cheryl’s cheek, “Thank you for breakfast, too.”

Toni finished her breakfast while her and Cheryl spoke mindlessly about random things, before an idea came to Cheryl’s mind. “Do you think we could go visit your grandfather before we go to Thistlehouse?”

“You want to visit my grandpa?” Toni asked, almost a bit surprised at Cheryl’s question. “I do, Toni. And there’s something I think you should know, that my Nana told me yesterday.” Cheryl told Toni that story that her Nana told her about being in love with Toni’s grandfather, Thomas when they were younger and how them finding each other is fate. Or so Nana says. “Holy shit.” was all that came out of Toni’s mouth, almost in a whisper. “I know, it’s crazy.” Cheryl agreed. 

“Okay, yeah. We can go see him. We just need to pack up some clothes, and you need to help me find an outfit. What are going to wear?” Toni asked. 

“Well, I packed a few dresses, but I don’t have anything that will cover my tattoo, or my scar…” 

“Cher, you are so beautiful and so are your scars, okay? But we can order something from a store at the mall and have Betty pick it up before she comes to Thistlehouse. How does that sound?”

“That works for me, TT. I’ll see what I can find on their website.” Cheryl told the shorter girl. 

“Perfect. I’ll grab my card.” She came back less than two minutes later with her credit card, “Order whatever you want. You deserve it. I’ll start packing my bag.” Toni told the redhead as she placed a soft, sweet kiss to her lips.

Cheryl scrolled through her phone for a while until she found a red shimmering dress with long sleeves and it looked like it would cover her collarbone enough to hide her tattoo, but she could probably cover it with some makeup, if needed. “Toni, I found a dress, but it’s $300…”

Toni appeared next to Cheryl to take a look at the dress Cheryl had found, “It’s perfect and it’ll look great on you,” she placed a kiss to Cheryl’s head, “Go ahead and order it, if that’s the one you want.” Toni noticed some hesitancy in the redhead, and suddenly remembered how Nick would tell Cheryl to spend money and then get upset at her. She placed her hands on the redheads cheeks, “Babe, I promise it’s fine. I’m not Nick, okay? I don’t care if you spend money, or how much you spend. I offered and I’m more than happy to take care of you. Do you want me to order it?” 

“I know you’re not him, TT. It’s just...I don’t know. It’s like I got flashbacks, or something. Thinking of that day when I came home…” Cheryl started staring off into the distance, having disassociated. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’ll order it for you. I promise I won’t ever get mad at you for spending money, okay? Unless it’s like, thousands of dollars.” She chuckled. “Now, give me your phone and the card, I’ll order it while you get ready and packed.”

A few minutes later and the dress was ordered. Toni texted Betty asking if she would pick up the dress before her and Sweet Pea met them at Thistlehouse tomorrow, and she was more than happy to. Soon after, Cheryl came out of Toni’s closet, holding up black slacks and a dark green button up blouse, “I think this would work for dinner. What do you think?”

“I love it. It’ll compliment your red dress. Are you all packed up, then?” Toni asked.

Cheryl let out a breath, “Yeah, I suppose I am.” She started picking at her fingernails before Toni made her way over, grabbing the redheads hands and putting them around her, in a hug. They stood like that for a while, before “I kind of love that I can rest my chin on your head. You’re such a small bean.” Cheryl laughed.

Toni pulled her head back, looking up at Cheryl, “Hey! That’s not nice at all. Don’t make me cut you off.” she joked. Cheryl raised an eyebrow, “Cut me off from what, exactly?” 

“Kisses.” 

Cheryl gasped, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I would. And I will if I have to.” she smirked, “I’m going to run downstairs real quick and let Peaches know we’re heading out. Then we can go to my grandpas.”

\---

Twenty minutes later, the two women parked at a trailer in Sunnyside Trailer Park that belonged to the one and only Thomas Topaz. Toni got out of her vehicle, opening the car door for Cheryl. “TT, I’m so nervous,” the redhead spoke as she got out. 

“This was literally your idea, babe.” Toni chuckled, “But there’s nothing to be nervous about. He’ll love you.”  _ Just like I do, _ she wanted to add. Toni placed a kiss on the plump lips as she intertwined their fingers, walking up the porch steps.

The Serpent knocked three times before hearing, “Come in! It’s open!” She turned the knob and opened the door slowly, finding her grandfather sitting at the kitchen table. “Toni! What a pleasant surprise!” He got up, opening his arms for a hug as Cheryl shut the door behind them. 

“Hey, gramps.” Toni said to her grandfather.

“And who is this?” Thomas asked, giving Cheryl a look, as if he recognized her.

“Oh, grandpa, this is Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom.”

“Blossom…? Oh, the woman you and the Serpents are helping protect, along with her family.” Toni nodded in response, looking at Cheryl. “You look just like your grandmother when she was younger. Please, take a seat you two.” He said as he sat back down at the table. Cheryl sat across from him with Toni to her right.

Cheryl smiled at the man, as if he had complimented her, which he definitely had. She always admired her Nana, in many ways. She was definitely a looker in her younger days. She put her arm out to shake the man's hand, “It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Thomas. I’ve heard a lot about you from both Toni and my Nana.” She smiled. 

The redhead took in the older man’s appearance, wondering what he looked like in his younger days. His hair was dark gray, matching the scruff on his face. She could see the resemblance between the two Topaz’s, clear as day.

“Yeah, Gramps. When were you going to tell me about Nana Rose and you having a thing?” Toni asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, as if she was offended. 

Thomas took a sip of his coffee before he shook his head with a laugh, “Well, I wasn’t planning to. But I guess now you want to know?” 

“My Nana spoke very highly of you, Thomas. She told me about the two of you just yesterday. I was definitely shocked, to say the least.” Cheryl chuckled.

“Yes, well, we were young and in love many moons ago. Star-crossed lovers, if you will. We were never meant to be together and we both had to accept that.” He took another sip of his coffee before continuing, as Toni got up to pour her and Cheryl a cup to share, “As I’m sure you know, many years ago, before my time, your family came to Riverdale and...there was a war between them and my ancestors over land. Many lives of the Uktena tribe were lost.”

“I do. General Pickens was my ancestor, and I am so sorry for his actions and for my familys.” Cheryl said, with sympathy in her voice. 

“Cheryl isn’t like her family, Gramps. Neither is her brother. They want to do better for the Blossom name.” Toni spoke.

“Yes, I’m aware. Roseanne wasn’t like the rest of them, either. But that man she married...you know they were cousins, don’t you? A tradition many centuries old. He was an awful man.” Thomas said with spite.

“That’s...what I’ve heard. He passed when I was three, so I don’t really remember him. But I’ve heard a few stories.” Cheryl said as her right leg started to bounce, which Toni quickly noticed as she placed her hand on Cheryl’s knee under the table. 

“What happened between you two? Why couldn’t you be together, other than the obvious?” Toni asked. 

“Well, Rose had to marry Edgar once she turned eighteen. We had two wonderful years together. Of course, we could never see each other in public. We would always meet up at Sweetwater River, at the lookout every Friday night at midnight. She would sneak out of Thornhill and I would sneak out of my parents house. It wasn’t ideal, but we made it work. Occasionally, I would uhm, sneak onto the Blossom estate and we would meet at the hunting cabin. Usually in the winter.” Thomas had a blush across his face as he tried to hide it by taking a drink of his coffee.

“I didn’t know you were such a rebel, Gramps.” Toni laughed, as she rubbed her thumb over Chery’s knee that was still bouncing, trying to calm the woman. 

“Yes, well, there’s quite a bit you don’t know about your ol grandpa, Toni. We’ll save that for another day.”

The trio were quiet for a while, as Cheryl was able to even out her breathing with the help of Toni. The redhead now held onto Toni’s hand, mindlessly playing with the tanned woman's fingers. “So, Gramps. Nana Rose told Cheryl that you two possibly were never meant to be together, but that...fate brought the two of us together…”

Thomas smiled, thinking of the Blossom woman, “Sounds like something she would say, yes. She always had a way of knowing things, that woman. I never understood it. But yes, I do believe that we were probably never meant to be together, like she said. I was from the Southside, the wrong side of the tracks, and she belonged to a rich and powerful family. Don’t get me wrong Toni, I loved your grandmother with everything in me. I still do and I always will. I do believe we were meant to be together, but even though I loved Rose, we knew that the only way we would be able to be together was if we ran away, which wasn’t going to happen.”

The older man looked between the two women before continuing, “Are you two…?” he said as he sat back and pointed between the two.

Cheryl and Toni looked at each other, both blushing, before Cheryl finally answered, “Uhm, not officially. I have a few things to work out with my family first. They’ve...never been very supportive of me or my life.”

Thomas scoffed, “Sounds like the Blossoms.”

“Grandpa!” Toni said through gritted teeth.

“It’s alright, TT.” Cheryl reassured her, “Your grandfather speaks the truth. The Blossoms are ruthless people, and I hope to change that.”

“Well, whatever it is you two have, you have my full support. If Rose and I couldn’t be together, I’m sure you two will find a way. It is fate, after all.” Thomas said, as Cheryl swore she saw a spark in the older man’s eyes. “What do you two have planned for the day? I don’t want to keep you.”

“After we leave here we’re actually going to Thistlehouse, where Cheryl’s brother Jason lives to have a sleepover with her niece and nephew.” 

“Right. And your big plans are tomorrow?” Thomas asked.

Toni took in a deep breath before answering, “That’s right. We strike tomorrow. Oh, by the way…” Toni reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a spare key to her apartment, “Here’s this if you want to crash at my place, in case anything goes down. The elders and teenagers are more than welcome to hang out at the Wyrm and use it as a safe space, in case the Ghoulies cause any trouble.”

Thomas took that key that Toni slid across the table. “Before you go, I actually have something for Cheryl. I’ll be right back.”

The redhead gave Toni a curious look before Toni moved their intertwined hands up to her lips, kissing Cheryl’s. “He really likes you, Cher. I told you he would.” She whispered. 

A beat later and Thomas came back with a necklace in his hand as he looked to Cheryl, “This belonged to Rose. She gave it to me on our last day together, as a way to never forget her. I think it’s only right that you have it.” He handed the gold necklace to Cheryl and she inspected it in her hands. It was a simple yet elegant gold chain with a golden B hanging from it. 

Cheryl smiled as she held the necklace. “I’ve seen this before...in pictures from when Nana was young. I used to ask her about it all the time and she said she had lost it at Sweetwater.” The redhead smiled at the memories flooding her mind. “When Jason and I were little, she would take us there and we would always try to look for it in the sand, and underneath rocks. Like a treasure hunt.”

“Well, she definitely didn’t lose it, but she did give it to me at Sweetwater. I remember it like it was yesterday. You two better get going. We’ll talk again soon.”

“Arlight, Gramps.” Toni said as she stood up to hug her grandfather. “Make sure you stay out of harm's way and stay at my place if you need to. And call me if anything shady happens. Peaches will be at the bar if you need anything.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a grown man, Toni. I can take care of myself.”

“Yet you call me over here to kill spiders.”

“Not in front of the guests!” He joked, pretending to be embarrassed. 

Cheryl laughed at the two before saying, “It was nice to meet you, Thomas. I look forward to seeing you again.” 

“Likewise, Cheryl. Tell your grandmother I said hello, will ya?” 

“Of course.” The women went to turn towards the door before, “Oh, and Cheryl?”

She turned around to find the older Topaz with open arms, “You’re family now. You get a hug, too.” The redhead smiled as she slowly moved to hug the man. She was hesitant, of course, but she tried to block those thoughts out of her mind. She knew she could trust Thomas and that he was safe.

“Arlight. Get out of here, you two.”

“See ya, Gramps!” Toni called as they walked out the door and back towards the car. She opened the car door for Cheryl, but as the redhead went to get in, Toni gently grabbed her hand to pull her back. “Hey, you can trust him. I know he adored you. I mean, who wouldn’t?”

Cheryl smiled, “And I adored him. He’s very sweet. And this necklace...I’m surprised he kept it after all this time.”

“Well, they both did say that they were the loves of each others’ lives.” She shrugged. “Maybe Nana kept something of his, too.”

“Maybe…” Cheryl pocketed the necklace and Toni lifted the redhead's chin to look into her eyes before placing a kiss on her favorite set of lips. “You want to text Jason to let him know we’re on our way?”

The two got into the vehicle as Cheryl texted Jason. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She was dreading seeing her parents, and probably Nick, but she was excited to spend the night at Jason’s with Amber and William. Plus, she knew Toni would always be with her.

\---

**Thornhill**

“So, son.” Clifford cleared his throat at the breakfast table, after the children had gone off to play, “Tomorrow is when you’re bringing your date over, yes?”

“Yes, that’s right, Father. She’s excited to meet everyone.”

“Well, we’re very excited to meet her, as well.” Penelope added. 

“Speaking of which, I was hoping that Betty and her boyfriend could join us, since Betty is the one who set us up. I thought it would be the least we could do, especially if this turns into something more.”

“Of course, son. I think that’s a wonderful idea. We’ll make sure to set the table for two more.” Clifford told him. 

“Wonderful seeing you, Jason. I should head off to bed. So glad you’re feeling better.” Nana Rose said as she got up and gave Jason a kiss on the forehead.

\---

**Thistlehouse**

The two women had arrived at the Blossom estate, “Wow, this is quite the place.” Toni said, mostly to herself. 

“More like the house of horrors. Thornhill is, anyway. Thistlehouse is fine, though. You can just park over there TT, in the garage. Looks like Jason left the door open for you.” Cheryl said while pointing to the garage. 

Toni followed the redhead's instructions and pulled her vehicle into the garage. Two got out and Toni went to the backseat to grab their bags, while Cheryl closed the large overhead door.

“So, what now?” Toni asked, giving Cheryl a look that she didn’t recognize. Adoration, maybe?

“Thistlehouse has a back door we can use to get in. That was probably Jason’s plan, actually. I assume Sweet Pea is here?”

“Yeah, he should be. He’s  _ supposed _ to be.” Toni chuckled, before setting the bags down on the floor of the garage, “Cher, are you okay?”

Cheryl looked off to the side, not meeting Toni’s gaze, as she picked at her cuticles. Toni gently and slowly grabbed both of her hands to calm the redhead. The tan woman brought both of Cheryl’s hands up to her lips to press kisses all over them, getting a small smile from the redhead. 

“I know you’re scared babe, but I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right beside you through whatever happens tomorrow. I promised that I would protect you, and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Toni reassured her.

Cheryl didn’t say anything, she just fell into Toni’s arms, with a quiet sob. Toni rubbed her back, and after a few minutes, Cheryl pulled out of the embrace, kissing Toni’s cheek. “We should probably go inside, before Jason comes back.” Cheryl led them out of the side door of the garage and to the back door of Thistlehouse.

The two walked in to be greeted by Sweet Pea, who was sitting on the couch, watching Tv. “Hey, ladies. Welcome to my humble abode.” He laughed. “Jason and the twins are still at breakfast. There’s some food in the kitchen if you’re hungry.”

“I’m fine, Sweet Pea. But thank you.” Cheryl quietly told the man.

“Where should I put our bags, Cher?”

“Oh, Red. Jason had us clean up your old room a bit, for you two. So it’s available.” Sweet Pea told them.

“Thank you.” she again told Sweet Pea. “I guess we’ll be staying in my old room, then.” She told Toni.

The two were at the top of the large staircase before Toni started talking, “You really had a bedroom in two different houses? That’s insane.” she chuckled.

“Yes, well, the Blossom’s are quite...extra, as you can imagine. We would sometimes stay here during the winters, or when Daddy had business and needed us out of Thornhill.” Cheryl said as she led them down a long hallway, before stopping in front of a door, slowly turning the knob.

She opened the door to a room full of red and walked all the way in, before laying down on the bed, with a huff. Toni took in her surroundings. A large cherry oak dresser with a matching vanity. The headboard and night stands were also made from cherry oak, and definitely all hand carved. Chery’s king sized bed appeared to have silk sheets and pillows, with a comforter that looked like it had actual roses stitched into it. It was beautiful and very Cheryl Blossom. 

Toni put the bags on the floor before she closed the door and sat down next to the redhead, who was laying on her back. She placed a kiss to her forehead and laid down next to her, staring at the ceiling, not saying a word, knowing Cheryl would talk when she was ready. 

A few minutes had gone by when Cheryl moved her hand over to grab Toni’s, intertwining their fingers. Toni slightly turned her head to look at the redhead, who turned to look at her, as well, both with soft smiles on their faces. Cheryl turned her head back to look up at the ceiling before finally talking, “I feel so numb, Toni. Just...with everything happening with my family and Nick. I don’t even know how I should feel. I want to feel something. Anything.”

Toni turned onto her side to face the redhead, disconnecting their hands to rest her head onto her own hand. “I’m not really sure what you should be feeling. Maybe a lot of different emotions. Anger, hate, freedom. We’re so close to being done with Nick. I can feel it.”

Cheryl turned her head to look up at Toni, “We?”

Toni gave the redhead a small smile, “Of course ‘we’. You, me, the Serpents.” She noticed a bit of a frown on the redhead's face before she continued, “But mostly you and me. If...you do want to be with me, that is. I mean, you did tell my grandpa that we weren’t  _ officially _ together.” she said as she raised an eyebrow, getting a blush from Cheryl.

“Crap. I did say that, didn’t I?” She laughed. “I would love nothing more than to be with you, Toni. There’s just so much going on, and I feel like I’m going insane. I’m feeling so many emotions that I feel like I’m not actually feeling anything, you know?”

“Yeah, I think I do know what you mean. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Cheryl thought for a moment with her lips pursed, which Toni found to be very adorable. “I think I just want to cuddle. Would that be alright?”

Toni smiled, “Of course, Cher. I’m always down for cuddling.”

The redhead took her glasses off, placing them on the night stand and got comfortable, laying on her side. Toni laid down behind Cheryl, wrapping her right arm around the taller girls’ waist, with her left arm under her neck. 

They laid like this for a while as Cheryl played with tan fingers that laid across her waist. Toni would occasionally place a kiss to Cheryl’s shoulder or to the back of her head, and would definitely be lying if she said she wasn’t a horny mess from holding the redhead like this. She tried to distract herself by closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep, snuggling impossibly closer to the woman in front of her.

As if Cheryl was a mind reader, she turned around to face Toni to find her with her eyes closed. With their faces only inches apart, Cheryl couldn’t keep herself from staring at the plump lips that belonged to the girl in front of her. She hadn’t noticed Toni had opened her eyes and caught her staring. 

“Like what you see, Bombshell?” she smirked.

“You say that as if you’re not a literal goddess.” she spoke with a serious tone, as she moved her eyes up to Toni’s.

“Have you never looked in the mirror?” Toni laughed.

Instead of responding, Cheryl just kissed Toni. It wasn’t a light peck, but was full of passion and desire. Toni’s hands were still around Cheryl’s waist and the back of her neck, and Chery’s were wrapped in Toni’s dark hair. There was push and pull, both women fighting for dominance as they breathed heavily, before Toni finally gave in and let the redhead be in charge. 

After a few minutes of making out, Cheryl flipped Toni over onto her back with their legs intertwined. She kissed down Toni’s neck, thankful that the tanned woman wore a tank top crop top today, as she moved down to her collar bones, nipping at them ever so slightly, to test her boundaries. She received moans from the woman beneath her, followed by warm hands rubbing down her back.

Cheryl moved back up to Toni’s lips, pressing their bodies together. She ran her right hand up Toni’s side slowly, making the shorter woman squirm. Her hand was now over Toni’s breast, lightly kneading it before she moved her lips down to Toni’s neck again, finally moving her hand up to Toni’s neck. At first, she just held the back of her neck and rubbed her thumb over Toni’s jawline, testing the boundaries between them. 

As she moved back up to Toni’s lips, the tanned woman grabbed Chery’s wrist, placing the redhead's hand over her neck, as if knowing what Cheryl wanted. Cheryl’s thumb pressed against Toni’s pulse point and the brunette lost it. “Holy fuck.” She breathed in deep and bucked her hips without even thinking about it. Both women were in their own world, until there was suddenly a knock on the door. 

“Auntie Cher! We’re coming in!” They heard William yell, as Cheryl sat up on her knees, gathering herself.

“Cue the toxic twins…” Toni mumbled as they walked in. The two women were still tangled in each other, but the kids didn’t notice. 

Amber gasped, “Auntie Cher, as you tickling Toni?!”

Cheryl looked at Toni with a smug smile before turning back to her niece, “Yes, I am.”

Both twins looked at each other and then ran over to the two women, jumping on the bed, to tickle Toni. Before they got to her, Toni was already screaming and laughing. Unfortunately for the Serpent, she was being tickled for a few minutes before Cheryl asked the twins to stop. “Alright, guys. I think Toni’s had enough.” She said through laughter. “Why don’t you guys go back downstairs and we’ll be down in a minute.”

“Okay!” The twins said in unison as they got up to head for the door. But before leaving William added, “You better sleep with one eye open, Toni!” 

Both women laughed at the boy. “What did I ever do to him to deserve that?!” Toni asked in a fit of laughter. 

“I think he just likes you.” Cheryl told the woman as she sat next to her. 

“Ugh, my sides hurt from all of that nonsense and bullying. I can’t believe you guys.” Toni groaned.

“Well...you better get used to it if you plan on sticking around.” 

Toni gave the redhead a curious look, “I guess I better.”

Cheryl smiled before getting up to walk into the connected bathroom to fix her hair. Soon after, Toni came in behind her, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. “Ya know…” Toni said as she kissed Cheryl’s shoulder, “you really shouldn’t…” she placed a kiss in between her shoulder blades, “make me horny…” she then turned Cheryl around to face her, pushing her against the wall before picking her up, wrapping the redheads legs around her waist, “and then tickle me…”

The redhead gulped at Toni’s blown pupils, completely turned on, still feeling the pool of wetness between her legs that has been there for the last hour. Wrapping her arms around Toni’s shoulders, she finally responded with, “What are you gonna do? Cuff me?”

Toni smiled as she moved in to place kisses to Cheryl’s neck, getting moans from the redhead. It wasn’t long before Toni pulled away, “Hmm, not quite yet. It’s probably for the best that we got interrupted, though.” Cheryl pouted, but knew that Toni was right. This isn’t how they should be having their first time together. Toni let her down, and placed a kiss to her lips before going back into the bedroom.

Cheryl came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with her hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed her glasses. “Are you ready to be annoyed by the ‘toxic twins’?” Cheryl asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“The toxic thing was a joke. I really do adore them. They’re funny.” Toni told her. The two finally headed downstairs, to hang out with everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3 Thank you to those that leave comments and votes, they really make my day. Also sorry for making this chapter end in a weird spot.


	17. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts right where the last chapter ended. There's a bit of fluff and cute moments between Toni, William and Amber. And everyone plays Monopoly. *shrugs*

The two women walked back downstairs, being greeted by Sweet Pea, who was still sitting on the couch. “Hey, I wondered where you guys went. Amber said you were all tickling Tiny? She probably deserves it.” He laughed.

“Hey, watch it!” Toni said as she punched him in the arm, getting a laugh from Cheryl.

“Whoa! Ouch! Stop trying to impress, Red. And what did you do to your hair?”

“She doesn’t need to try to impress me.” Cheryl said with a blush. She kissed Toni’s cheek before walking into the kitchen to find her brother.

Toni sat on a couch across from Sweet Pea. “I dyed it this morning. For tomorrow. Incase Penny told Mommy and Daddy Dearest that I had pink hair, or something.”

Sweet Pea nodded, “Got it. That’s smart. So, looks like things are going well between you two?”

All Toni could do was smile, thinking about the redhead. “Yeah, Pea. Things are going really great. I’m actually the happiest I’ve been in a long time."

“You’re nervous about tomorrow, aren’t you?” Sweet Pea asked his best friend, with a look of concern.

Toni felt tears forming in her eyes, but blinked them away before looking at her friend. “Yeah, Pea. I’m actually...really scared. Like, what if everything goes to shit and I lose her? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“I get that, T. I really do. But I think everything will be fine. We have what, fifty Serpents that will be on the property?” Toni nodded in response. “You got this, T. That woman in the kitchen is head over heels for you and everyone can see it. You’ll get the girl in the end, T. In fact, you already have her.”

Toni grinned at her friend, taking in everything he said, but didn’t respond. There was a comfortable silence between the two, as there always was. It was quiet for a few minutes before, "I'm going to grab a drink, you want anything, Pea?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though." Sweet Pea answered as he continued to watch TV. Toni got up and stopped outside the kitchen door, hearing the siblings talking about having similar tastes.

\---

“Oh. Hey, Cher.” Jason smiled at his sister as he was making some lemonade for everyone. “How was tickling Toni?” He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Cheryl rolled her eyes before answering. “It was perfectly fine, until we were interrupted. But it’s fine...”

“Trying not to move too fast?”

Sighing, Cheryl answered, “As odd as this conversation is to have with you, yes. We’re trying not to move too fast.” Cheryl now sat down at the island, across from where Jason was standing. “It’s so hard, though!” She groaned, holding her head in her hands. “I mean, have you seen her?!”

Jason laughed, “Yeah, sis. I’ve definitely seen Toni. You’re not wrong, by the way. We seem to have similar tastes.”

“I’m glad you agree, but what do you mean?” Cheryl asked, with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well...I’ve been talking to Josie a lot more since you’ve been back. Whenever she comes out here to visit you, she wants to go out and even mentioned hanging out with the twins to get to know them.”

Everything clicked for Cheryl, “Oh. We have similar tastes, because both Toni and Josie are black. Is that what you’re saying?”

“So, a set of twins, both into women and have the same taste? Can’t say I’m surprised.” Toni teased as she walked into the kitchen while Cheryl was talking. “You have any caffeine, Blossom? I’m exhausted.”

Jason gave Cheryl a knowing look, causing her to roll her eyes. “Uh, yeah. There should be some sodas in the fridge. Probably some Red Bulls, too.”

“Perfect.” Toni said with a smile as she opened the fridge, finding something to drink and walking back into the living room, but not before placing a kiss to the back of Cheryl’s head.

Once she was gone, Jason spoke up. “Wow. She has it bad. You both do. It’s kind of making me nauseous.”

“Oh, shut up!” Cheryl laughed. It was silent for a few minutes, but not an awkward silence. “So...when are you telling mother and father that I’m here?” She pushed her glasses up and moved her hands to her lap, to pick at her cuticles.

“Whenever. I figured later in the day would be best. You shouldn’t worry, sis. The Serpents are here to protect you, and they’ll be all over the estate tomorrow night. I won’t let anything happen to you, and we both know damn well that Toni won’t either.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

“Hey.” Jason moved closer to Cheryl, to look her in the eyes, “Don’t get in your head, okay? Don’t let Nick, mom or dad get into your head. Everyone is here for you. We all care about you. And Toni...I’ve seen the way she looks at you, sis. Whatever you guys have is something special.”

“Which reminds me...I need to tell you something about Nana.”

“Did she finally give you the ring?” Jason asked with a smile.

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew. When we were in high school, I wanted to propose to Polly with it, but Nana said that it was for you. Dad thought she lost it or dropped it down the sink drain, or something. But she hid it somewhere.

“She did give me the ring, yes. Remember when we were at Alice’s and Nana told Toni that she would be finding love?” Jason nodded. “Well, apparently…” She took in a deep breath, “I’m that love. And...I do think...that I love Toni.”

“Well, obviously.” Jason chuckled, grabbing onto his sister's hand. “We’ve all known since that day at Alice’s. You guys have total heart eyes for each other. Even Nana Rose can see that.” They were both laughing, now.

After their laughter died down, Cheryl told Jason everything about Nana Rose and Thomas. About how they were star crossed lovers, possibly never destined to be together, and how fate brought her and Toni together. She told him everything, and even mentioned the necklace Nana had given Thomas, who gave it to Cheryl.

“You mean that old bat knew that necklace wasn’t at Sweetwater, yet we still searched for it, for like five summers?” Jason asked, in mock offense.

\---

Suddenly Toni was being tackled by two little redheads, now that they had gotten done with the tickling. "What happened to the pink?" Amber asked, with a pout. "It was my favorite."

Toni sighed, feeling a little upset that the little girl was sad. "Well, I decided to dye it back to what it used to look like. But it'll be pink again soon." The Serpent promised.

"But why did you change it?" William asked.

How the fuck what she supposed to answer this? These two adorable, innocent little redheads had no idea what was going on, and it had to be kept that way. She took in a deep breath, "Well, you see, there's...bullies who might know that my hair was pink and they might hurt me for it. So I changed it, but only for now." And God did she pray that the Blossom's didn't know what she looked like, even without the pink hair. She wasn't religious by any means, but she was definitely praying.

"We get bullied sometimes because of our red hair." William told her quietly, sounding incredibly sad.

"You guys have gorgeous hair. There's absolutely no reason to hate it. Your dad and Aunt Cher have gorgeous hair, too. I think, if anything, it makes you both more beautiful and handsome than you would be without it. It's actually my favorite hair color."

"Really?!" Amber asked with a squeal.

Toni nodded her head, "Absolutely. What do you say we go find them?"

\---

Cheryl laughed at her brother and his ridiculousness. She missed this and spending time with him, joking with him. Pretty soon, Toni came walking into the kitchen with William on her back and Amber by her side. “Auntie Cher, will you play with us? Toni said we can’t tickle her anymore.” This got a big laugh out of Cheryl and Jason.

“You got any board games, Blossom?”

“Toni said we can’t play football outside.” William said with a pout.

“Sorry, bud. We can’t play outside for the rest of the day. Inside only. There should be some board games in the linen closet, in the hallway. The kids can show you, Toni.”

“You wanna do it?” Toni asked William, who nodded and gave his dad a two finger salute before Toni walked away with the younger twins.

Jason looked back to Cheryl. “She’s really something. She’s good with them, too. What do you say we go play some board games? I can still kick your butt in Scrabble.”

Cheryl scoffed and playfully punched her brother, “You cannot!”

\---

“Alright, Willy. Climb up to my shoulders and pick a game.” Toni told the young Blossom, as she was too short to reach most of them and didn’t feel like calling for Sweet Pea. “Monopoly it is!”

Cheryl, Jason and Sweet Pea were seated around the coffee table when Toni and the twins came back into the living room. Cheryl would be lying if she said she wasn’t completely in awe watching the tan woman interacting with her niece and nephew.

“Auntie Cher, Toni says we’re going to beat you!” William said, stick his tongue out, as Toni lowered him down to the floor.

“I’ll be on your team, Auntie Cher. They’re not going to win.” Amber told her aunt.

“We’re on teams, now?” Jason asked

“Only because Toni told William that he could be on her team.” Amber said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, wouldn't you rather be on my team, Amber? The winning team?" Cheryl teased.

Amber smiled widely as she walked over to her aunt. All of the adults sat on the floor around the coffee table, getting the board game set up. Cheryl sat between Toni and Jason, with Sweet Pea on the opposite side of her. Amber sat in her lap while William sat in Toni's lap. As they were picking out their tokens, there was a knock on the door.

Cheryl instantly tensed up, thinking the worst. Could it be her parents, or God forbid, Nick? Toni seemed to notice her tension and immediately went into action. "Alright, kids, uhm, I need your Auntie Cher's help with something real quick. How about you help your dad answer the door, yeah?"

Both kids nodded as Jason got up, walking towards the door. "It's probably just Betty." Sweet Pea offered as he quickly followed the two women into a hallway to hide.

"Amber, William. Remember not to say anything, alright?" Both kids nodded in understanding. They didn't really know what adult things were going on, but they knew that their Aunt Cheryl being there was a secret, as were Toni and Sweet Pea.

"Toni, what if it's my parents, or Nick?!" Cheryl whispered in a panic once they were hidden out of sight.

"Hey, babe. Just breath, alright?" Toni stood in front of the redhead and rubbed her arms. "If it happens to be one of them, we just stay calm and we have to hide for a little bit, until they leave."

"Amber and Willy know not to say anything, Red. Jason and I have talked everything over with them. Obviously they don't know what's going on with your parents and Nick, but they know that we're all a secret." Sweet Pea reassured her. 

Next thing they know, Jason is calling for them. "It's alright guys, it's just Betty! You can come out!"

The three of them all let out a breath simultaneously, relieved. They all walked back out, Cheryl still felt panicked, but suddenly relaxed as Toni held her hand, leading them back to the board game.

"Babe, you scared the shit out of us." Sweet Pea teased his girlfriend, greeting her with a kiss.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I totally should have texted someone first, but I didn't think to." Betty told the group, feeling incredibly guilty. "Oh, and here's your dress for tomorrow, Cheryl. It's beautiful and definitely you." Betty handed her cousin the dress bag.

"Thanks, Betts. I really appreciate you picking it up for me." She hung the bag over the railing to the staircase and everyone sat back down. Betty now sitting in between Sweet Pea and Jason.

They all finished picking out their tokens. Amber and Cheryl chose the dog, Toni and William chose the money bag. Jason chose the thimble. Betty chose the ship and Sweet Pea chose the Monopoly man. Betty was chosen to be the banker and passed out all the money while Sweet Pea was in charge of handing out properties to the buyers.

"So, how do you guys normally play?" Toni asked. "Should we put the money we spend on houses in the middle, since the kids are playing?"

"I like that idea." Betty said, "and when my family plays we usually go around the board twice before anyone can buy any properties."

"But isn't that just allowing you to go past Go twice and collecting an extra $400?" Sweet Pea asked.

"I'm sorry Betty, but that sounds dumb. We can just pass out another $400 if you want." Jason added, getting a snorted laugh from his sister.

"What? No, it's totally different than that." Betty insisted.

"Nah, Ponytail. It sounds like you're just getting an extra $400." Toni said.

"How about we just start playing and put the money for the houses in the middle, like Toni suggested." Cheryl chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah. Pick your girlfriend's side." Sweet Pea teased, "But I agree."

"Uhm, we're no-' Toni was cut off by the boy sitting in her lap. "I wanna go first!" Toni bit down on the inside of her cheek as she looked over to Cheryl to see her blushing.

So, William got to roll first, followed by Sweet Pea, Betty, Jason, and then Amber. Thirty minutes into the game, Cheryl and Amber already owned both Boardwalk and Park Place. While Toni and William owned the light blues, having traded a utility for two of them, from Betty. Both Sweet Pea and Betty owned two railroads, and Jason owned one of each of pink, yellow and green.

Two hours and a hotel on Boardwalk later, Betty landed on Cheryl and Amber's property. "Pay up, Aunt Betty!" Amber told her aunt, sticking her hand out for the money.

"Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of money, Amber. Can we bargain?"

Amber turned around to face Cheryl, who leaned in to whisper in her ear. Amber nodded before turning back around, "Alright, Aunt Betty. Either you give us your railroads and we let you go free, or you don't pay us and if we land on ANY of your properties, we only pay half. Or you go bankrupt. Your choice." She spoke as she crossed her arms, acting much like the redhead who's lap she was in, causing a belly laugh from Cheryl and everyone in the group.

“Fine, Amber. You can have my railroads.” Betty sighed, “Chery’s really teaching this girl how to bargain.”

“That’s how you win, cousin.” Cheryl smiled.

It was now Jason’s turn. He rolled a six, landing on a railroad that Betty previously had. He let out a laugh as Betty groaned and he paid his daughter $50 in Monopoly money. “Guess you should have made a different deal, Betts.”

Amber rolled next and also landed on a railroad that Betty had given them, causing the group to laugh. After another hour, everyone was bankrupt except for Cheryl and Amber, and Toni and William. While they continued playing, everyone else was in the kitchen, working on dinner.

William rolled, landing on the “go directly to jail” space. “Should we pay the money?” He turned around to ask Toni, who shook her head.

“If we pay money to get out of jail, we have a higher chance to land on one of their properties, which means we’ll have to pay them money.”

“But if we pay the money, we can land on Free Parking and get _more_ money.”

“You’re right. But we might not land on it, and have to pay those two money that we may or may not have. So if we spend out three turns in jail, they might land on our properties and give us money, but we’re not landing on theirs.

William thought for a moment about what Toni had said and handed the dice to his sister. “You’re turn, Amber. We’re staying in jail.” Toni and William stayed in jail for their three turns with Cheryl and Amber landing on their properties twice. Toni handed William the $50 to place in the middle of the board and moved their token to the ‘visiting’ space.

“You got this Willy. You just need to roll a ten to get to Free Parking or a three or seven to land on one of our properties. Those are pretty common numbers to roll too, so our chances are high.” The boy seemed very stressed and tense and he shook the dice in his hands, taking a deep breath in as he let them fall onto the board, closing his eyes as he did.

“NOOOO!!!” Amber yelled out. William opened his eyes to see that he had indeed rolled a ten and landed on free parking.

He reached out to grab all of the money, handing it to Toni. “So what do we do with the money?!” He asked excitedly.

“I say we put hotels on the rest of our properties and see if we can’t win this. We might lose if we land on Park Place or Broadway, but we’re at least two to three rolls away from that.” Toni let Amber roll as she sorted the money and got enough out to put hotels on their remaining properties.

Amber rolled a seven, landing on a railroad that they had owned, letting out a breath as she did. The young twins were getting very competitive and the older women both noticed. Toni lightly chuckled and paid to put hotels on their properties. William had a huge grin on his face as she did, thinking about how they would be winning the game.

They went two more rounds, with William and Toni finally landing on Boardwalk, right after Amber landed on Marvin Gardens, paying them $1,200. “Pay up, Willy!” Amber shouted, sticking her hand out to collect the money. Cheryl let out a laugh, “Amber, calm down. It’s just a game.”

Thirty minutes later, Amber rolled the dice, getting doubles, and landing on the most expensive property that William and Toni owned. Cheryl paid them, and Amber rolled again, landing on another property that her brother owned. Cheryl went to give them money, but stopped. “Amber, we don’t have enough money, unless we take off some hotels and go back to houses.” This caused her niece to pout. “Or...we can call the game quits and say that Toni and William won?”

“We can watch a movie, instead.” Toni added, “You pick.”

Amber got up from her aunt's lap and walked over to the large selection of movies. She looked all around, with a finger on her lip as she thought about what she wanted to watch as Toni excused herself to go to the kitchen with everyone else, kissing Cheryl a quick kiss.

\---

"Hey, Toni." Jason greeted the Serpent Queen. "We were just talking about what I should tell my parents when I call them in a few minutes."

"I thought you were going to tell them that she just showed up from a random soul searching road trip and that we'd all go over tomorrow for dinner?"

"Yes, but I feel like I need a script or something. I've been going over it in my head, and out loud with Sweets and Betty. I'm just anxious, I guess. I know what my parents and Nick are capable of."

"And we know what the Ghoulies are capable of." Sweet Pea added.

Toni nodded. "I hear you both. I'm anxious, too. But I'm confident that we can handle whatever happens. Us and the Serpents."

"Toni's right." Betty said. "The Serpents outnumber the Ghoulies and have for a few years. Plus, you guys fight fair."

A few minutes had passed when Jason finally said, "Alright. I'll call them." Can one of you get Cheryl? She should probably be here for this.

Betty quickly got up and went after her cousin. "Hey, Cheryl. Can we get you in the kitchen? Jason's...going to make that phone call."

"Oh, right." Cheryl looked to her niece and nephew, "I'll be right back, guys. Then we can start the movie, alright? How about you go upstairs and get changed into your pajamas?" The two young twins nodded as they made their way upstairs to their bedrooms.

Cheryl followed Betty into the kitchen. Everyone was now standing around the kitchen island as Jason called his father's phone and put it on speaker. Toni held Cheryl's hand and caressed a pale arm with her free hand.

The phone rang four times before there was an answer. "Jason, my boy. How are ya? I wasn't expecting to hear from you again today, so this is a pleasant surprise."

"It's definitely a surprise, dad." Jason looked to his sister. "Guess who just showed up to Thistlehouse? You're never going to believe it."

It was quiet for a moment as Clifford thought. "Well, I'm not sure."

"Cheryl, dad. She told me about this awesome soul searching road trip she's been on. That's why she left Chicago."

"Cheryl is with you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking right at her. She's catching up with the kids."

"That's really... interesting. Well, it definitely sounds like something that crazy sister of yours would do. Just disappear from the face of the Earth without telling anyone." Clifford said in an angry, yet annoyed tone.

"I understand your frustrations, dad. But she definitely seems to have a clear mind."

Clifford scoffed. "That sister of yours will never have a clear head, my boy. Anyway, why don't the four of you come over and we can catch up?"

"Cheryl is exhausted, dad. She's planning to hang out with the kids for a few more minutes and head to bed. But I figured she could join us for dinner tomorrow."

"Why yes, of course. Your mother is practically jumping with excitement. We will see you all tomorrow, then. Goodnight, son." Clifford ended the conversation, hanging up first.

Jason took a deep breath. "Well, I guess that's that."

\---

The young twins came back downstairs, running into the kitchen. Everyone sat around the table as they quickly ate dinner, so they could watch the movie that Amber had picked out.

Before the movie, all of the adults went to their rooms to change into their pajamas. It was a sleepover, after all. Toni followed Cheryl up to their room, carrying the dress bag. Once they were in their room, she hung the bag up on the closet door and started rummaging through her duffle bag of clothes.

Cheryl walked to the opposite side of the bed, pulling her hoodie off and grabbing a long sleeved shirt out of her bag when Toni got her attention. "I actually brought you a different sleep shirt. If...you want to wear it." The redhead gave her a curious look as Toni pulled out one of her flannels. The same purple one Cheryl was wearing that morning. "I thought it would help you feel more comfortable."

The redhead walked around the bed to stand in front of the Serpent with a smile on her face. "Thank you, TT. I'm sure it will. As I'm sure you can tell, my anxiety has been through the roof since we got here. I really appreciate this."

"I'm glad, Cher. I want to help you in any way I can. However I can." She spoke softly.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as Cheryl held the shirt in her hands, staring into the shorter girl's eyes. Toni leaned in, tilting her head up to place her lips to Cheryl's. It was a slow kiss, both girls enjoying the taste of the others lips.

Cheryl was glad she had shut the door when she dropped the flannel and moved her hands down to Toni's exposed sides, slowly moving her fingertips along warm skin, to the bottom of Toni's crop top. She slowly lifted the shirt off of the Serpents body, breaking their kiss.

Toni did the same, moving her hands to the bottom of Cheryl's t-shirt as they kissed. She moved her hands under it, meeting pale skin, feeling the redhead happily sigh against her. Finally, she slowly took off Cheryl's shirt, only breaking their lips apart to lift it over her head. Once the shirt was off, she was met with a smiling redhead.

"What?" Toni quietly asked.

"Nothing. I just…" Cheryl moved her hand up to cup Toni's cheek. _Love you._ "I'm glad you're here, Toni." She spoke softly.

"Me, too. Now how about you quit distracting me so we can finish changing and get started on this sleepover." Toni said with a wink, causing Cheryl to gasp and place hand over her chest, as if she was offended.

The two finished getting dressed with Cheryl in a tank top, Toni's purple flannel and sweatpants while Toni wore a tank top and a pair of shorts. They walked down stairs, where everyone else was already waiting for them.

"Finally." William said in an exaggerated tone. "We've been waiting forever."

Toni narrowed her eyes at the boy, "Don't make me tickle you, Willy. You'll need to be the one sleeping with one eye open." She brought two fingers up to her eyes and moved them from hers to the young boys, causing him to stick out his tongue.

"Auntie Cher, I saved you a seat." Amber patted the couch cushion next to her, causing the woman to smile. Cheryl sat down next to her niece, who had Betty on the other side of her. Toni decided to sit on the floor, against Cheryl's legs when Amber started talking again. "Toni, can I braid your hair, again? I've been practicing on my dolls."

Toni turned her head to look at the young Blossom, "Hmm...I don't knooow." Both Amber and Cheryl stuck out their bottom lip in a pout. "Fiiiine." She would have let Amber braid her hair regardless, but she enjoyed giving the younger girl a hard time.

Amber moved over to sit in between Cheryl's legs, as Toni sat up straighter to not sit against the younger girls legs.

"It's true." Betty chimed in. "She really has been practicing. All the dolls and barbies at my mom's have braided hair, now. She'll undo them and brush them out, just to braid more. She might even be a professional, now."

The group all let out laughs at that. Sweet Pea and Jason were sitting on the couch when Betty hit play on the remote, finally starting the movie, Madagascar 2. William was now seated between Betty and Cheryl as Amber started braiding Toni's hair. It took her a few tries before the young girl was happy with how it looked, but before she could finish, Toni was dancing in her spot and singing "I like 'em big, I like 'em plumpy. I like 'em big, I like 'em chunky."

"Toni!" Amber said with frustration, getting an apology from the woman on the floor. It was another twenty minutes when Amber had finally finished.

"It looks great, babes." Cheryl told her niece, getting a large grin from the young girl. Amber moved back to her spot between Cheryl and William, but it wasn't long until Toni decided her butt and back were hurting. She stood up, lifting Amber from her spot on the couch and sat down, with Amber now in her lap, who seemed completely unfazed. Toni adjusted a bit, so she was slightly leaning into Cheryl.

The movie finished and everyone decided they were ready for bed. "Are we sleeping with you guys?" William asked Toni, who looked to Cheryl for an answer.

"If you want to." Cheryl told her nephew.

"Obviously." Amber deadpanned.

"Alright, then. We should probably head up. You two look like you could pass out at any second." Cheryl told the twins.

Amber leaned more against Toni, throwing her arms out to her sides. "Carry me!" She playfully exclaimed, getting a chuckle out of Toni. The Serpent stood up, easily lifting the younger girl over her shoulder, tickling the backs of her legs as she walked up the stairs, followed by Cheryl. Everyone said their good nights as Sweet Pea was carrying William on his back, throwing him onto the king sized bed. "Sleep well, guys." He told them, with a two fingers salute as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The young twins were now jumping on the bed, filling the room with giggles until Cheryl asked them to stop, saying it was time for bed. They both went to brush their teeth while Cheryl and Toni brushed their own teeth in the connected bathroom. Cheryl finished first and stood behind Toni, wrapping pale arms around the Serpents waist.

She moved her glasses to the top of her head as Toni raised her eyebrow, looking at their reflection. "Before the _toxic twins_ come back…" Cheryl whispered into Toni's ear, causing her breath to hitch and goosebumps form all over body. The redhead started placing soft, slow kisses to a tan neck, moving her hands along Toni's hips and sides before she suddenly backed away. "Teasing you is fun." She whispered into Toni's ear, looking right at her in the mirror, giving a wink before she walked back into the bedroom, leaving a very frustrated Toni.

The Serpent took a few deep breaths to compose herself, before she headed back into the bedroom to find Cheryl and the twins already settled in bed. Cheryl was on the left side, followed by Amber and William in the middle. She made her way over, turning off the lights on the way.

"Goodnight Auntie Cher and Toni." Amber whispered.

Cheryl leaned over to press a kiss to their heads and reached for Toni's hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss, gently squeezing it before letting go. "Goodnight, my loves."

\---

Toni tried to fall asleep, but was still frustrated from the redheads actions in the bathroom. She rolled over to check the time on her phone and realized it had been almost an hour since they laid down. She unplugged it and started scrolling through Instagram, when she heard her name whispered.

"What's wrong Willy?" She whispered back, turning her head towards the boy as she put her phone back on the nightstand.

"Can I ask you something?"

Toni turned onto her side, her eyes adjusting back to the dark room. "Yeah, of course."

William was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking, before he spoke again. "Are you our aunt?"

The Serpent was completely taken aback by the boy's question. "Uhm, I...that's probably something you should ask your dad or aunt Cher."

"I did ask my dad. He said to ask you."

"Oh. Well, your aunt Cher and I haven't talked about that, but she might be able to give you a better answer than me, because I'm not sure."

"Well, my dad said that you're protecting her. And us. Plus, she lives with you. My dad also said you're part of the family and we're all part of your family. And grandma Alice always says that family is supposed to love each other." The boy rambled.

Toni was once again taken aback by the boy's words. "I mean, yeah. Your dad and grandma Alice are right. I consider you guys to be my family and I'll protect you." She said, booping William on the nose, causing him to giggle before she quickly lifted her finger to her own lips to shush him. 

"Can you tell me a story?" William yawned.

"Of course. Have you ever been fishing?" The boy nodded. "Well, when I was your age…" Toni told him about a few fishing trips with her father and grandpa and about the huge fish they occasionally caught. She even brought up a camping story where she was roasting a marshmallow for s'mores when it caught on fire, so she waved it around causing it to fling off the stick and land on a sleeping bag, completely ruining it.

As she spoke quietly, the boy started to doze off, but before he could, he whispered, "We love you, Toni."

"I love you guys, too. All of you." She smiled to herself, finally drifting off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by <3 You can find me on Wattpad @geritis, as well at Twitter and Instagram @geritisfanfic


	18. Safety Isn't Always Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has dinner with the Blossoms. Cheryl and Toni find out some information about Amber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a vote on Wattpad to see if people would rather this be an angsty chapter or not, and the vote was no.
> 
> TW for abuse

Cheryl woke up to an empty bed. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where everyone was. Looking to her nightstand, she found her glasses with a note under them. Putting on her glasses, she read the note.

_Good Morning, beautiful. We’re all downstairs whenever you wake up. Thought we should let you sleep._

_TT xoxo_

She smiled to herself, wondering what she did right in her life to find someone like Toni Topaz. Someone so caring and passionate, who was a literal saint. Throwing the blanket off, she got up and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth, throwing her hair up into a messy bun before walking downstairs.

As Cheryl was walking down the stairs, she heard a lot of laughter coming from the kitchen. She saw Amber and William watching Sunday morning cartoons in the living room, stopping to talk to them before she found the adults. “Good morning, two of my favorite people.” She smiled and leaned over the couch to hug them.

“Morning, Auntie Cher.” They both said in unison, not taking their eyes off of the TV. Their aunt kissed the tops of their heads before making her way into the kitchen.

She found herself being pulled towards Toni, as if she were a magnet. The redhead gave her a kiss on the cheek and got a “morning, babe” in return.

“Cher, you won’t believe this. Toni and Pea just told us the funniest thing and I think Betty might be scarred by it.” Jason told her.

Cheryl got a worried look on her face before Betty told her what was so funny. “Apparently, Toni and Sweet Pea dated for a bit when they were in high school.” She said with a laugh.

“What?!” The redhead was definitely shocked. “But there’s...so much of a height difference.” Cheryl snorted, earning her a tickle in the ribs from the shorter girl.

“Listen.” Toni started, “We don’t all make the best life choices, especially in high school. Plus I’ve known Sweets since we were little kids, so it wasn’t that weird. But he’s been more like a brother to me since then.” She shrugged.

“Wait. Did you guys…?” Jason looked between the two Serpents.

“Eww. NO!” They both said in unison, causing Toni to fake gag.

The group continued to talk and tell stories about high school; comparing Riverdale High and Southside High. They all helped make breakfast, with each person doing something, whether it was cooking, washing the dishes or setting the table.

Once they were all close to being done eating, Toni got a phone call. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around the table at everyone before answering, “Hey Jug...wait, what?...and you’re sure it was them?...okay, yeah. Come to Thistlehouse ASAP and call Fangs to come, too.”

Toni hung up the phone, getting weird looks from everyone. “What’s going on, T?” Sweet Pea spoke up.

“We’ll wait until Jug and Fangs get here. But...it could work in our favor.”

They all finished their food and cleaned up, getting the kids in the living room to put a jigsaw puzzle together while cartoons were playing, so they would be distracted enough to not hear the adult conversation. Everyone was still in their pajamas, not seeing any reason to get dressed since they would have to dress up later.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell was ringing. They had already seen Jughead and Fangs pull up in a car, so they knew it was them. Jason answered the door, greeting them both as they followed him back into the kitchen.

“Alright, T. Everyone’s here. What’s up?” Sweet Pea asked.

Toni was now standing behind a sitting Cheryl, keeping her hands gently rested on the redheads shoulders as a way to relax them both. “You want to start, Jug? You’re the one who saw everything.”

“Well...it would appear that there is some sort of secret underground tunnel that goes from Thornhill to the barn on the north side of the house. We were sort of staking the place out this morning, so we could get a feel for everything during daylight, as Toni suggested.”

“What does this mean?” Betty asked.

“One of the Serpents saw Penny and Nick walking to the barn, and a few minutes later, we saw them inside of Thornhill. We also believe that Nick has been staying at Thornhill since he’s been back. No one has seen him anywhere else. And if he is leaving, he’s doing it with the Ghoulies and probably a disguise.” Jughead finished.

Toni could feel Cheryl tense up under her hands. She gently rubbed the redheads shoulder blades with her thumbs, helping her to relax a little.

“So, what do we do?” Jason asked the Serpent Queen.

“Okay, here’s my plan. It might be a little far fetched, but I think we can do it.”

\---

It was nearing 4pm when everyone was getting ready to go to dinner. Toni had showered and was working on getting dressed while Cheryl was now in the shower. She had on her black slacks and green button up blouse that Cheryl had picked out. While she was sitting at the redheads vanity putting on some makeup, William walked in to join her.

“Hey, Toni.”

“What’s up, bud? How do I look?” She noticed the worried look on his face.

“Like a girl?” He giggled before looking to the floor with his hands in his pockets. “I overheard some stuff that you guys were talking about earlier in the kitchen.”

 _Fuck._ “Oh. Uhm, what did you hear?”

“Not a lot, but it sounded like you and Aunt Cher are in trouble. And maybe everyone else, too.” He spoke quietly. If there was any other sound in the room, other than the distant noise of the shower, she wouldn’t be able to hear the young boy.

Toni took in a deep breath. “Well, sort of. I can’t go into detail about it because it’s adult stuff. But yeah. We, uhm...have to stand up to the bullies.”

William looked up at her this time, with glossy eyes. “Are the bullies my grandparents?” Toni looked at him, not even able to answer. Scared to answer and to tell him the truth, but she didn’t want to lie to the boy. “I know Grandpa Cliff can be scary sometimes. He yells a lot, and…” The young redhead looked back down at his shoes without saying anything else.

The brunette gently put her right hand on his shoulder. “What is it, Willy? What does Grandpa Cliff do?” The boy didn’t answer. He kept looking at his shoes and started to sniffle. Toni was now down on the floor, on her knees so she was at eye level with the boy. “Willy, it’s okay. You can trust me.”

He was now starting to sob as Toni pulled him in for a hug, the boy practically collapsing into her. If it wasn’t for William’s cries, they would have heard Cheryl opening the bathroom door. The redhead saw them, taking in the sight, but she didn’t dare move. She quietly cracked the door and stayed in the bathroom, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but also wanting to know what was happening. Why was Toni comforting William? Why was William crying?

It was a few minutes before Toni started talking again. She was now sitting on the floor with William in her lap as she ran her hand through his hair. His sobs had stopped, as he was now sniffling. “Does...does your Grandpa Cliff hurt you?” He shook his head no as Toni sighed with relief, but was soon back to worrying. “Does he hu-hurt Amber?” Toni felt William’s little body tense against her own, but he didn’t answer. He started crying again and Toni started crying, too. 

It wasn’t long before Cheryl was on the floor with the both of them, sitting behind Toni. Holding two of the most important people in her life in her arms. Once the crying and sobbing had died down a little, Cheryl moved to sit in front of her nephew, so that he was in between her and Toni. She placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it with her thumb. “William, do you know why Grandpa hurts Amber?”

The boy nodded and said, “I th-think he hurts Grandma Pen, too. They yell a lot.”

Cheryl closed her eyes tightly. “Why does he hurt Amber?” She asked quietly, already knowing the answer she was going to get.

William sniffled, “Be-because she looks like you.”

A tear ran down the face of both women. Toni held the young boy tighter. “Willy, do you know the last time he hurt Amber?” Toni asked.

“Bef-before we st-started st-staying with Grandma Alice. When we used to sleep at their house sometimes.”

Cheryl rubbed her thumbs on the boy's cheeks to wipe up his tears. “Your dad doesn’t know, does he?”

William shook his head. “No, Grandpa told Amber not to tell anyone. Bu-but she told me. Is she going to get in trouble?”

“No, babes. Absolutely not. Neither of you will. Okay? I’ll talk to your dad about it later, but this can be our secret for now, okay?” William nodded and Cheryl leaned in to hug them both, placing a kiss to William’s head and a peck to Toni’s lips.

They sat for a few more minutes until William decided he was hungry, leaving the two women in the room. “I should have been there for them, instead of in Chicago.” Cheryl was the first to speak. “I should have stayed here and went to Riverdale Community College. I should have been here, Toni.” The redhead cried.

Toni wrapped the woman up in her arms, “You didn’t know, babe. You couldn’t have predicted this. I mean, Jason didn’t even know.”

“No, but he didn’t know what they did to me, either. This is my fault, TT. It’s all my fault.”

The Serpent moved her right hand through red locks. “You’re wrong, Cheryl. This isn’t your fault. Not in the slightest. This is your fathers fault.”

“What do we do now?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about that. Let me take care of it. You just finish getting ready.” Cheryl nodded and gave Toni a soft kiss before getting up and changing out of her robe. Once the redhead was in her walk-in closet, Toni pulled out her phone to text Fangs and Jughead.

**Toni: Add Mommy and Daddy dearest to the list**

\---

Archie had come to pick up the young Blossom twins, as part of Toni’s plan. She needed FP and Alice in on this. It was nearing 6pm when they needed to start heading over to Thistlehouse. They were all in the living room, waiting on Cheryl to finish getting ready.

Suddenly, Toni heard heels clicking on hardwood, as Cheryl descended the staircase. The Serpent's breath hitched at the sight of the woman she loved in a long red sequin dress that shined brightly as the light hit it, with red heels and her hair laying perfectly over her left shoulder, as well as the necklace Thomas had given the redhead on her neck. She had a face full of makeup and Toni assumed she was wearing her contacts, as she didn’t have her glasses on.

Cheryl was now standing in front of Toni. The Serpent biting her bottom lip as she tried to hold back a smile, looking over the redhead's face. “Not that I’m complaining, but who are you and what did you do with Cheryl?” She chuckled.

The redhead gave a small laugh. “Oh, I’m sorry. Allow me introduce myself. Hi, I’m Cheryl Blossom. AKA Cheryl Bombshell. It’s nice to meet you.”

Toni grinned at the name. “So, bright red lipstick huh? You must be feeling pretty bold.”

“Well, I was feeling rather inspired. And...I believe we have some ass to kick. Shall we?” The redhead held out her hand for Toni to grab onto and everyone walked out to Jason’s car to drive the short distance to Thornhill.

\---

Jason knocked on the door of his parents house, which almost immediately opened. “Jason, my boy! Come in, come in.” Once everyone was inside, the man continued talking. “Welcome everyone, we’re pleased to have guests over tonight.” He smiled. “And Cheryl, my dear. How we have missed you.” The man brought her in for a hug as if he had actually missed her. As they were pulling apart, he kissed her cheek. “And this beautiful young woman must be the one to capture my son's heart.” Clifford extended his hand to shake Toni’s.

“Hi, Mr. Blossom. I’m Antoinette. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. And Elizabeth, it’s so good to see you again. Is this your boyfriend?” Clifford asked the blonde.

“Yes, this is Sam.” Betty smiled. “It’s wonderful to see you again, Mr. Blossom.”

Sweet Pea extended his hand, “Pleasure to meet you sir.”

“Alright. Everyone come along.” Clifford told them as he made his way into the dining room, where Penelope and Nana Rose were seated.

Nana gasped in shock. “Cheryl, dear.” She stood up, walking towards her granddaughter. “No one told me you were going to be here. I might have a heart attack.” She chuckled, pulling Cheryl in for a hug. “Well played, Nana.” Cheryl whispered.

“Cheryl. It’s wonderful to see you.” Penelope deadpanned, giving her daughter the most meaningless hug. Barely a pat. “And who is this?” She glanced at Toni.

“Hi, Mrs. Blossom. I’m Antoinette.” Toni extended her hand, but was shocked when the woman pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Welcome to the family, Antoinette. It is so great to finally meet you.” Penelope pulled away from the hug. “How do you know Elizabeth?”

“Oh, Sam is actually my brother.” She lied. “And it’s wonderful to meet you, as well, Ma’am.”

“Please.” Penelope waved her hand. “Call me Penelope.” She smiled, before greeting her son with a hug, as well as Betty, and giving Sweet Pea a hand shake.

“Uhm, Antoinette. This my Nana Rose.” Jason told his fake girlfriend, placing a hand to the middle of her back. They had already discussed how much they had to act like a real couple and make it believable.

Once Sweet Pea was introduced to Nana, they all took a seat at the table. Clifford and Penelope were at each end, with Jason, Toni and Nana on one side of the table and Betty, Sweet Pea and Cheryl on the other. Conversation was kept to small talk as everyone ate and drank some wine or water. It wasn’t until after they were finished that Clifford struck up a conversation.

“So, Antoinette. Have you met Jason’s children?”

“Yes sir, I have. William and Amber are wonderful kids.” She smiled. She definitely thought they were. She adored them.

“Do you have any children on your own? Or plan to have any?”

Toni shook her head. “I don’t have any kids, no. But I wouldn’t be opposed to having some one day.” She slightly glanced at Cheryl, catching her gaze.

“And how old are you, Antoinette?”

“Dad, why the twenty questions?” Jason asked his father.

“I’m just making sure this woman is right for my son, dear boy.”

“It’s fine, hun.” Toni smiled at Jason, putting her hand on his forearm. “I’m twenty-six, Mr. Blossom.”

“Well, you’re not getting any younger, dear.” He told her, causing Toni to give the man a fake smile.

“Dad!” Jason exclaimed.

“Don’t yell at me, son. I’m just trying to make conversation.” Clifford calmly spoke.

Toni noticed Penelope glancing around the house, as if they were waiting for something to happen. She looked over to Sweet Pea, who seemed to also be picking up on the odd behavior. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to use the restroom. Which way is it?”

Penelope went to answer her, but Jason beat her to it. “I’ll show you, babe.” He stood up, helping her scoot out her chair. He placed his hand on her back again, guiding her towards the bathroom. Once they could hear more conversing and knew no one could hear them, Toni started talking.

“Blossom, I don’t know what’s going on out there, but your parents are acting weird. Like they’re waiting for something. Or someone. They must have something planned with Nick and Penny.” She whispered, pulling out her phone to see if any of the Serpents had texted her. “I’ll give Jug and Fangs the go ahead and we’ll move on with our plan.”

Jason nodded and went back to the table while Toni went into the bathroom. She had a few texts from the guys in a group chat.

**Fangs: We got Penny and Nick. I don’t think they know it was us. They’re currently unconscious. Tall Boy’s keeping an eye on them.**

**FP: I’ve got the second van on standy, T. Just let me know when to pull up.**

**Jug: We knocked out most of the Ghoulies. The others ran away. We’re keeping watch, but I don’t see them coming back.**

**Fangs: Jug and I are in position. Just let us know when to strike.**

**Alice: I’m ready, as well. Let me at ‘em.**

Toni let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. Her plan was working. Now onto step two.

**Toni: Give me five minutes. Everyone stick to the plan.**

She pocketed her phone and went back out to the table. Once she sat down, she realized that the Blossoms had never really spoken to Cheryl since they got here. Just to her and Jason. “Cheryl.” Toni smiled. “Jason tells me that you’re an artist?”

“Yes, I-”

“She’s not an artist, Anoitnette. Artists make money from their work. Cheryl works at an art store in Chicago, wasting away the money she spent on college.” Clifford spoke. “Excuse me. She _worked_ at an art store. Apparently she quit to go on some idiotic road trip to escape her wonderful fiance.”

“Daddy, I would rather not talk about Nick.”

“Nick gave you everything, Cheryl. There is absolutely no reason you should have left him and made him a wanted man.”

Toni’s blood was boiling and she wanted to rip Clifford’s head off with a rusty spoon.

“He’s a bad man, Daddy.” Chery said, nearly on the verge of tears.

“If he is ‘bad’...” Clifford said using finger quotes, “then why-” He was suddenly interrupted by someone busting through the front door so hard that the door hit the wall, causing the decorations on it to shake. Nana Rose slightly jumped at the ruckus, before Toni discreetly reached over, holding the woman's frail hand and giving it a squeeze. The Serpent slightly turned her head to give the old woman a wink, letting her know this was part of the plan.

Penelope stood up with a gasp. “Alice Cooper! What in God’s name are you doing on my property?!” She snarled.

“Just thought I would stop by for the Blossom witching hour. See how my kids are doing.” The blond woman smiled. “I’m actually a little disappointed I wasn’t invited.”

“Kids?” Clifford asked as he stood up, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah. _My_ kids. All five of them. I didn’t stutter, did I? I tend to do that when I get excited. When I have all of this adrenaline rushing through me.”

“What in God’s name are you talking about?!” Clifford shouted.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Have you not met my kids? Let’s see. There’s Betty…” She had her hands out, counting on her fingers for each name. “Jason, Cheryl, Sweet Pea and...oh, yeah, Toni.” She grinned.

The Blossom parents looked at each other and back at Alice before all of the lights shut off and everything went black. Fangs and Jughead had put black cloth bags over Clifford and Penelope’s heads as they knocked them unconscious. Jason found the light switch, turning them back on and Cheryl ran over to Toni, who quickly embraced her.

“Are you okay, babe?” Toni asked the redhead, who answered with a nod. Cheryl pulled away, placing a chaste kiss to the shorter woman's lips. “I’m better than okay.”

“Well, I must say, that was invigorating.” Alice smiled.

“Mom, that was badass.” Betty stood proudly beside her mother. Cheryl walked over to her, pulling her into a hug, feeling so much love for the older woman. “Betty’s right. It was badass. Mom.” She smiled, getting a huge smile from Alice.

“As much as I’m loving this. We really need to get them to Wyrm.” Toni told them.

“Right. FP’s waiting outside, in the van. Nick and Penny have already been taken to the Wyrm. I’ll ride back with him.” Alice spoke nonchalantly, with a wave of her hand. Sweet Pea and Fangs tied Clifford’s hands together with rope and carried him out the van that was pulled up near the door to Thornhill. They came back inside and did the same with Penelope, carrying her to the van.

“What’s next, Toni?” Jughead asked the Serpent Queen, who had her arms around Cheryl.

“Well, Jug. You and Fangs catch a ride with FP, making sure the Blossoms stay out, at least until you get them to the Wyrm. Betty and Sweets, I appreciate all of your help. You can definitely come to the Wyrm; I’ll need Sweets’ help. Or Betty, it might be more helpful for you to go to check on the twins. Jason, obviously you can come, too. Nana, you’re more than welcome to stay at my place. I don’t think you should be here, in case the Ghoulies come back.”

“TT, I think we should tell them.” Cheryl whispered close to ear, as she squeezed a tan hand.

“Right. Betts, can you get your mom real quick?” Toni asked as Betty went outside, returning shortly with Alice. “I think everyone should sit down for this.” Toni, Cheryl, Jason, Nana Rose, Betty, Alice and Sweet Pea all sat at the table. Toni took in a deep breath, hating that she had to tell everyone this, but when she went to open her mouth, her hand was squeezed by a pale one, as Cheryl started talking.

“Earlier today, when we were getting ready...William confided in Toni.” She looked at the tanned girl with a small smile. “I found them sitting on the floor together as William was crying to Toni. He said that...he said he knows that his grandfather isn’t a nice man.”

“Cher, what are you saying?” Jason asked his twin.

“H-he said that...Clifford hurts Amber. Be-because she looks like me.” She spoke with tears in her eyes, getting a gasp from Alice and Betty.

A tear ran down Jason’s cheek. “Hurts her how? When?”

Cheryl started to speak, but tears were running down her cheeks and she couldn’t make sense of the words spinning around in her head. “Willy said it was before they started staying at Alice’s, when they would stay here sometimes. He didn’t tell us how she was hurt, but if it’s anything like what happened to Cheryl-” Toni was putting loose hair behind the redheads ear when Jason cut her off.

“What do you mean, what happened to Cheryl? Cher, what’s she talking about?” Jason asked, eyes and voice full of concern.

Cheryl wiped tears from her face and sniffled before answering. “Wh-when we were little, JJ. I would get in trouble for the simplest things and I would get punished for it. Daddy...Clifford would hit me with his belt and I wouldn’t be able to sit properly for days. O-or Penelope would slap me across the face, or punch me in the stomach. It was never ending. Not until I went to college.”

“Cher, wh-why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to stand up for me and get yourself in trouble.” Cheryl explained, grabbing onto her brother's hands, on the table. Jason cried into his hands until finally standing up and pulling his twin into a bone crushing hug. “I’m sorry, Cheryl. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed.

“Hey, JJ. This isn’t about me. This is about Amber. I can talk to her if you want, I don’t mind. But Clifford won’t be able to hurt her, again. Or anyone...I’m sure of it.”

Five minutes later, Toni, Cheryl, Jason, Betty and Nana were piled into Jason’s car, driving back to Thistlehouse to change before heading to the Wyrm. Sweet Pea, Fangs, Alice and FP rode back in the van. The other remaining Serpents that were on the Blossom Estate were informed to head home, and to expect to hear about a Serpent meeting in a few days. However, a handful stayed on the grounds, per their Queen’s request, in case any Ghoulies decided to show up.

\---

Once at the Wyrm, Toni and Cheryl escorted Nana Rose up to Toni’s apartment with an overnight bag, through the back door. “Make yourself at home, Nana. There’s food in the fridge, some wine that Cheryl picked out. Feel free to take the bed. I can sleep on the couch, and you and Cheryl can share.”

“Nonsense, Antoinette. I’m just fine on the couch.” Nana waved her off.

“Cheryl can show you where the extra blankets and stuff are. I’m just gonna talk to the guys real quick and I’ll be right back.”

Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows, pulling on the Serpent's arm of her leather jacket before she could walk off, “TT, I want to see Nick.”

Toni let out a sigh. “Are you sure?” Cheryl nodded and grabbed Toni’s hand as they walked towards the door leading to the stairs.

“Before you two go…” Nana started, causing the two women to turn around. “I saw the necklace you’re wearing, Cheryl. I take it you went and saw Thomas? How is he?”

“We did, Nana. Before we went to Thistlehouse yesterday. Do you want it back?” Cheryl went to unhook the necklace before Nana held up a hand. “No, Dearie. That’s yours, now. I think you deserve it after looking for it for all those years.” She chuckled.

“Thank you, Nana.” She smiled. “And...Thomas is good. He told us all about the two of you.”

“Well, we can talk about that later, dear. I believe there’s some wine that needs to be drunk.”

The two women walked downstairs to a now empty bar. Fangs had called Peaches when they left Thornhill, to let her know everything was a success, and everyone could go home. Once the vans had gotten to the bar, Clifford, Penelope, Nick and Penny were all carried inside through a back door that leads to the basement, where Toni and Cheryl were now headed.

“Alright, Pea. Which one is Nick in?” Toni asked Sweet Pea, who was standing next to the first door.

“Well, I thought it was only right for the number one asshole, to be behind door number one.” He chuckled.

“And all of the supplies are in there?”

“Just like you asked.”

“Thanks, Sweets.” Toni said with a pat to his chest. “Alright, babe. Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Cheryl told her before placing a soft, sweet kiss to the shorter woman's lips. Toni smiled back at her, as she turned the knob to door number one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you would like to see the more angsty version of this posted next, at the end, or not at all.
> 
> Happy Choni Month! And remember to follow me on Instagram and Twitter @geritisfanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure at the moment how long this be, so please be patient with me.  
> *waves Choni flag*


End file.
